


W pułapce [LARRY STYLINSON]

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boats and Ships, Bottom Harry, Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polski | Polish, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: Kiedy Louis Tomlinson, nowy właściciel przystani, nakazuje eksmisję wszystkim cumującym w niej łodziom, Harry Styles postanawia wypowiedzieć mu wojnę, gdyż nie ma zamiaru się stamtąd ruszać. Louis także nie zamierza ustąpić.Czy stać ich będzie na ugodę?A może na coś więcej?





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS, I DID IT AGAIN
> 
> Znowu napisałam jakieś coś, zamiast się zająć tłumaczeniami.
> 
> Byłam chora, trochę mi się nudziło i tak oto powstało to wspaniałe dzieło :D
> 
> Obiecuję się poprawić, jak tylko ogarnę swoje życie (mam nową pracę i stresuję się nią, tak, że ciężko mi się skupić na tłumaczeniach, ładnie proszę o wybaczenie). 
> 
> Miłej lektury państwu życzę. I proszę dać znać w komentarzach, co sądzicie :)

 

Harry szedł energicznym krokiem między opuszczonymi magazynami, potrząsając długimi, czekoladowymi lokami. Na ramieniu miał wielką skórzaną torbę, a w ręku niósł walizkę. Wakacje w Hiszpanii udały się mu znakomicie, ale mimo to cieszył się z powrotu. Za chłopakiem biegły dwa psy, Skye i Lady, także szczęśliwe, że są już u siebie. Uśmiechnął się, rzuciwszy okiem na kanał. Bardzo lubił swój nowy, pływający dom. Ileż spokoju było w tym wodnym szlaku przecinającym Anglię! Kiedyś tego kanału używano do transportu węgla, piachu i różnych towarów, teraz poruszały się po nim przede wszystkim łódki wycieczkowiczów. Z tyłu za Harrym pozostało Stonely, rozrastające się miasteczko w hrabstwie Staffordshire, tutaj jednak, ledwie sto metrów dalej, świat był całkiem inny. Wchodziło się do królestwa piękna, przyrody i zatrzymanego czasu.

  
Harry zmarszczył brwi; uśmiech zastygł na jego twarzy, zauważył bowiem, że na wodzie brakowało wielu łodzi. Sąsiedzi często wypływali na dzień, tydzień czy nawet miesiąc, ale zniknięcie niemal wszystkich jednocześnie było czymś niesłychanym.

  
Stał przez chwilę, przyglądając się pustym cumowiskom. Nawet psy zdawały się wyczuwać coś złego, trącając go nosami w rękę i spoglądając na niego ciepłymi, brązowymi oczami.

  
– Musi być jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie – powiedział do nich.

  
Jego rodzicom nie podobał się pomysł, by zamieszkał w tym miejscu sam. Robin twierdził, że syn niepotrzebnie się naraża i ustąpił dopiero wtedy, kiedy Harry zgodził się wziąć z sobą oba psy. Okazały się wspaniałymi towarzyszami.

  
– Jak wakacje, Haz? – odwrócił się, słysząc te słowa.

  
– Świetnie, George, dziękuję.

  
Spod pokładu łodzi wyłoniły się ramiona i opalona, łysa głowa, otoczona wianuszkiem siwych włosów. Szaroniebieskie oczy patrzyły na Harry’ego spomiędzy siatki drobniutkich zmarszczek. George Miller był już na emeryturze, ale przez całe życie pracował na kanale jako przewoźnik. Miał na sobie biały podkoszulek, przez który biegły szelki. Z kącika ust niezmiennie zwisała mu fajka.

  
– Dużo się tutaj działo – powiedział ponuro.

  
– Właśnie widzę – Harry podszedł do niego i postawił walizkę na ziemi – Gdzie są wszyscy?

  
– Odpłynęli – odparł George, wzruszając kościstymi ramionami.

  
– Jak to odpłynęli? – zmarszczył brwi – Dokąd? Czemu?

  
– Tak im nakazano.

  
Harry zrobił jeszcze bardziej zaskoczoną minę.

  
– W dniu twojego wyjazdu dostaliśmy pisma, i tyle.

  
– Jakie pisma? Co w nich było? – drążył – I kto je przysłał?

  
– Będzie najlepiej, jak przeczytasz sam – powiedział. Oczy jakby mu zwilgotniały. Zniknął pod pokładem.

  
Harry wszedł na „Cztery pory roku", jego zieloną łódź z burtami ozdobionymi girlandami malowanych różowych kwiatów. Otworzył podwójne drzwi. Psy wepchnęły się przed niego na schodki, węsząc pracowicie, czy nic się nie zmieniło. Podczas jego nieobecności opiekowali się nimi jego rodzice.

  
Szybki przegląd korespondencji przekonał chłopaka, że żadnego pisma nie dostał. Był zaintrygowany. Napełnił czajnik i postawił go na gazie. Kiedy schylił się, chcąc wziąć z podłogi psią miskę na wodę, dostrzegł wystającą spod kredensu kopertę.

  
W miarę czytania wszystko stawało się przeraźliwie jasne. _Przecież ten człowiek nie może tak postąpić!_ _Nie dopuszczę do tego!_ – pomyślał. Nowy właściciel jak gdyby nigdy nic oznajmiał, iż zamierza zbudować przystań i restaurację z klubem nocnym, wobec czego poleca usunąć z basenu wszystkie łodzie. _Co za koszmarny pomysł! Jak ten człowiek_ – rozzłoszczony Harry spojrzał na podpis pod pismem – _jak ten Louis Tomlinson śmie przypuszczać, że tak po prostu pozbędzie się mieszkańców łodzi? I dlaczego cała reszta poddała się jego woli, dlaczego nie sprzymierzyła się przeciwko niemu?_

  
Palce Harry’ego bębniły po krawędzi kuchenki. Zagotowała się woda. Na gwizd czajnika psy zareagowały szczekaniem, jak zawsze, gdy słyszały przenikliwy dźwięk.

  
Nadal intensywnie myślał i po chwili powziął decyzję. Postanowił pójść do Louisa Tomlinsona.

  
Dał Skye'owi psie ciastko i zostawił go na straży łodzi, sam zaś strzelił palcami na Lady i ruszył z powrotem drogą, którą niedawno przyszedł. A więc Louis Tomlinson chciał poszerzyć basen i zamienić go w przystań. Zamiast pływających domów znajdzie się tutaj zapewne flotylla łodzi do wynajęcia. _Po moim trupie!_ Jego dziadek, wielki miłośnik natury i zabytków, żadnych takich zmian nie przewidywał i Harry poczytywał za swój obowiązek dopilnować, aby jego wolę uszanowano.

  
Zanim dotarł pod adres podany w nagłówku pisma, osiągnął stan bliski wrzenia. Kochał swój pływający dom, a poza tym miał z niego wygodny dojazd do pracy. Nie zamierzał poddać się bez walki i pozwolić, żeby go stamtąd wyrzucono.

  
Biurowiec Tomlinsona był nowy i efektowny. Odnosiło się wrażenie, że firma kwitnie, Harry nie wiedział jednak nic konkretnego na temat tego przedsiębiorstwa, którego biura przeniesiono tutaj niedawno ze śródmieścia. Zostawił Lady na zewnątrz, wiedząc, że owczarek nie ruszy się stąd dopóty, dopóki pan mu na to nie pozwoli. Jego nastrój nie poprawił się, gdy powiedziano mu w sekretariacie, że nie zostanie przyjęty bez wcześniejszego uzgodnienia terminu rozmowy. Mimo to postanowił tam zostać. Musiał się spotkać z tym całym Tomlinsonem, i to niezwłocznie!

  
– Jeśli poda pani szefowi moje nazwisko i powie, że jestem właścicielem łodzi o nazwie „Cztery pory roku" – powiedział Harry do sekretarki, nie zważając na jej wyrażającą niedowierzanie minę – To pan Tomlinson z pewnością mnie przyjmie. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale podniosła słuchawkę i po krótkiej rozmowie skinęła głową.

  
– W tej chwili pan prezes ma gościa. Przyjmie pana, jeśli zechce pan zaczekać. Może kawy?

  
– Nie, dziękuję – odparł Harry.

  
Usiadł, ale nie potrafił się odprężyć. Śledził wzrokiem jednocześnie zegar i drzwi do gabinetu, układając sobie w myślach, co ma powiedzieć. Minuty płynęły i nic się nie działo. Czekał już pół godziny, czterdzieści minut, godzinę. Właśnie zastanawiał się, czy nie wedrzeć się do gabinetu siłą, kiedy drzwi nagle się otworzyły.

  
Louis Tomlinson był średniego wzrostu i miał intensywnie niebieskie oczy. Ubrany był w idealnie dopasowany, ciemnoszary garnitur. Spod marynarki wystawała biała, jedwabna koszula. Tomlinson uśmiechał się, podając rękę wychodzącemu mężczyźnie, ten jednak miał na twarzy gniewny grymas, jakby spotkanie przebiegło nie po jego myśli.

  
Najwyraźniej o interesach rozmawia się z nim niełatwo. Kiedy niebieskie oczy zwróciły się ku Harry’emu, nie było w nich nic zachęcającego. Patrzyły zimno, nieprzychylnie.

 

Harry poczuł ciarki na plecach, wyprostował się jednak i hardo odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

  
– Pan Styles? – wyciągnął do niego rękę. Harry zignorował ją i wszedł do gabinetu. Mijając mężczyznę, usłyszał, jak westchnął, a potem głośno zamknął za sobą drzwi.

  
Udał, że tego nie słyszy i odwrócił się do niego.

  
– Sądzę, że nie muszę wyjaśniać przyczyn mojej wizyty, panie Tomlinson. Wie pan, dlaczego tutaj jestem?

  
– Naturalnie – miał gęste, brązowe włosy; były zaczesane do tyłu, odkrywając twarz o wyrazistych rysach. Harry zdążył ocenić, że Tomlinson zbliżał się do czterdziestki. Tymczasem lśniące niebieskie oczy przeszywały go na wylot. Ich właściciel dawał chłopakowi odczuć, że traci czas – Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewałem się pana.

  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  
– Czyżby? – na chwilę pozwolił zbić się z tropu.

  
– Zaskoczyło to pana?

  
– Tak.

  
– Dziwię się tylko, że potrzebował pan aż tyle czasu, żeby się zjawić.

  
– Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi.

  
Wyniosły uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta.

  
– Jest pan osobą znaną.

  
– Doprawdy? A dlaczego to? – zorientował się, że Tomlinson próbuje wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

  
– Słyszałem, że jest pan miłośnikiem przyrody.

  
Harry uniósł podbródek. Wiedział już, do czego zmierza jego rozmówca.

  
– Być może.

  
– Jawi mi się pan jako zapamiętały bojownik o zachowanie dziedzictwa natury w naszym mieście.

  
– A czy to coś złego? – spytał zaczepnie z błyskiem w zielonych oczach.

  
– Nie, to postawa godna podziwu – powiedział Tomlinson uroczystym tonem. Harry zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że w tych słowach czai się kpina – A teraz przyszedł mi pan powiedzieć, co powinienem a czego nie powinienem robić po tej stronie kanału, po której stoją magazyny.

  
– Słusznie– odparł oschle.

  
– Proszę więc się nie krępować – z rozbawioną miną podszedł do biurka, niedbale opierając się o nie plecami, a ręce wsunął do kieszeni.

  
Wściekłość Harry’ego rosła. Dla uspokojenia zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza.

  
– Czy pan wie, że ta ziemia należała do mojego dziadka?

  
– Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedziałem, ale nie rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy.

  
– Dziadek zamierzał zburzyć magazyny i przekształcić ten teren w rezerwat przyrody.

  
– Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobił?

  
– Umarł kilka miesięcy temu.

  
Napięcie w pomieszczeniu wzrosło. W swojej walce w obronie przystani Harry natykał się na wielu tępogłowych facetów, ale takiego jak Tomlinson jeszcze nie spotkał.

  
– I nikt z pana rodziny nie znalazł w sobie dość siły, żeby zająć się spełnieniem jego woli?

  
– Niestety nie. Ziemia dziadka, a było jej sporo, została podzielona między dwóch moich wujów. Obu interesowała wyłącznie szybka sprzedaż nieruchomości i zdobycie pieniędzy.

  
– Panu natomiast pozostało toczenie batalii, kiedy okazało się, że ktoś może dostać pozwolenie na budowę.

  
– Otóż to – przytaknął Harry – Mój dziadek chciał, żeby Stonely nadal pozostało przytulnym miasteczkiem. Oburzały go domy wyrastające tutaj jeden po drugim. Był zdecydowany nigdy nie sprzedać ziemi, nawet za podwójną czy potrójną cenę.

  
– Zatem uważa pan, że wdzierając się tutaj i opowiadając mi tę historię, zdoła mnie pan skłonić do zmiany zamiarów?

  
– Gdybym tak nie sądził, w ogóle nie próbowałbym z panem rozmawiać. Czy pan wie, co pan robi ludziom mieszkającym po stronie magazynów, między drogą a brzegiem?

  
– Kiedy starałem się o pozwolenie i przedstawiłem plany do zatwierdzenia, nikt się nie sprzeciwiał – odparł spokojnie Louis – Myślę, że ludzie raczej czują ulgę. Wreszcie po tylu latach ktoś coś tam zrobi. Przyglądanie się rozpadającym budynkom nie stanowi chyba szczególnej przyjemności.

  
– Ulice pełne pijaków wrzeszczących o drugiej w nocy też raczej nie są przyjemne.

 

– Panie Styles, sądzę, że ma pan błędne wyobrażenie. Zamierzam otworzyć elegancką restaurację z ekskluzywnym klubem nocnym. Nie będzie ani żadnych kłopotów, ani hałasów.

  
– Nie? – zapytał Harry, unosząc brwi – Czy nie sądzi pan, że na przystań ściągną klienci szczególnego rodzaju, którzy będą chcieli się zabawić?

  
– Ponieważ przystań ma służyć tylko do wynajmowania łodzi, klienci będą po prostu zjawiać się i znikać. Nie widzę żadnego problemu – odparł chłodno – Zdaje się jednak, że docieramy do drugiego dna tej sprawy– urwał i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który poczuł chłód jego spojrzenia – Niepokoi pana rozbudowa przystani. I fakt, że mieszkańcy zostali poproszeni o opuszczenie basenu.

  
– Przyznaję, że ten czynnik też odgrywa rolę – odparł równie lodowato – Bardzo dużą.

  
– Przystań nie jest odpowiednim miejscem dla samotnej, młodej omegi, chyba że nie mieszka pan sam. Męża pan nie ma. Ale może stałego chłopaka?

  
– Panie Tomlinson! – Harry odchylił głowę – Wypytuje mnie pan o prywatne sprawy?

  
Wzruszył ramionami.

  
– Pana prywatne życie zupełnie mnie nie obchodzi.

  
– Zależy panu tylko na pozbyciu się mnie i mojego domu, prawda?

  
– Łodzi, panie Styles. Poza tym wciąż jeszcze nie dowiedziałem się, czemu mam przypisać tak późną wizytę. Nie, proszę nie mówić. Spróbuję zgadnąć. Piękna opalenizna wskazuje, że był pan na wakacjach. W jakimś ładnym miejscu? Podobało się panu?

  
Ten protekcjonalny ton rozeźlił Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej.

  
– Wróciłem kilka godzin temu – wyrzucił z siebie – Może pan sobie wyobrazić moje osłupienie, kiedy dowiedziałem się, co się stało podczas mojej nieobecności? Właściciele łodzi powinni byli zebrać się i wyraźnie panu powiedzieć, co może pan zrobić ze swoimi pomysłami.

  
– Proszę mi wierzyć, że próbowali – oświadczył – Ale nic to nie dało.

  
– Bo większość spośród nich to emeryci, którzy pragną spokoju i niczego więcej. Gdzie oni się podziali?

  
– Nie wiem.

  
– I nic to pana nie obchodzi?

  
– Przypuszczam, że znaleźli sobie inne, równie dobre cumowisko. Z tym nie powinno być trudności.

  
– Nie w tej okolicy – Harry nie ustępował – Tutaj na wielokilometrowym odcinku nie ma innych cumowisk. Powiem panu jeszcze, że akurat tamto miejsce mi się podoba. Mam niedaleko do pracy, dosyć blisko do rodziców i nie widzę powodu, dla którego trzeba byłoby stamtąd zabierać pływające domy tylko dlatego, że chce pan prowadzić roboty na brzegu.

  
– Zapomina pan, że nie zamierzam trzymać łodzi mieszkalnych.

  
– Czy to oznacza, że możemy je zostawić, jeśli nie będziemy na nich mieszkać?

  
– Można o tym pomyśleć – Tomlinson znów wzruszył ramionami – Ale dopiero po zakończeniu prac. Tymczasem musi pan zabrać łódź, tak jak inni.

  
– A gdybyśmy odmówili?

  
– Wtedy oczywiście podejmę odpowiednie kroki prawne. A teraz, jeśli to już wszystko, chciałbym się z panem pożegnać... Chyba, że nie jest pan w stanie manewrować łodzią – dodał, uderzony nagłą myślą – Przecież pan na niej po prostu mieszka i raczej nigdzie nie pływa. Może wyprowadzić panu tę łódź?

  
Harry wpadł w furię.

  
– Umiem manewrować łodzią, od kiedy wyrosłem z pieluch. Jeśli pan nie wierzy, zapraszam któregoś dnia na pokaz.

  
Louis uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostały zimne.

  
– Przyjdę zobaczyć, jak pan odpływa. Proszę nie zapomnieć mnie zaprosić.

  
– Długo będzie pan na to czekał. Nie mam zamiaru się stamtąd ruszać. W ogóle. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

  
– W stosownym czasie będę mógł spowodować usunięcie łodzi całkowicie zgodnie z prawem. Proszę mnie do tego nie zmuszać, panie Styles.

  
– Jeszcze nie powiedziałem ostatniego słowa – stwierdził zuchwale – Na pewno będę mógł coś zrobić w tej sprawie.

  
– Niech pan próbuje, ale obawiam się, że to strata czasu. Mam pozwolenie zarówno od British Waterways, jak i od miejscowych władz.

  
– Zobaczymy – z wysoko uniesioną głową Harry obrócił się i pewnym krokiem wyszedł z pokoju. 


	2. Rozdział drugi

 

W sobotę Harry zaprosił gości na kolację. Cieszył się na myśl, że będzie przygotowywał potrawy w swej malutkiej kuchni. Bardzo to lubił.

  
Tego dnia gościł Barbarę, przyjaciółkę ze szkolnych lat, i jej męża Nialla. Miał też przyjść Liam Payne, który pracował z nim w tej samej firmie, tyle, że w innym dziale. Liam był rozwiedziony, miał niewiele ponad trzydzieści lat i często próbował wyciągać Harry’ego wieczorami z domu. Jednak Harry miał złe doświadczenia z poprzedniego związku z Nickiem, który próbował rządzić jego życiem niemal tak samo, jak ojciec, i nie zamierzał się z nikim wiązać na dłużej. Chciał skoncentrować się wyłącznie na karierze zawodowej.

  
Liam przyszedł pierwszy. Był wysoki, zawsze elegancko ubrany i poważny. Na widok Harry’ego od razu się rozpromienił.

  
– Wyglądasz wspaniale! – powiedział.

  
Wziął kieliszek sherry, poklepał psy i wraz z gospodarzem przeszedł do przytulnego saloniku.

  
– Co się stało z innymi łodziami? – spytał, usiadłszy w różowym fotelu – Zdziwiło mnie, że tyle ich odpłynęło.

  
– Lepiej, gdybyś o to w ogóle nie pytał – odparł Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby – To drażliwy temat.

  
Liam uniósł brwi.

  
– Skoro już zapytałem, chciałbym usłyszeć odpowiedź. Zawsze uważałem, że jesteś tutaj narażony na różne niebezpieczeństwa, a teraz tym bardziej.

  
– Zupełnie jakbym słyszał ojca.

  
– Jest rozsądnym człowiekiem.

  
– Istotnie – przyznał niechętnie Harry – Krótko mówiąc, dostaliśmy rozkaz wymarszu. W tej okolicy zajdą duże zmiany.

  
– Na przykład?

  
– Na przykład przyzwoita przystań i restauracja z klubem nocnym.

  
– Kto chce to zrobić?

  
– Wredny facet, niejaki Louis Tomlinson.

  
– Ten przedsiębiorca?

  
Styles skinął głową.

 

– Słyszałem o jego firmie. Ostatnio dużo się o niej mówi. Dokąd się przenosisz?

  
– To jest właśnie pytanie za sto tysięcy – stwierdził gorzko Harry – Nie chcę się przenosić. Zamierzam się bronić rękami i nogami.

  
– Powodzenia. Słyszałem, że facet jest raczej bezwzględny.

  
– Nie musisz mi tego mówić. Już się z nim starłem.

  
– Domyślam się, że leciały iskry – Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko.

  
– Dość mam ludzi włażących mi na głowę – powiedział ostro – Przepraszam cię na chwilę. Idą Barbara i Niall.

  
Również nowo przybyli przejęli się bieżącymi wydarzeniami, tak więc większa część rozmowy skupiła się tego wieczoru wokół Louisa Tomlinsona, oraz miejsc, w których Harry mógłby się zatrzymać, gdyby musiał zabrać łódź z obecnego cumowiska.

  
Wszyscy wciąż jeszcze siedzieli w saloniku popijając kawę i sącząc koniak, kiedy Harry przypadkowo dostrzegł przez okno sylwetkę zbliżającego się gościa.

 

– Nie uwierzycie – powiedział spokojnie – Ale właśnie nadchodzi Louis Tomlinson we własnej osobie.

  
– Gdzie jest? Gdzie? – Barbara wyciągała szyję – To on? Zupełnie inaczej go sobie wyobrażałam. Szkoda, że jest taki niemiły – skrzywiła się – Hej, Haz, czy on przypadkiem nie idzie tutaj? Może będziemy przeszkadzać i byłoby lepiej, żebyśmy poszli?

  
– Ani mi się ważcie! – wykrzyknął Styles – Przepraszam was na chwilę, zobaczę, czego on chce. Przypilnujcie psów.

  
Wyszedł spod pokładu na rufę. Louis Tomlinson stał na brzegu w ciemnym garniturze i białej koszuli. Wyglądał równie niesympatycznie, jak we wspomnieniu Harry’ego z pierwszego spotkania, choć zapadający zmierzch nieco złagodził ostrość rysów jego twarzy.

  
– Rozumiem, że przyszedł pan sprawdzić, czy jeszcze tutaj jestem – powiedział chłodno brunet. Wysokość pokładu sprawiła, że ich twarze znalazły się na jednym poziomie.

  
– Owszem, przyszedłem właśnie dlatego – zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Rozpoczął od długich nóg w czarnych, obcisłych jeansach, po czym przesunął wzrok na czarną, prześwitującą koszulę, gdzieniegdzie przyozdobioną różami. Harry nie zamierzał udawać przed samym sobą, że nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Natychmiast jednak stłumił te doznania, Louis zaś ciągnął dalej swe powolne, pełne aprobaty oględziny, przenosząc spojrzenie na szerokie usta oraz prosty nos, kończąc na lśniących, kręconych włosach – Zdaje się, że wydaje pan coś w rodzaju przyjęcia. Pożegnalnego, jak sądzę?

  
– Nic z tych rzeczy – rzucił Styles, rozdrażniony jego tonem oraz spojrzeniem.

  
– Czyżby nie był pan gotowy do przeprowadzki?

  
– Chyba ostatnio wyraziłem się dość jasno.

  
– Och, panie Styles, skąd ten upór? Po co utrudniać sobie życie?

  
– Może mnie pan stąd usunąć tylko siłą – stwierdził Harry– A do tego musi pan mieć nakaz, bo inaczej złożę skargę o naruszenie cudzej własności.

  
Louis milczał. Cofnął się i przesunął wzrokiem po „Four seasons". Na burcie od tej strony widniały malowidła przedstawiające jesień i zimę.

  
– Ładna łódź – powiedział w końcu – Sam ją pan pomalował?

  
– Nie, zrobił to poprzedni właściciel.

  
– Zastanawiam się, dlaczego ją sprzedał. Wnętrze pewnie też jest ciekawe.

  
– Niech pan nie liczy na zaproszenie.

  
– Nie śmiałbym zakłócać tego spotkania. Czy często urządza pan przyjęcia?

  
– Nie podoba mi się to wypytywanie. Jeśli chciał się pan przekonać, czy się wyprowadziłem, to odpowiedź pan zna, więc proszę sobie iść.

  
– Mogę znaleźć dla pana nowe miejsce.

  
Oczy Harry’ego rozwarły się szeroko.

  
– Pańska uprzejmość mnie przytłacza. Mimo to dziękuję. Wolę mieszkać tutaj.

  
– Mój przyjaciel ma dom na posesji, która przylega do kanału – kontynuował Louis, niezrażony – Chętnie pozwoli panu tam przycumować.

  
– Nie wierzę własnym uszom. Czyżby złożył pan podobne propozycje wszystkim właścicielom łodzi? I biegał pan po okolicy, żeby znaleźć miejsca dla wszystkich?

  
– Tylko dla pana.

  
– Czym sobie zasłużyłem na specjalne traktowanie?

  
– Szanowny pan jako jedyny robi trudności.

  
– Również pan Miller nie zamierza się stąd wynieść.

  
– Pan Miller? Ach, ten człowiek z „Czarnej księżniczki". To pana najbliższy sąsiad?

  
Harry skinął głową.

  
– Czy to pan go podpuścił? – spytał agresywnie.

  
– Nie. George Miller mieszkał i pracował na kanale przez całe życie. Urodził się w Stonely, tutaj się wychował i tutaj chce spędzić resztę życia. Jeśli ma pan choć odrobinę serca, proszę wziąć to pod uwagę.

  
Louis ściągnął brwi.

  
– Nie musi mi pan mówić, co mam robić.

  
– A ja nie muszę korzystać z pańskiej pomocy. Ale z czystej ciekawości zapytam: jaką presję wywarł pan na przyjacielu? Przecież on mnie nie zna, nawet nie wie, jak wyglądam. Mogę mieć dziesiątki znajomych, którzy lubią się awanturować. Poza tym nie chciałbym ingerować w jego prywatność. Do łodzi jest potrzebny swobodny dostęp, a nie ścieżka przez czyjś ogród. W dodatku moje psy muszą się wybiegać. Nie wiem, czy podobałoby mu się, gdyby hasały po jego terenie.

  
– Psy?

  
– Właśnie tak. Mam dwa owczarki niemieckie, które strzegą łodzi – jakby na zawołanie, Skye wyszedł spód pokładu i na widok obcego zaczął szczekać. Harry przytrzymał go, ale pies nadal warczał i pokazywał zęby.

  
Spod pokładu wyszedł Liam, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje

  
– Czy ten pan cię nachodzi, Haz? – zapytał i opiekuńczo otoczył go ramieniem, co Harry’emu wydało się zabawne.

  
– Ten pan już sobie idzie.

  
Louis przeniósł swe gniewne spojrzenie z Harry’ego na Liama.

  
– Zdaje się, ze jest pan w bliskich stosunkach z panem Stylesem, więc proszę mu wytłumaczyć, że popełnia poważny błąd. Nie mam zamiaru wycofywać się z własnych planów, ale nie dążę też do ostrej konfrontacji – z tymi słowy Tomlinson obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

  
– On z pewnością nie ma zwyczaju owijania spraw w bawełnę – powiedział Liam, kiedy wrócili pod pokład – Ale wiesz przecież, że ma rację. Naprawdę powinieneś się wyprowadzić.

  
– Nie znoszę, gdy mi się mówi, co mam robić.

  
– Co się stało? – spytała Barbara, spoglądając na nich z zainteresowaniem – Czy tamten facet przyszedł cię poganiać, żebyś się stąd wyniósł?

  
Harry kiwnął głową

  
– Powiedział nawet, że znalazł nowe miejsce dla mojej łodzi. Widzieliście taką bezczelność?

  
– Odnoszę wrażenie, że raczej chce ci pomóc – stwierdziła Barbara.

  
– To jest przecież w jego interesie – parsknął Styles.

  
– A więc odrzuciłeś jego propozycję?

  
– No pewnie!

  
Kobieta spojrzała znacząco na męża.

  
– Ten chłopak jest szalony.

  
– Wiem, co robię – Harry obdarzył ją gniewnym spojrzeniem.

  
– Chyba powinniśmy już iść – zasugerował Niall.

  
– Przykro mi, że Louis Tomlinson popsuł nam tak przyjemny wieczór – rzekł ze smutkiem Harry.

  
– Nie masz co przepraszać – Niall się uśmiechnął – Cieszmy się, że facet nie przyszedł wcześniej. Jedzenie było, jak zawsze, wyśmienite. Wielkie dzięki, Haz. Zaprosiłbym cię do nas, ale wiesz, jaka z Barbary kucharka.

  
– Jakoś jesz to, co gotuję – żona szturchnęła go w bok.

  
– Tylko dlatego, że nie mam wyboru.

  
Przekomarzali się dalej, szykując do odejścia.

  
Liam niechętnie poszedł ich śladem.

  
– Może jeszcze trochę z tobą pobędę? – zaproponował – Pomogę w zmywaniu. Wolałbym nie zostawiać cię w takim stanie.

  
– Wiesz, że nigdy nie pozwalam gościom zmywać – Styles pokręcił głową – Nie martw się o mnie, nic mi nie będzie.

  
– Ale pozwolisz, że jutro przyjdę?

  
– Jeśli chcesz. Nie mam zamiaru szukać nowego cumowiska. Nie chcę się stąd wyprowadzać.

  
– W końcu będziesz musiał – powiedział łagodnie Liam – Nie zaszkodzi więc rozejrzeć się po okolicy.

  
– Też tak myślę – przyznał Harry – Tyle, że nie zamierzam się spieszyć. Jest mnóstwo czasu. Niech Tomlinson się denerwuje. Drań! Nienawidzę go.

 

*

 

W niedzielny poranek świeciło słońce i śpiewały ptaki, toteż zły nastrój chłopaka pierzchnął bez śladu. Nakarmił psy i zjadł śniadanie. O wpół do jedenastej przyszedł Liam.   
Zjedli lunch w pubie i spędzili bardzo przyjemny dzień, ale znaleźć cumowiska im się nie udało.

  
– Mam wrażenie – powiedział Liam – Że nie będziesz miał innego wyboru niż przyjąć ofertę Tomlinsona.

  
– Gdzieś znajdę miejsce – odparł Harry – I na to przyjdzie czas.

  
Wkrótce pożałował, że nie pozwolił się odprowadzić do łodzi. Drzwi „Four Seasons" były otwarte, zasuwka odsunięta, a po psach nie pozostał nawet najmniejszy ślad.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A niech stracę, łapcie jeszcze jeden rozdział :D

 

Harry czuł, jak serce tłucze się mu w piersi. Nie słyszał niczego podejrzanego i nie widział w pobliżu nikogo, ale ktoś jednak dostał się na łódź. Może nawet wciąż był w środku! I w jakiś sposób dał sobie radę z psami. Przerażająca myśl ścisnęła mu gardło, ale w następnej sekundzie spod pokładu wyskoczyła Lady, z radości omal nie przewracając swego pana. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

  
– Och, Lady, dzięki Bogu, że nic ci nie jest. Co się stało? Gdzie jest Skye? – mówiąc to zajrzał za próg kuchni. Dostrzegł lśniący męski but i stojącego obok psa.

  
– Skye? – zawołał – Chodź tutaj.

  
Pies spojrzał na niego i zamerdał ogonem, ale nie uczynił żadnego wysiłku, żeby choćby ruszyć łapą. Tymczasem w polu widzenia pojawił się mężczyzna i Harry zauważył opaloną rękę z długimi palcami, trzymającą Skye'a za obrożę.

  
– To pan! – wykrzyknął oskarżycielskim tonem, czując na sobie spojrzenie chłodnych, niebieskich oczu natręta – Co pan tutaj robi? Jak pan tu wszedł? I co pan zrobił z psami? Przecież one nigdy nie wpuszczają nikogo na pokład!

  
Louis Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami.

  
– Widocznie dla mnie zrobiły wyjątek.

  
Wyglądał na wyraźnie odprężonego i zadomowionego. Również psy kręciły się wokół niego, traktując go tak, jakby był regularnym gościem.

   
– Nie rozumiem tego – odparł brunet – Powinny odgryźć panu kawałek ręki. Ale tak czy owak, nie miał pan prawa tutaj się wdzierać.

  
– Nie wyłamałem zamka. Łódź była otwarta. Uznałem więc, że nie odszedł pan daleko, więc mogę usiąść i poczekać.

  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Zawsze zamykał drzwi, nawet jeśli wychodził tylko na chwilę. Ten człowiek kłamał. W małej kabinie wyglądał na wyższego, niż w rzeczywistości, wypełniając ją swoją postacią. Nigdy przedtem Harry nie czuł takiego lęku przed ciasnotą pomieszczenia.

  
– Prawdę mówiąc – ciągnął Louis – Nie przypuszczałem, że czekanie potrwa tak długo.

  
– Nie wierzę panu – powiedział Styles – Zawsze, ale to zawsze zamykam łódź.

  
– Tym razem pan tego nie zrobił.

  
Harry cofnął się myślą do początku dnia i nagle stwierdził, że Tomlinson ma rację. Przyglądał się mu badawczo. Harry’ego rozeźliło, że pozwolił się złapać.

  
Odwrócił się ze złością.

  
– Nie miał pan prawa wchodzić tutaj jak do własnego domu. Żadnego prawa!

  
– Wolałby pan, żebym czekał na zewnątrz?

  
– Wolałbym, żeby pan poszedł do diabła i więcej nie wracał.

  
– Psy był osamotnione. Pomyślałem, że dotrzymam im towarzystwa.

  
Harry nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mężczyźnie udało się obłaskawić zwierzęta. Jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa nagle gdzieś przepadło. Jeśli psy dały się podejść Louisowi Tomlinsonowi, to równie łatwo mogłyby to uczynić wobec kogoś innego. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

  
– Może zechciałby mi pan dokładnie wyjaśnić powód tego najścia? – zażądał chłodno.

  
– Czy to nie oczywiste? Ostatniego wieczoru przerwano nam. Przyszedłem dokończyć rozmowę.

  
– Dla mnie ta rozmowa jest skończona.

  
– Czy chodził pan szukać nowego cumowiska?

  
– W istocie tak było – niechętnie przyznał Harry.

  
– A więc pozwolił pan przemówić sobie do rozumu? – Tomlinson wyglądał na zadowolonego – Dotarło do pana, że upór donikąd nie doprowadzi?

  
– Ani trochę. Nadal nie aprobuję pańskich zamiarów. Nigdy się z nimi nie pogodzę. I zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby powstrzymać ich urzeczywistnienie.

  
– Ale musiał pan dojść do przekonania, że to nieuniknione. Inaczej nie szukałby pan nowego miejsca dla łodzi.

  
– Taki sam dobry sposób na spędzenie niedzielnego popołudnia jak każdy inny – odparł, ze złością reagując na nutę triumfu brzmiącą w jego głosie – A jeśli chodzi o cumowisko, to straciliśmy czas. Niczego nie było. Nie będę sobie tym więcej zawracał głowy.

  
– Straciliśmy?

  
 _Co go obchodzi, z kim chodziłem?_ – pomyślał Harry, ignorując pytanie.

  
– Sądzę, że miał pan na myśli znajomego, którego spotkałem wczoraj wieczorem. Gdzie on jest teraz? Czyżby był tak nieelegancki i nie odprowadził pana na miejsce?

  
– Panie Tomlinson, byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby opuścił pan moją łódź. Nie jest pan tu mile widzianym gościem ani teraz, ani w przyszłości.

  
– Zanim sobie pójdę muszę uzyskać pewność, że pan się stąd wyprowadzi.

  
– Być może tak się stanie, kiedy przyjdzie na to pora – powiedział wyniośle Harry – Ale z pewnością najpierw zrobię wszystko, żeby powstrzymać realizację projektu.

  
– Panie Styles – Louis zaczął okazywać wyraźne zniecierpliwienie – Bez wątpienia pojmuje pan, że sprawa jest z góry przegrana. W tej chwili ani pan, ani nikt inny nie może już nic zmienić – po krótkiej przerwie dodał – Oferta mojego przyjaciela jest nadal aktualna.

  
Harry’ego zaskoczyła ta nagła zmiana frontu.

  
– Zachowam to w pamięci – powiedział i dodał ponuro — Będę miał ostatnią deskę ratunku.

  
Usta Tomlinsona ściągnęły się w wąską linię.

  
– Zdaje się, że tracę czas.

  
– Cieszę się, że pan to zrozumiał.

  
Obdarzył go długim, surowym spojrzeniem. Przed przenikliwością błękitnych oczu nie było ucieczki. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak hipnotycznego spojrzenia. Stał skrępowany, aż wreszcie Louis Tomlinson odwrócił się, by w chwilę potem opuścić kabinę.

  
Harry przysiągł sobie, że w przyszłości będzie dokładniej sprawdzać, czy zamknął łódź. Zjadł lekką kolację, wyszedł na spacer z psami i położyła się do łóżka. Nie mógł zasnąć. Wciąż nawiedzał go obraz Louisa Tomlinsona na jego łodzi.

  
Zasnął dopiero przed świtem.

 

***

  
Po pracy następnego dnia zauważył, że odpłynęły jeszcze dwie łodzie. Zostali z George'em tylko we dwóch.

  
– Co zamierzasz? – spytał sąsiada.

  
– Wygląda na to, że będę musiał się ruszyć, chociaż tak bardzo tego nie chcę.

  
– Rozumiem – powiedział łagodnie Harry – Musisz walczyć z Tomlinsonem. Trzeba mu pokazać, że nie może nas stąd wyrzucić.

  
– Jestem za stary na walkę – wymamrotał George.

  
– Ale ja nie jestem – odparł ostro – Możesz być pewien, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy.

  
– Chyba będę musiał sprzedać łódź.

  
– Nie mów takich rzeczy.

  
– Nie mam się dokąd przenieść.

  
– Wiem – potwierdził ze smutnym skinieniem głowy – Próbowałem wczoraj coś znaleźć, bez powodzenia. Ale się nie poddam. Żałuję, że mnie nie było, kiedy Tomlinson doręczał te swoje pisemka. Mogliśmy się wtedy zebrać całą grupą i stanowczo odmówić przenosin.

  
George pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że w ten sposób nie osiągnęliby niczego. I najprawdopodobniej miał rację.

  
Następnego dnia, wracając wieczorem z pracy, już z daleka Harry dostrzegł, że Louis Tomlinson znów stoi przy jego łodzi. Z miejsca stracił humor. Ale kiedy podszedł, zorientował się, że Tomlinson znajduje się dalej niż sądził, i że rozmawia z George'em Millerem. Wiedział, po co przyszedł. Chciał się upewnić, czy stary zamierza się wynieść. Krew w nim zawrzała, ale zanim dotarł do obu mężczyzn, George zniknął w kabinie. Louis odwrócił się, odchodząc.

  
Zobaczył Harry’ego.

  
– Dobry wieczór, panie Styles.

  
Znów wpatrywał się w niego tymi chłodnymi, niebieskimi oczami.

  
Harry nieznacznie skinął głową.

  
– Mam nadzieję, że nie naprzykrzał się pan George'owi Millerowi.

  
– Nie sądzę.

  
– To stary człowiek, bez przerwy się zamartwia.

  
– Jestem pewien, że ten problem można jakoś rozwiązać.

  
– Nie ma pan pojęcia, jak bardzo utrudnia nam pan życie.

  
– Nie zamierzałem tego robić.

  
– Nie? – spytał Harry z goryczą – Jest pan tak zachwycony własnymi planami, że nasz los wcale pana nie obchodzi. A mnie obchodzi. I mój, i pana Millera. Dlatego niech się pan stąd wynosi. Niech pan sobie stąd idzie do diabła!

  
Tomlinson wydął wargi z dezaprobatą.

  
– A ja myślałem, że jest pan dżentelmenem.

  
– Jak mogę być dżentelmenem, kiedy taki drań jak pan wchodzi mi w drogę?

  
– Jest pan ostry, to lubię. Czy da się pan zaprosić na kolację dziś wieczorem?

  
Harry nie wierzył własnym uszom.

  
– Ale tupet. Na co pan liczy? Na to, że uda się wlać we mnie tyle alkoholu, żebym nie wiedząc, co mówię, zgodził się przenieść na teren pańskiego przyjaciela?

  
– Nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek dopuścił pan do takiej sytuacji – stwierdził z kwaśnym uśmiechem – Widzę przecież, że zawsze panuje pan nad sobą w stu procentach.

  
– Aż za dobrze.

  
– Zaraz zgadnę, czym się pan zajmuje. Najwyraźniej ma pan władzę. Może nauczyciel? – Harry pokręcił przecząco głową – Nie? Może prowadzi pan sklep? A raczej, sądząc po pana strojach, sklep z luksusową odzieżą?

  
– Znowu pudło, panie Tomlinson. Pracuję jako menedżer działu sprzedaży w firmie farmaceutycznej.

  
– Proszę, proszę.

  
– I jeszcze przed ukończeniem trzydziestu lat planuję wejść do zarządu.

  
– To godne podziwu.

  
Harry wyczuł w jego głosie kpinę.

  
– Mówię poważnie.

  
– Nie wątpię.

  
– Nie wygląda na to. Czyżby nie lubił pan omeg odnoszących sukcesy zawodowe?

  
– Mam swoje zapatrywania – Louis się uśmiechnął – Podyskutujemy o nich podczas kolacji?

  
Harry się zawahał. Wieczór spędzony w towarzystwie Tomlinsona z pewnością nie byłby nudny. Ale czy takie posunięcie byłoby rozsądne? Zobaczył George'a przyglądającego się im przez okno i pokręcił przecząco głową.

  
– Nie, dziękuję.

  
– Szkoda. Sprawiłby mi pan przyjemność.

  
– Nie wiem, w jaki sposób.

  
– Interesująco spędzilibyśmy czas.

  
– Ma pan na myśli bezustanną sprzeczkę?

  
– Wcale nie. Prowadzilibyśmy zdrową dyskusję. Wymienialibyśmy poglądy.

  
– Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym mógł spokojnie wymieniać poglądy z kimś takim jak pan.

  
– Skąd więc się pan dowie, jaki jestem, skoro nie chce pan skorzystać z szansy poznania mnie? –spytał rozbawiony Tomlinson.

  
– Nie mam szczególnej ochoty się tego dowiadywać – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Proszę wybaczyć, muszę wypuścić psy.

  
Odszedł, ale Louis stał w miejscu. Przyglądał się, jak chłopak otwiera drzwi. Zaraz potem dwa owczarki zaczęły go radośnie witać.

  
– Hej, Skye! Hej, Lady! Pamiętacie mnie? Ależ z was sympatyczna i narwana para. Szkoda, że wasz pan nie jest taki przyjacielski.

  
– Psy też by nie były, gdyby znały pańskie zamiary – odgryzł się Harry.

  
– Robię tylko to, co muszę. A tę kolację może przełożymy na inny dzień, kiedy będzie pan w lepszym nastroju?

  
Harry udał, że tego nie słyszy.

  
– Do widzenia, panie Tomlinson – powiedział i szybko wrócił na łódź.

  
Odwrócił się, zaskoczony, ujrzawszy jego głowę w drzwiach.

  
– Hej, Harry, mam na imię Louis. Zapamiętaj to sobie, dobrze?

  
Z tymi słowami zniknął. 

 


	4. Rozdział czwarty

 

Od tamtej pory Tomlinson jakby się zapadł pod ziemię. Harry nie widział go przez kilka następnych dni. Nie dał też znaku życia podczas weekendu.

  
– To mi się nie podoba – powiedział Styles do George'a Millera w poniedziałek rano.

  
Stary przewoźnik uniósł zmęczone, kościste ramiona, żując koniec fajki.

  
– Zrobił swoje, teraz nic tu po nim – odpowiedział.

  
– Dziwne – ciągnął dalej Harry - Myślałem, że będzie nam wiercił dziurę w brzuchu dzień w dzień. Nie uważasz, że on coś szykuje?

  
George pokręcił głową.

  
– Chyba nie jesteś po jego stronie? – zapytał zjadliwie. George nigdy nie powtórzył mu, o czym rozmawiał z Louisem owego dnia, kiedy widział ich razem – Chyba nie darowałeś mu tego, co robi?

  
– Człowiek musi jakoś zarobić na życie.

  
– Ale żeby po wszystkich staraniach mojego dziadka przebudowywać te magazyny! Dziadek kupił tę ziemię właśnie dlatego, żeby nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Stonely było miłym, sennym zakątkiem. Potem zbudowali domy i fabryki, a teraz te zmiany. Dla mnie to początek końca. A wyrzucanie nas z domów jest po prostu obrzydliwe.

  
– Czas już coś znaleźć – odparł stary – Dostaliśmy trzymiesięczne wypowiedzenie.

  
– Wiem, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nigdzie w okolicy nie ma cumowiska dla łodzi mieszkalnych. Tutaj korzystamy z elektryczności, bieżącej wody i kanalizacji. Boże, jak ja nienawidzę tego człowieka!

 

***

  
Był w bardzo złym nastroju, ale następnego dnia jego gniew wzmógł się w dwójnasób; odkrył bowiem, że całe nabrzeże po stronie magazynów zostało ogrodzone drutem kolczastym. Wracając z pracy musiał solidnie nadłożyć drogi.

  
George siedział na dziobie swej łodzi i palił nieodłączną fajkę.

  
– Co się dzieje? Dlaczego on to zrobił? – zapytał Harry.

  
– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.

  
– Dowiem się.

  
Musiał jednak poczekać do rana. Louisa na pewno nie było już w biurze, a miejsca jego zamieszkania Harry nie znał.

  
Rano jednak zajęły go ważniejsze sprawy. Była na wpół ubrany, kiedy od strony placu ogrodzonego drutami dobiegły go mrożące krew w żyłach odgłosy: pełen bólu i przerażenia skowyt, jakby kogoś tam mordowano.

  
Wypadł na brzeg i przez zadrutowane przejście w starym murze zobaczył swoją sukę. Lady wplątała się w zwój kolczastego drutu. Im bardziej się szarpała, tym bardziej drut ją kaleczył.

  
– George! Przynieś coś do cięcia drutu – zawołał Harry, wdrapując się na mur – Lady jest cała poraniona!

  
Skye stał w pobliżu, wyraźnie osowiały; kłęby drutu powstrzymywały go przed podejściem do suki.

  
Również Harry nie mógł się dostać do Lady. Gruby drut się nie poddawał i z każdym ruchem suki zdzierał skórę z rąk Harry’ego.

  
– Leż spokojnie, proszę cię, proszę – błagał. Suka spojrzała na niego wzrokiem pełnym cierpienia i na moment zastygła w bezruchu – Dobra dziewczynka – powiedział, wsuwając rękę między druty, żeby pogłaskać Lady i dodać jej otuchy. Ale wtedy właśnie suka poruszyła się i ramię Harry’ego uwięzło w kolczastej plątaninie.

  
– George, gdzie jesteś?

  
Starszy pan wyjrzał przez mur. Dostrzegł, co się dzieje i zgroza odmalowała mu się na twarzy.

  
– Sprowadź pomoc – szlochał Harry – Weterynarza, lekarza, wszystko jedno. Tylko szybko! Pospiesz się!

  
Ale George był stary i Harry uświadomił sobie, że będzie szybciej, jeśli sam się oswobodzi i ściągnie pomoc, nawet gdyby drut miał mu całkiem rozorać rękę. Zacisnął zęby, wyrwał ramię i już po chwili pędził wzdłuż brzegu.

  
– Wracaj i miej oko na Lady – zawołał, mijając George'a.

  
Weterynarz przybył kilka minut później. Wyczerpana Lady leżała na boku i patrzyła na swego pana szeroko otwartymi, pełnymi miłości oczami, jakby pytając, dlaczego nie próbuje się jej pomóc. Oczy Harry’ego zaszły łzami. Weterynarz ciął drut i wyciągał kolce z ciała Lady. Mimo iż przedtem suka dostała zastrzyk, nadal bardzo cierpiała.

  
– Nic nie poczuje – zapewnił weterynarz, ale Harry’emu nie przyniosło to ulgi.

  
Objął ramionami skomlącego obok Skye'a.

  
– Jak to się stało? – dopytywał się lekarz. Zręcznie uwalniał sukę z drutu, ale i jemu nie udało się uniknąć zadrapań.

  
– Nie wiem – odparł Styles – Ale sądzę, że przeskoczyła przez mur i wpadła na zwój drutu. Zwykle w tym miejscu psy się bawią, ale wczoraj pan Tomlinson postawił ogrodzenie.

  
– A ten drut kolczasty pewnie miał być rozciągnięty na murze, bo w robieniu zapory tej wysokości nie widzę sensu.

  
– Pewnie ma pan rację.

  
Weterynarz oswobodził Lady i przeniósł ją przez mur do samochodu.

  
– Trzeba założyć szwy – powiedział – Zatrzymam ją w klinice. Jutro będzie można ją odebrać. A pan również powinien jechać do szpitala.

  
– Tak zrobię – odparł, spoglądając na krwawiącą rękę.

  
Skaleczenia Harry’ego nie były głębokie, obeszło się bez szycia. Opatrzono je i po zastrzyku przeciwtężcowym właściwie mógł iść do pracy. Zamiast tego zadzwonił do firmy i wziął dzień wolny.

  
Chciał się spotkać z pewnym człowiekiem. Chciał, żeby ów człowiek pożałował, że kiedykolwiek o nim usłyszał.

 

***

  
Pewnym krokiem wszedł do firmy Tomlinsona. Nie rozglądając się przeszedł przez sekretariat, kierując się wprost do gabinetu szefa. Zawodowy uśmiech zastygł na ustach sekretarki.

  
– Bardzo przepraszam, ale nie może pan wejść.

  
– Mogę i wejdę – odparł ostro Harry, stojąc w uchylonych drzwiach gabinetu.

  
Atak z zaskoczenia nie powiódł się. Gabinet był pusty. Niemal natychmiast Harry usłyszał jednak szelest papierów przekładanych w przyległym pokoju.

  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podszedł do biurka i czekał.

  
Poprzednim razem obrzucił gabinet jedynie przelotnym spojrzeniem; teraz miał okazję, żeby się rozejrzeć. Był to pokój imponującej wielkości; na podłodze rozpościerał się jasny dywan, a na wyłożonej grubą tapetą ścianie wisiały akwarele. Nowoczesne meble i antyki przemieszano beztrosko. Wielkie dębowe biurko stało prostopadle do ściany, którą niemal w całości zajmowało okno. Obrotowy fotel za biurkiem miał wytartą tapicerkę i niewątpliwie był wygodny.

  
Usłyszał kroki za plecami. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Tomlinsona, który szedł w jego kierunku, pochylony nad trzymanymi w ręku papierami.

  
– Panie Tomlinson – zaczął Harry ostrym tonem.

  
Mężczyzna podniósł oczy i uśmiechnął się.

  
– Harry, jak to miło z twojej strony. Sekretarka nie powiedziała mi, że tutaj jesteś.

  
– Nie miała okazji.

  
– Chciałeś mi zrobić niespodziankę? Co ci się stało? – urwał, widząc zabandażowaną rękę chłopaka.

  
– W porównaniu z Lady nic takiego.

  
– Do diabła z twoim psem – odparł natychmiast Louis – Ja się martwię o ciebie.

  
– No pewnie. I nawet nie przychodzi panu do głowy, że to wszystko stało się z pana winy.

  
– Z mojej winy? Przykro mi, Harry, ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

  
– Nie? – spytał z pogardą – To panu powiem. Ale najpierw niech pan wyjaśni, po co zostało zrobione ogrodzenie z drutu kolczastego.

  
– Czy to nie jest oczywiste?

Styles ze złością odrzucił w tył głowę.

  
– Nie jest. Dla mnie ten drut oznacza jedynie, że muszę chodzić o wiele dłuższą drogą. Czy taki był cel? Chciał pan utrudnić mi życie, żebym nabrał ochoty do przeprowadzki?

  
– Czy to nie dziwne – powiedział z cynicznym uśmiechem – Ale taka myśl nie przyszła mi nawet do głowy.

  
–I ja mam uwierzyć? Musi pan przecież wiedzieć, że tamtędy przechodzę.

  
– Regularnie?

  
– Tak, zawsze.

  
– Przykro mi.

  
– Na pewno nie. Świadomie chciał pan mi zrobić na złość.

  
– Kosztowny sposób. Czyżbyś naprawdę sądził, ze zadałbym sobie aż tyle trudu? Ogrodziłem teren z bardzo prostej przyczyny. Nie lubię wandali. Te magazyny rozbierano cegła po cegle. Chciałbym, żeby coś z nich zostało do czasu, aż rozpocznę przebudowę.

  
– A co pan powie o zwojach drutu kolczastego? Jakie miał pan w związku z nimi plany?

  
Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi.

  
– Drutem kolczastym poleciłem zwieńczyć mur, ale...

  
– Ale polecenia nie wykonano – wszedł mu w słowo Harry.

  
Spojrzenie Tomlinsona znów zatrzymało się na zabandażowanej ręce chłopaka.

  
– Przecież ty nie...

  
– Właśnie tak – przerwał mu lodowatym tonem – A Lady w tej chwili operują. Według mnie to pan jest za to odpowiedzialny i chcę się dowiedzieć, co zamierza pan w tej sprawie zrobić.

 


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piszcie jakieś komentarze czy coś, bo nie wiem, co mam myśleć :P

 

Niebieskie, zimne oczy Louisa Tomlinsona spoczęły na Harrym.

– Gdzie się znajdował ten drut kolczasty? – zapytał.

– Jakie to ma, do diabła, znaczenie, gdzie był? – zawołał chłopak – Lady na niego wpadła, ja też, i chcę się dowiedzieć, co pan zamierza w tej sprawie zrobić.

Zmarszczka na czole Louisa się pogłębiła.

– Odpowiedz na moje pytanie – powiedział.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Po drugiej stronie muru.

– A ty jak się tam dostałeś? Przez bramę?

Styles potrząsnął głową.

– Przejście też było zadrutowane – odparł – Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Pan jest odpowiedzialny za wypadek i jeżeli Lady zdechnie, podam pana do sądu.

– Bardzo się poraniła?

– Oby nie. Nie wiem.

– A więc znajdowała się na cudzym terenie – stwierdził szorstkim głosem Tomlinson.

 Oczy Harry’ego zapłonęły. Rozzłościło go, że mężczyzna próbuje zrzucić na niego odpowiedzialność.

– Moje psy zawsze bawią się w tamtym miejscu. Nie są ludźmi i nie rozumieją, co oznacza drut kolczasty. Lady przeskoczyła przez mur i wylądowała dokładnie w zwojach pańskiego drutu. A ja mam to – wyciągnął zabandażowaną rękę – Bo próbowałem jej pomóc. W końcu musiałem wezwać weterynarza. Gdyby nie zjawił się szybko, Bóg wie, co mogłoby się stać.

– I obarczasz winą mnie? – w jego głosie nie było nawet odrobiny współczucia.

– Oczywiście. Wina leży w całości po pańskiej stronie. W żadnym razie nie powinno się zostawiać drutu w tamtym miejscu.

– Przecież znajdował się na moim terenie. To twój pies był nie w porządku. I ty, bo go nie pilnowałeś.

– Nie doglądam psów bez przerwy przez cały dzień. Kiedy jestem w domu, zawsze biegają w pobliżu. Co pan sobie właściwie wyobraża? Że mam je przywiązać?

Przez kilka sekund panowała wroga cisza. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Harry rozumiał, że to nie Tomlinson zawinił, ale mógł przynajmniej okazać nieco współczucia, a nie wrogość i beznamiętny chłód człowieka, po stronie którego stoi prawo. Gdyby Harry mógł wymierzyć mu policzek, napluć w twarz, albo zrobić coś w tym rodzaju, rozładowałoby to jego wewnętrzny gniew. 

– Zapłacę rachunek od weterynarza – zaproponował Louis.

– I sądzi pan, że to wszystko załatwi? – zapytał Styles z goryczą w głosie – Gdyby nie postanowił pan zbudować Bóg wie czego, nie doszłoby do żadnego wypadku.

– Myślę, Harry , ze najlepiej będzie, jeśli stąd pójdziesz – powiedział lodowato – Przyślij mi rachunki, zajmę się nimi, ale prace przy magazynach będą prowadzone. Chciałbym, żebyście wraz z George'em Millerem wyprowadzili się niezwłocznie. Im szybciej to zrobicie, tym szybciej będę mógł zacząć.

Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał wprost w zimne oczy swego rozmówcy.

Stoczył walkę, jednak nie wyszedł z niej zwycięsko.

– Proszę mnie poprawić, jeśli się mylę, panie Tomlinson – powiedział powoli – Ale mam wrażenie, że dostaliśmy trzy miesiące na przeprowadzkę. Nie ruszę się stąd aż do ostatniej minuty ostatniego dnia, a jeśli pan sądzi, że rzucam panu kłody pod nogi i działam z premedytacją, to niech pan się przyjrzy samemu sobie. Żegnam.

Obrócił się na pięcie i dotarł już niemal do drzwi gabinetu, kiedy ręka Tomlinsona ciężko opadła na jego ramię.

– Jeszcze chwilę, Harry – powiedział, obracając chłopaka twarzą do siebie – Jeszcze jedno. Zastanawiam się, czy w innych sprawach wykazujesz tyle samo namiętności, ile w sprawie tej budowy.

Brunet zmarszczył czoło i po chwili zorientował się, co ma na myśli Tomlinson.

– O tym to pan się nigdy nie dowie.

– Naprawdę? – zsunął ręce z ramion Harry’ego na jego plecy i powoli, lecz bezlitośnie zaczął go przyciągać do siebie.

– Ty draniu! –  krzyknął Styles, bez powodzenia próbując kopnąć go w kostkę. Powinien był się domyślić, do czego wszystko to zmierza i wyjść o wiele wcześniej.

– Odpręż się, Haz – jego głos brzmiał teraz miękko, hipnotycznie – Uważaj, żebyś nie uraził się w rękę.

Mocno przycisnął chłopaka do siebie, wsunął rękę w jego gęste, kręcone włosy i odchylił mu głowę do tyłu, tak, że Harry musiał spojrzeć prosto na niego. Druga ręka Tomlinsona przylgnęła do jego pleców na wysokości krzyża.

Serce mężczyzny biło nierówno, podobnie, jak jego własne, ale Harry’emu zdawało się, że z całkiem innego powodu. Jego podniecała myśl o pocałunku, a w nim nie było nic poza zimną furią. Jeśli sądził, że w ten sposób osłabi jego upór, to popełniał olbrzymią omyłkę.

Zaczął pochylać głowę z tą samą nieubłaganą powolnością, z jaką przedtem przyciągał Harry’ego do siebie. Chłopak próbował się uwolnić, ale jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Kiedy zaś usta Louisa spoczęły w końcu na jego wargach, poczuł, jak przeszywa go dreszcz. Chętnie wmówiłby sobie, że wywołała go odraza, w głębi serca wiedział jednak, że wcale tak nie jest. Miał do czynienia z bardzo atrakcyjnym alfą, wobec którego nie mógł pozostać obojętny.

Pilnował się, żeby nie stracić panowania nad sobą, chcąc udowodnić mu jego omyłkę, ale kiedy usta Tomlinsona poruszyły się, a czubek języka zaczął delikatnie otwierać jego ściśnięte wargi, kiedy zaczął przesuwać ustami po jego twarzy, czubku nosa i kącikach oczu, drażnić płatki uszu i kark poniżej kaskady włosów, Harry zaczął bezwiednie reagować na te pieszczoty. Rozluźnił się, ale był bierny. Pozwalał na pocałunki, ale ich nie odwzajemniał. Nie, na coś takiego nie pozwoliłby sobie nigdy. Tomlinson stosował swoisty szantaż, byłby jednak ślepy, gdyby sądził, że jego taktyki nie dało się  przejrzeć.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że mężczyzna, który go obejmował, znał się na tym, co w tej chwili robił. Serce Harry’ego szaleńczo łomotało. Powstrzymywał się ostatkiem woli, by nie zacząć go całować. Byłoby to wręcz niewybaczalne.

Odetchnął nieco, gdy Louis uniósł głowę, chociaż uścisku nie zwolnił.

– Moje gratulacje – rzekł.

 Harry zmarszczył czoło.

– Jak długo jeszcze byś wytrzymał? – w głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiała drwina –  A może powinniśmy robić to dalej? Jeśli ja...

Jego usta znów musnęły wargi chłopaka, ale tym razem Styles był na to przygotowany.

– Ty draniu! – krzyknął. Odnalazł nowy zapas sił, który pozwolił mu wyrwać się z objęć Tomlinsona – Czy naprawdę myślisz, że odpowiedziałbym na twoje pieszczoty? Jeśli chcesz znać prawdę, to wiedz, że skóra mi od nich cierpnie.

– Myślę, że kłamiesz – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie – Może dla uratowania własnej twarzy? Nie ma przecież nic złego w tym, że omega odpowiada na pieszczoty alfy.

– Ale nie wtedy, kiedy tą alfą jest pan.

– Mamy wprawdzie różne poglądy na temat prac budowlanych, nie oznacza to jednak, że pod innymi względami do siebie nie pasujemy.

– Czyżby? – spytał, z niesmakiem unosząc brwi – Jeśli w ten sposób chce pan załatwić swój interes, to wybrał pan nieodpowiedni obiekt. Ja będę walczyć do ostatniego tchu.

– Świetny chłopak z ciebie! – uśmiechnął się szeroko, zupełnie nie zniechęcony ostrymi słowami Harry’ego.

– Uważam, że robi pan paskudne rzeczy na ziemi mojego dziadka.

– To już nie jest ziemia twojego dziadka — przypomniał mu.

– Ale ma ją pan po nim. Kupił ją pan od mojego wuja, który powinien był powiedzieć, jakie zamysły miał dziadek, i nie wypuszczać z własnych rąk tego terenu bez klauzuli potwierdzającej przeznaczenie go na rezerwat przyrody.

– A może powinieneś to wszystko powiedzieć wujowi?

– On jest równie wredny jak pan. Chodziło mu wyłącznie o szybkie zdobycie pieniędzy. A pana, zdaje się, interesuje to samo.

– Zwykle z tego właśnie powodu ludzie zajmują się biznesem – odparł Tomlinson bez zająknienia.

– Ale żeby budować i przystań, i restaurację? Czy to nie lekka przesada? Nie podoba mi się żaden z tych pomysłów, sądzę jednak, że sama przystań przynajmniej nie zatruje nikomu życia.

– Łodzie, które się wynajmuje, trzeba w zimie konserwować i malować, a wtedy nie przynoszą żadnego zysku. Chcę, żeby ten teren był wykorzystany. Miasto rośnie, a w tej chwili jest w nim niewiele atrakcji. Zobaczysz, restauracja będzie się cieszyła wielkim powodzeniem. Ludzie lubią siedzieć i spoglądać na wodę. Znalazłem tutaj idealne miejsce. Czegoś takiego szukałem już od dawna.

Harry miał dość tej rozmowy.

– Najlepiej zrobię, jak sobie pójdę – powiedział – Widzę, że nic nie osiągnę.

Louis Tomlinson miał gotową odpowiedź na wszystko. Harry rozumiał jego punkt widzenia, chociaż niechętnie się do tego przed samym sobą przyznawał. Nie mógł jednak się z tym pogodzić, przenigdy. Oznaczałoby to, że zawiódł zaufanie dziadka.

Energicznie podszedł do drzwi, rzucając Tomlinsonowi ostatnie, wyniosłe spojrzenie. Jego uśmiechnięta twarz stanowiła obelgę nie do zniesienia.

Wychodząc, trzasnął drzwiami, wprawiając sekretarkę w osłupienie.

Po wyjściu na zewnątrz ugięły się pod nim nogi. Oparł się o ścianę budynku. Tę słabość spowodował nie tyle ostry zatarg z Tomlinsonem, ile jego pocałunek. Od śmierci Nicka Harry przez wiele miesięcy trzymał uczucia na wodzy. A teraz to ohydne indywiduum musiało nagle zaleźć mu za skórę. Jeszcze jeden typ, który uwielbiał wydawać rozkazy, podobnie jak jego ojciec, siostra czy Nick.


	6. Rozdział szósty

 

– Długo cię nie było –  powitał go nad wodą strapiony George Miller.

– Po wyjściu ze szpitala poszedłem do Tomlinsona. Chciałem mu dać nauczkę.

– To nie była jego wina – odparł George z ponurą miną.

– Nie omieszkał tego podkreślić –  odpowiedział Harry – Ale przynajmniej wyrzuciłem to z siebie.

Kłopot polegał na tym, że nie poczuł się ani trochę lepiej.

 – Jak myślisz, czy powinienem iść i zobaczyć, co się dzieje z Lady?

George wyjął fajkę z ust i pokręcił głową.

– Lepiej zostaw ją w spokoju. Na pewno dostała środki znieczulające.

 – Wobec tego zadzwonię. Zaraz wrócę.

Weterynarz uspokoił go, że mimo pokaźnej liczby  szwów suka powinna szybko dojść do siebie. Po lunchu Harry wziął Skye'a na długi spacer. Przystanął nad kanałem, przyglądając się łodzi, która właśnie przedostawała się przez śluzę. Przy śluzie stał biały domek należący do dozorcy. Zaskoczony, zobaczył na nim tabliczkę z napisem „Na sprzedaż". W głowie zaświtał mu pomysł. Wracając postanowił, że na razie nic nie powie George'owi, najpierw dowie się o cenę. George miał piękną łódź, łatwo mógł za nią uzyskać pieniądze potrzebne na zakup domku. Sam też mógłby przy śluzie przycumować! Po powrocie zamknął Skye'a na łodzi. Idąc zauważył, że drut kolczasty został już rozciągnięty na murze. Gdyby ludzie Tomlinsona zrobili to jak należy o dzień wcześniej, Lady nie leżałaby teraz w klinice.

 

***

 

W agencji pośrednictwa nadzieje Harry’ego się rozwiały. Ucieszył się, że nie powiedział George'owi o domku. Cena była obłędnie wysoka.

Wieczorem przyszedł w odwiedziny Liam.

– Co się stało? – spytał z troską, widząc zabandażowaną rękę chłopaka.

Harry opowiedział mu wszystko.

–  O Boże. Widziałem to ogrodzenie.

– Podobno postawiono je, żeby chronić teren przed wandalami – rzekł rozgoryczony Styles.

– Albo po prostu dlatego, że rozpoczęto tam prace. Paru ludzi już kopie jakieś rowy.

– Jesteś tego pewien?

– Absolutnie.

– Przecież Tomlinsonowi nie wolno zaczynać budowy. Jeszcze nie minął nasz trzymiesięczny okres na przeprowadzkę.

– Nie sądzę, żeby taki drobiazg go powstrzymał. Na pewno chce wykonać większą część pracy przed zimą.

– Rano nic mi nie powiedział – złościł się Harry.

– Widziałeś go?

– Pewnie. Poszedłem mu powiedzieć o wypadku z drutami.

– Mam wrażenie, że im szybciej się stąd wyniesiesz, tym lepiej.

 – Nie ma mowy. Nie pozwolę, żeby Tomlinson mnie zastraszył. Bez wątpienia przysłał tutaj kopaczy, chcąc mnie spłoszyć.

– Posłuchaj, Haz, stoisz na straconej pozycji.

– Może – wzruszył ramionami – Ale akurat ta sprawa ma dla mnie ogromne znaczenie. Mimo, że dziadek nie jest już właścicielem ziemi, czuję, że ta sprawa dotyczy mnie osobiście. Nie wycofam się na pewno.

Okazało się, że Liam zna jednego z właścicieli firmy, która sprzedaje domek przy śluzie.

– Porozmawiam z nim i dowiem się, o ile, jego zdaniem, właściciel jest skłonny opuścić cenę.

– Będę ci wdzięczny – odparł Harry.

 

 

***

 

Następnego ranka Harry odebrał Lady. Zaskoczyło go, że suka jest aż tak poraniona. Wygolonych placków skóry, na których założono szwy, było więcej niż futra. Lady podeszła do swego pana machając serdecznie ogonem, ale nie okazała ani śladu zwykłej żywiołowości. Harry omal się nie rozpłakał. Zamiast wrócić na łódź, zawiózł sukę do rodziców, żeby zajęli się nią dopóty, dopóki nie wydobrzeje. Obawiał się, że podczas jego nieobecności Lady może sobie porozrywać szwy.

– Żałuję, że wuj Jack sprzedał tę ziemię Tomlinsonowi – powiedział do matki – Inaczej nie zdarzyłoby się nic złego. Naprawdę nie mogłaś go namówić, żeby zastosował się do życzeń dziadka?

– Znasz przecież wuja – Anne wzruszyła ramionami – Nigdy nie interesował się ochroną przyrody. A ojciec mówi, że nie rozumie, o co robisz tyle hałasu.  Stonely już nie jest małym, sennym miasteczkiem i trzeba się z tym pogodzić.

 Innymi słowy, matka nawet nie próbowała namówić brata do wprowadzenia do umowy klauzuli o przeznaczeniu terenu na rezerwat przyrody. Ojciec przekonał ją, że budowa jest nieunikniona. Zawsze narzucał innym swoje poglądy; Harry wiedział o tym z własnego doświadczenia.

W biurze odwiedził go Liam, ale nie miał dobrych wiadomości.

– Przykro mi, Haz, ktoś już złożył ofertę na ten domek, i to niezbyt odbiegającą od ceny wywoławczej.

– Aż trudno uwierzyć – westchnął brunet – Że ktoś chce zapłacić tyle pieniędzy.

– Widocznie go na to stać.

Harry był bardzo rozczarowany. Marzenia, które snuł przed zaśnięciem, ulotniły się.

 

***

 

Każdego popołudnia po powrocie z pracy Harry spodziewał się zastać ludzi Louisa Tomlinsona zajętych karczowaniem i równaniem terenu, ale dzień w dzień obraz był ten sam. Nie potrafił pojąć, co robią kopacze.

W tydzień później ruch zaczął się na dobre. Przyszedłszy z biura, znalazł „Four Seasons" pokryte warstwą pyłu. George siedział na pokładzie swojej łodzi, jak zwykle z fajką w ustach, i spoglądał ponuro.

– Nie wolno Tomlinsonowi jeszcze nic robić na tym terenie – zaperzył się Styles – Wyznaczony nam termin jeszcze nie minął. Jutro pójdę do niego.

Nie musiał jednak tego czynić, gdyż Louis sam do niego przyszedł. Pojawił się akurat wtedy, kiedy Harry z umytymi włosami wyszedł spod prysznica. Poczuł, jak łódź zakołysała się pod ciężarem człowieka wchodzącego na pokład, i usłyszał szorstki głos Tomlinsona wołający jego imię.

– Jestem tutaj – odezwał się – Proszę wejść. Właśnie chciałem się z panem zobaczyć.

– Tak też przypuszczałem.

Miał na sobie eleganckie białe spodnie i granatową koszulę. Skye natychmiast podbiegł do przybysza i zaczął go lizać po ręce.

– Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? – spytał Harry, wskazując ręką magazyny.

 – Zaczynamy pracę.

– To widzę. I nie ma dla pana znaczenia, że przy okazji zasypuje pan pyłem moją łódź? Również wewnątrz, bo okna zostawiam otwarte ze względu na Skye'a.

–  Wyraźnie cię ostrzegałem – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

– Wymówił mi pan cumowisko – rzucił ostro – Termin wymówienia jeszcze nie upłynął. Łamie pan prawo.

Harry starał się nie zauważać jego zmysłowych ust.

– Nie sądzę – powiedział Louis z irytującym uśmiechem – Złamałbym prawo, gdybym próbował usunąć cię silą. Na moim własnym terenie mogę jednak rozpocząć prace.

– I zamierza pan postępować w ten sposób, dopóki nie zostanę zmuszony do przeprowadzki, bo nie będę mógł wytrzymać?

– Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, na tym polega mój pomysł – przyznał.

– Bardzo zręcznie, ale nie wziął pan pod uwagę mojej woli przetrwania. Kiedy zapuszczę gdzieś korzenie, nic i nikt mnie nie ruszy.

– To ciekawe. Czy mogę usiąść?

– Nie – odburknął – Nie mam panu nic więcej do powiedzenia.

– Naprawdę trudno mi zrozumieć – stwierdził Louis, siadając mimo zakazu – Dlaczego jest pan taki uparty, skoro w końcu i tak dojdzie do przeprowadzki.

Harry spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią.

– Dla zasady, a tego pan oczywiście nie jest w stanie ogarnąć.

– Masz o mnie złą opinię.

– A co w tym dziwnego? Nie czyni mi pan uprzejmości. Jak do tej pory wyłącznie rujnuje pan życie mnie i kilkunastu innym osobom.

– Nikt nie narzekał tak głośno, jak ty.

– Bo nikt nie odczuł tak silnie tej rażącej niesprawiedliwości. Mój dziadek przewraca się w grobie.

– Czy dostałeś rachunek od weterynarza? – Tomlinson zmienił temat.

Harry ściągnął kartkę z półeczki na listy i w milczeniu mu ją podał. Mężczyzna wsunął ją do kieszeni, nawet nie oglądając.

– Dopilnuję, żeby zapłacono – powiedział.

Stylesa kusiło, żeby uregulować rachunek samemu, ale rozsądek nakazywał tego nie robić. Wina leżała przecież po stronie Louisa.

Gość rozejrzał się po kabinie.

– Gdzie jest Lady? – zapytał.

– U rodziców. Bardzo ucierpiała. Nie mogę zostawić jej tutaj bez opieki.

– Jak długo będzie dochodzić do siebie?

– Rany się zabliźniają, ale do całkowitego wyzdrowienia potrzeba kilku tygodni.

– Chętnie bym ją obejrzał.

Harry się skrzywił.

– To zbędne.

– Nie chcesz? Skoro twierdzisz, że to moja wina, chciałbym zobaczyć, co się naprawdę stało.

– Żeby mógł pan twierdzić, że przesadzam? – spytał gniewnie.

– A przesadzasz?

– Nie.

Roześmiał się, widząc jego defensywną postawę.

– Czemu nie usiądziesz?

– Czekam, aż pan sobie pójdzie.

– Myślałem, że mógłbym spędzić z tobą wieczór – rzekł znienacka – Oczywiście, jeżeli nie masz innych planów – spojrzał na zmierzwione, mokre włosy chłopaka i bawełniany szlafrok, który pospiesznie narzucił na siebie – Szykowałeś się do wyjścia?

Harry przecząco pokręcił głową.

–  To dobrze.

– Nie pojmuję, co pan chce na tym zyskać. Zdania na temat przeprowadzki nie zmienię.

– Będę przez parę godzin w towarzystwie ładnej omegi.

– Aż trudno uwierzyć, że cierpi pan na brak towarzystwa – Harry zmierzył gościa pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

– To prawda – przyznał – Ale żadna ze znanych mi omeg nie intryguje mnie tak, jak ty.

Harry miał poczucie, że tej wizycie towarzyszy jeszcze inny ukryty motyw, nie tylko chęć spędzenia z nim czasu. Był ciekaw, o co chodzi.

– Pójdę zrobić z sobą porządek – powiedział – W barku jest whisky, a jeśli woli pan herbatę, można postawić czajnik na gazie.

– Napiję się szkockiej – odparł Louis z promiennym, niemal triumfalnym uśmiechem.

Harry natychmiast pożałował swej zgody na przedłużenie tej wizyty.

Wyciągnął butelkę i szklankę i podsunął je w kierunku gościa.

– Zaraz wrócę.

– Nie musisz się spieszyć – odparł, nalewając sobie szczodrze whisky.

 Brunet zamknął drzwi do sypialni. Włożył jasne jeansy i pierwszą lepszą koszulkę. Przeczesał włosy, ale nie zawracał sobie głowy układaniem ich. Nie miał zamiaru robić wrażenia na Louisie.

Kiedy wrócił do saloniku, gość wyglądał na odprężonego. Skye leżał zwinięty w kłębek u jego stóp. Louis zajmował większą część małej kanapy, więc Harry postanowił usiąść na jednym z dwóch foteli, stojących po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

– Nie napijesz się ze mną? – zapytał.

– Raczej nie. Rzadko pijam alkohol, no chyba, że podejmuję gości.

– A co teraz robisz? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

– Mam nieproszonego gościa.

Louis pociągnął łyk ze szklaneczki, nie spuszczając oka z chłopaka.

– Szkoda, że tak się na mnie boczysz. Moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi.

– Czyżby? To przecież niemożliwe, wiem, kim pan jest.

– Wrogiem – przyznał ponuro.

Tomlinson wypełniał całą przestrzeń w kabinie. Chcąc uniknąć zetknięcia z wyciągniętymi nogami przybysza, Harry musiał schować stopy pod fotelem.

Nie było tutaj dla niego miejsca i brunet żałował, że pozwolił mu zostać. Poczuł zapach jego perfum i to mimo woli przypomniało mu chwilę, w której alfa przyciskał go do swego silnego ciała.

– Jak długo masz tę łódź? – spytał Louis.

– Dwanaście miesięcy – odparł Harry, przenosząc wzrok na jego twarz.

– Dziwaczny pomysł.

– Nie sądzę. Mój dziadek ze strony ojca był przewoźnikiem, a odziedziczył to zajęcie po własnym ojcu. Również mój ojciec pływał na statkach rzecznych już jako chłopiec. Wiem wszystko na temat łodzi, umiem nimi doskonale manewrować.

– Moje uznanie. Myślałem, że kupiłeś łódź, bo taka była moda.

– Teraz pan wie i może wreszcie zrozumie, dlaczego tak się zapieram. Nie chodzi tylko o przebudowę nabrzeża. Od kiedy pamiętam, zawsze chciałem mieszkać na łodzi.

– Nie ma powodu, żebyś z tego rezygnował.

– Ale ja chcę zostać tutaj, właśnie tutaj! – wykrzyknął Harry.

– Jesteś najbardziej nierozsądną omegą, jaką spotkałem –  powiedział z chłodnym błyskiem w oczach.

– Ja uważam inaczej, panie Tomlinson. Po prostu bronię własnych interesów.

 – To rozumiem, ale nie wtedy, kiedy wynik jest z góry przesądzony. Powiedz, jaką różnicę ci sprawi, że wyprowadzisz się stąd za kilka tygodni, a nie jutro?

– Po prostu – odparł zapalczywie Harry –  Będę miał tę satysfakcję, że zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem dla powstrzymania pańskich planów.

– Nic ani nikt mnie nie powstrzyma – oznajmił niezłomnie Louis.

– Ale na pewno mogę panu zatruć życie.

– Albo sobie – odciął się z rozbawieniem – Dzisiaj masz dopiero przedsmak tego, co się będzie działo. Chmury pyłu na pewno się nie zmniejszą.

– Już się pan cieszy, prawda?

– Z pewnością nie będę miał nudnego życia.

Było w tym wiele prawdy. Również Harry nie nudził się ani przez chwilę, od kiedy usłyszał nazwisko Tomlinson. Musiał też przyznać, że Louis był ciekawym kompanem, i że od dawna już nie czuł się tak ożywiony. Reagował całym ciałem na bliskość tego mężczyzny.

– Czyli nigdy nie masz ochoty wyjść za mąż? – zapytał nagle.

Styles zrobił wielkie oczy, zaskoczony zmianą tematu. Zupełnie, jakby Louis czytał mu w myślach.

– Najmniejszej. Nie przepadam za alfami.

– A co z tym facetem, którego już tutaj spotkałem? Kim jest dla ciebie?

– Nikim. Kariera zawodowa jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż małżeństwo.

– Och, zapomniałem o twoich ambicjach.

– I oczywiście nie aprobuje pan ambicji u omeg.

Harry rzucił mu jeszcze jedno drwiące spojrzenie i wyszedł do kuchni, postawić czajnik na gazie. Tomlinson wstał i poszedł za nim.

–  Czy napije się pan kawy? 

– Nie, dziękuję. Dlaczego sądzisz, że nie aprobuję?

– To widać.

– Z czego to wynika?

– Choćby z pana nieprzychylnego stosunku do mnie.

– Czy kiedykolwiek dawałem temu wyraz?

– Właściwie nie, ale to się czuje.

– Może powinieneś wziąć lekcję psychologii. Mam nieprzychylny stosunek nie do ciebie, lecz do twojej postawy.

– Co za różnica?

– Sądzę, że w głębi, za tą chłodną, ochronną fasadą, kryje się omega pełna ciepła i namiętności.

– Naprawdę?

– Jestem tego pewien.

– Czyli zamierza pan pokonać owe wewnętrzne bariery i odkryć moje prawdziwe „ja"?

– To byłoby interesujące – Louis poruszył brwiami.

– To byłaby czysta strata czasu. Nie jestem zainteresowany znajomością z panem, bez względu na jej charakter.

– Czy z powodu tego, co robię?

– Z powodu tego, jak mnie pan dręczy.

Louis wstał z krzesła i zaczął iść w kierunku Harry’ego, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Czyżby go sprowokował? Ręce Louisa opadły jego na ramiona i sunąc ku górze, zatrzymały się na szyi. Zamarł z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, nie robiąc  żadnego ruchu. Patrzył mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, jak zahipnotyzowany. 


	7. Rozdział siódmy

 

Pocałował go. Jego wcześniejsza łagodność gdzieś zniknęła i teraz  ściskał Harry’ego mocno, prawie do bólu. Styles nie mógł się poruszyć, ani wydobyć z siebie choćby słowa. Czuł, że budzi się w nim pragnienie, że podświadomie oczekuje dalszych pieszczot. Jeszcze chwila a całkiem mu ulegnie. Przestraszył się tego.  

Zaczął się szarpać i wyrywać. Wreszcie zdołał się uwolnić.

– Ty draniu! – krzyknął.

Jego oczy płonęły gniewem; z trudem łapał oddech. Próbował odzyskać panowanie nad sobą.

– A ty jesteś dzikusem. Zachowujesz się jak rozzłoszczona kocica.

– A czyja to wina?

– Czyżby skrzywdziła cię jakaś alfa?

Harry rzucił się do wyjścia z kabiny i z  furią otworzył drzwi na oścież.

– Nic ci do mojego prywatnego życia! Wynoś się!

– Przyznaj, że mam rację. To wszystko przez alfę.

– Co wszystko?

– Twoja nienawiść do całego rodu alf. Twój sprzeciw budzi nie to, co robię, lecz sam fakt, że jestem alfą.

– Nie pochlebiaj sobie.

– Wiesz chyba, że stoisz na straconej pozycji. W obu przypadkach.

– Co to ma znaczyć?

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i delikatnie dotknął dłonią policzka chłopaka.

– Nic poza tym.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę. Oparł się pokusie odepchnięcia jego ręki; czuł, jak bardzo przyspieszony jest jego puls.

– Może sprawia ci przyjemność zaprzeczanie, że jakaś alfa robi na tobie wrażenie – spojrzenie Louisa przenikało ubranie Harry’ego, niemal dotykając jego rozgrzanej skóry – Ale jeśli będziesz reagował tak, jak teraz reagujesz, to kto wie? Może właśnie ja sprawię, że zapomnisz o ambicjach i staniesz się w pełni omegą.

– Czyżbyś sugerował, że teraz nią nie jestem? – zapytał Harry. Arogancja Louisa go zdumiewała.

– Wyglądasz jak omega – odparł z cynicznym uśmiechem – Jak bardzo atrakcyjna omega, nawet odczuwasz i pachniesz jak omega, ale to wszystko.

– Uważasz, że nie potrafię być omegą? Po prostu nie mam czasu na kontakty z alfami.

– Na miłość zawsze jest czas, mój drogi.

– Nie jestem tego pewien. Z moich obserwacji wynika, że alfy uszczęśliwia jedynie rozkazywanie niższej rasie omeg. Mam tego po uszy. Teraz sam decyduję o sobie i nie zamierzam nic zmieniać.

– Opowiedz mi o sobie – poprosił niespodziewanie Louis.

– Po co?

– Może wtedy zrozumiem cię lepiej.

– A czy wtedy zmienisz zdanie i pozwolisz mi zostać?

– O tym nie ma mowy.

– Nie będzie więc mowy o moim prywatnym życiu.

– Przecież wiesz, że nie wszystkie alfy są ulepione z tej samej gliny.  Większość z nas woli okazywać omegom miłość i szacunek.

– Mówisz, oczywiście, o sobie – zakpił Harry.

– Takie jest życie.

Styles nie uwierzyłby mu za nic. Od kiedy się spotkali, bez przerwy próbował wydawać mu polecenia. Pomyślał, że może powinien wyjaśnić, dlaczego jest tak bardzo przeciwko niemu i alfom w ogóle.

– Masz wiele z mojego ojca, wiesz? On też próbował kierować moim życiem. Siostra tak samo. Zawsze słuchałem go bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ale to się skończyło.

– Może nie powinieneś ich potępiać, lecz czuć wdzięczność, że wyrobili w tobie silny charakter.

– Nie tylko oni – odparł Harry – Miałem chłopaka. I on także próbował mi mówić, co mam robić. Zawsze musiałem dostosowywać się do niego. Kompromisy nie wchodziły w grę. Byłem zresztą zbyt zakochany, żeby o nie walczyć. Stopniowo zacząłem dostrzegać jego egoizm. Kiedy zażądał, żebym rzucił wszystko i poszedł za nim, odmówiłem. Powiedziałem, że mam dość bycia niewolnikiem.

– Czy jeszcze kiedyś się z nim spotkałeś? – Louis słuchał zwierzeń chłopaka z kamienną twarzą.

– Nie – przełknął ślinę – Tego samego dnia zginął w wypadku. Naturalnie czułem się winny, byłem zrozpaczony, ale właśnie wtedy przysięgłem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pozwolę żadnemu alfie zawładnąć moim życiem. I w tym zamiarze trwam. A teraz, skoro już wszystko wiesz, idź sobie.

– Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz...

– Owszem.

– Wobec tego dobranoc, Haz – zanim zdołał go powstrzymać, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i przycisnął wargi do czoła – Dobranoc, dumny przyjacielu. Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie zwalczasz. Mimo wszystko myślę, że nie masz racji. Jak już mówiłem, nie wszystkie alfy są takie same.

Odszedł, nim  Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć.

 

***

 

Z każdym dniem warstwa pyłu na łodzi robiła się grubsza. Sprzątanie straciło wszelki sens. Lady prawie wydobrzała i Harry przywiózł ją do domu. Suka biegała wzdłuż kanału wraz ze Skye'em; oba zwierzaki cieszyły się, że znów są razem. Ale dni pobytu Harry’ego na kanale były policzone. Zaczął się ostatni tydzień. Wkrótce potem chłopak spotkał George'a Millera. Staruszek miał na twarzy szeroki uśmiech.

– Co się stało? – spytał – Znalazłeś dla siebie miejsce?

– Syn odkrył stary domek nad śluzą. Był do wynajęcia. Jutro się przenoszę.

Styles był zdziwiony, ale ucieszyło go to rozwiązanie. Miał też nadzieję, że sam zrealizuje pierwotny plan. Następnego dnia okazało się jednak, że na odcinku przy śluzie kanał jest zbyt wąski i zarząd nie zgodzi się na urządzenie tam cumowiska. Ostatnia nadzieja prysła jak bańka mydlana.

 


	8. Rozdział ósmy

 

O północy z niedzieli na poniedziałek mijał termin wymówienia. Harry nie widział Louisa Tomlinsona od tamtego wspólnie spędzonego wieczoru. Nie zdziwił się jednak, gdy ostatniego popołudnia zobaczył go, jak zbliża się szybkimi krokami. Styles wiedział, że postępuje nierozsądnie; skoro jednak prowadził wojnę nerwów, zamierzał bez względu na okoliczności pozostać na miejscu niemal do północy. Potem chciał odpłynąć i przycumować na dzień lub dwa przy brzegu, wzdłuż którego biegła ścieżka. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że rzeczywiście będzie musiał opuścić Stonely. Nienawidził myśli, że go do tego zmuszono, toteż nie powitał przyjaźnie Louisa, którego głowa pojawiła się w drzwiach. Zamiast zaprosić go do środka łodzi, wyszedł na pokład.

– Masz jeszcze siedem godzin, Harry. Zamierzasz odpłynąć po ciemku? –  jeszcze nigdy lodowaty błękit jego oczu nie wzbudził w nim tyle niepewności.

– Odpłynę, kiedy przyjdzie czas – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Jesteś przygotowany do odpłynięcia?

– Prawdę mówiąc, nie.

– To śmieszne.

Pożałował, że Louis stoi tuż obok niego. Reagował na bliskość jego ciała. Od czasu ostatniego pocałunku bez przerwy był pod jego wrażeniem.

 – O ósmej rano robotnicy mają zburzyć mur. Wykop po drugiej stronie jest już gotowy. Można zacząć prace nad wejściem do przystani. Proponuję więc, żebyś odpłynął teraz.

– W tej sytuacji nie mam wyboru – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami z pozorną beztroską – Szkoda, że nie powiadomiłeś mnie wcześniej o stanie robót.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że wziąłbyś to pod uwagę?

– Nie wypływałabym stąd o tak późnej porze.

– Dokąd zamierzasz teraz się wybrać?

– Przycumuję gdzieś za śluzą. Nigdzie blisko nie znajdę chyba cumowiska. Bardzo mi to utrudni dojazd do pracy, ale jakoś przeżyję.

– Oferta mojego przyjaciela wciąż jest aktualna.

Harry wiedział, że nie ma wyboru.

– Gdzie on mieszka?

– Pokażę ci.

Była to ostatnia rzecz, której chciał. Ten człowiek irytował go ponad wszelką miarę.

– Po prostu powiedz, gdzie to jest.

– Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wejdę na łódź i stanę za sterem.

– Jak daleko trzeba płynąć? – spytał wrogo.

– Ponad kilometr.

Styles najchętniej wrzuciłby tego faceta do kanału. Czyżby jego wynurzenia podczas ostatniego spotkania nie miały dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia? Czyżby nie zrozumiał, że stawia go w sytuacji, której za wszelką cenę starał się uniknąć? Zapalił silnik. Oparł się pokusie, żeby odpłynąć bez Tomlinsona. Nie wiedział przecież, dokąd. Mężczyzna stanął obok niego na rufie i Harry’emu wydawało sie, że przypatruje się uważnie każdemu jego ruchowi. Wkrótce znaleźli się wśród całkiem odmiennych, wiejskich krajobrazów.

– Zręcznie manewrujesz łodzią – powiedział po pewnym czasie.

A to dopiero komplement! Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem.

–  Przecież ci mówiłem, że ćwiczyłem to od dziecka.

– Rzeczywiście. Zacząłeś, kiedy tylko wyrosłeś z pieluch. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałem.

– W porządku, przesadziłem. Ale nie powinieneś mnie traktować jak idiotę.

– Wtedy cię nie znałem.

– A teraz mnie znasz?

– Prawdopodobnie nie do końca, ale przecież mamy czas.

– Wątpię – odparł, obrzucając go ostrym spojrzeniem – Nie podoba mi się, że narobiłeś mi tyle kłopotów i nie zamierzam się z tobą więcej spotykać.

– Tego się raczej nie uniknie.

– A to czemu?

– Bo... – urwał, gdyż dopłynęli do miejsca, gdzie kanał zakręcał. Wskazał na wprost –  Przybij do brzegu przy tej kępie drzew. Bo tymczasem ja mieszkam w tym domu.

– Żartujesz, prawda?

– Mówię poważnie. Mój przyjaciel wyjechał za morze i pozwolił mi korzystać ze swojego domu podczas remontu mojego.

– To znaczy, że on o mnie nie wie. Wyobrażam sobie, jak się ucieszy, kiedy wróci i znajdzie łódź przycumowaną na tyłach ogrodu.

– Calvin nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu. Zresztą rzadko bywa w domu.

– Ale ja mam wiele przeciwko temu. Oszukałeś mnie. Wiedziałeś, ze nigdy w życiu bym tu nie zacumował.

– Tak –  przyznał Louis ze słabym uśmiechem – Przyszło mi to do głowy. Ale musiałem cię stamtąd dzisiaj ruszyć, tak czy inaczej.

Harry przełknął gorzką pigułkę i skupił się na łodzi. Mimo niechęci musiał przyznać, że cumuje w idyllicznym miejscu. Często oglądał ten dom, gdy pływał po kanale, i zawsze zazdrościł właścicielowi.

Rząd ciemnozielonych cyprysów odgradzał miejsce cumowania łodzi od budynku. Mimo iż ścieżki wśród trawników schodziły aż do samej wody, okazało się, że do drogi okalającej posiadłość można dostać się także idąc wzdłuż kanału i wspinając się pod górę przy moście. Dzięki temu Harry mógł w ogóle nie spotykać Louisa. Jedyny problem stanowiły psy, którym trzeba było znacznie ograniczyć wolność.

– Jeśli Lady i Skye nie będą rozkopywać grządek, to nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie miałyby biegać po całym terenie – powiedział Louis, odgadując myśli chłopaka – Będą pilnowały nie tylko łodzi, lecz także posiadłości.

– Mam pewne wątpliwości – odparł Harry –  Przecież wpuściły cię na łódź bez najmniejszych kłopotów.

– Miałem kiedyś owczarka niemieckiego. Wiem, jak sobie radzić z psami. Nie sądzę, żeby Skye i Lady równie łatwo wpuściły kogoś innego.

Szczerze mówiąc, brunet był tego samego zdania. Louis sprawnie przywiązał łódź. Było widać, że robi to nie po raz pierwszy.

– Czy twój przyjaciel ma łódź?

– Brak mu na to czasu. Ale poprzedni właściciele chyba mieli. Przy nabrzeżu jest kran i elektryczność. Nie powinieneś mieć trudności z dostaniem zezwolenia na stały pobyt. Tu jest znakomite miejsce. Podoba mi się, chciałem nawet ten dom odkupić.

Styles pomyślał, że gdyby to się stało, znowu musiałby szukać nowego miejsca.

Louis wciąż nie odchodził. Łódź była przywiązana, psy biegały po ogrodzie, nie miał tu już przecież nic do roboty.

– Dziękuję za wskazanie cumowiska – Harry odchrząknął.

Tomlinson skinął głową.

– Zagospodaruj się trochę. Potem zapraszam do domu na drinka.

– Dziękuję, ale nie skorzystam. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie zamierzam w żaden sposób rozwijać naszej znajomości.

– Chciałem po prostu okazać się dobrym sąsiadem – oświadczył Louis – Jeśli chcesz mieć święty spokój, to proszę bardzo.

Skinął głową, odwrócił się i ruszył ścieżką w stronę domu. Harry usiłował przekonać samego siebie, że niczego się po tej znajomości nie spodziewa. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Louis Tomlinson jest wyjątkowo atrakcyjnym alfą, pierwszym, który wywarł na nim wrażenie od śmierci Nicka, kiedy to zupełnie przestał zwracać uwagę na mężczyzn.

Zrobił sobie herbatę, próbując myśleć o czymś innym. Gwizdnął na psy. Lady wróciła, ale po Skye'u nie było śladu.

Teren wokół domu obejmował ponad hektar ziemi. Na krótko strzyżonych trawnikach rosły drzewa iglaste, tu i ówdzie widniały wrzosowe rabaty, był też ogródek skalny i sadzawka ze złotymi rybkami, chroniona siecią przed czaplami. Dalej rysowała się sylwetka fontanny, tuż przy basenie, oraz ściany cedrowego budyneczku, prawdopodobnie mieszczącego saunę. Na wzgórzu stał letni domek i połyskiwały szyby oranżerii.

Z tarasu rozciągał się widok na kanał i basen. Jaskrawoczerwone pelargonie, purpurowe i białe petunie i chmary niebieskich lobelii rosły w skrzynkach i wiszących koszykach. Rozsuwane szklane drzwi do domu były uchylone.

Wewnątrz obok Louisa siedział Skye.

Harry podszedł, poirytowany, i zawołał psa. Nie ruszył się z miejsca; nadal przyglądał się Louisowi, machając ogonem.

– Przynajmniej on jest gotów się zaprzyjaźnić – powiedział Louis – Szkoda, że nie bierzesz z niego przykładu.

Rozzłoszczony Styles szerzej rozsunął drzwi.

– Wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Nie mam zamiaru zawierać z tobą przyjaźni. Skye, do nogi! – rozkazał stanowczo. Pies usłuchał – Uczysz go nieposłuszeństwa. Proszę tego więcej nie robić – obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę łodzi.

– Poczekaj! – zawołał Louis.

Harry nie dowiedział się, co Tomlinson chciał mu powiedzieć, w tej bowiem chwili zza rogu domu wyłoniła się dziewczyna, zmierzająca w ich kierunku.

Miała jasnobrązowe, farbowane włosy i  złocistą opaleniznę. Nosiła czerwoną, obcisłą sukienkę, do której dobrała barwę szminki, lakieru do paznokci i butów na wysokich obcasach. 

Patrzyła tylko na Louisa.

– Kochany, dzwoniłam od frontu jak szalona. Myślałam, że cię nie ma – powiedziała z przejęciem.

Louis uśmiechnął się na jej widok, jakby całkiem odmieniony.

– Dzwonek nie działa, Bri. Dlaczego nie dałaś mi znać, że przyjedziesz?

– Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę.

Louis wyciągnął ramiona, a dziewczyna się w nie wtuliła. Harry odwrócił się i chciał odejść. Wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie.

Zaskoczony usłyszał głos Louisa.

– Nie odchodź, Haz – zawołał – Musisz poznać moją przyjaciółkę, Brianę Jungwirth – zwrócił się do dziewczyny – A to jest mój nowy sąsiad, Harry Styles.

– Sąsiad? – skrzywiła się Briana – Nie rozumiem.

– Harry mieszka na łodzi – wyjaśnił z ciepłym uśmiechem – Był zmuszony się przeprowadzić i zaproponowałem mu, żeby przycumował łódź tutaj.

 _Można i tak to przedstawić_ , pomyślał gorzko Styles.

– Nie przejmuj się, właśnie wychodzę – powiedział do Briany –  Nie naruszam prawa własności, masz Louisa wyłącznie dla siebie. Przyszedłem po prostu zabrać psa, który trochę się temu panu naprzykrzał. Do widzenia.

– Do zobaczenia rano – odparł Louis, nagle zachmurzony.

– Rano?

– Zakładam, że trzeba cię podwieźć do Stonely.

– Rzeczywiście, masz rację – Harry uśmiechnął się radośnie, usiłując ukryć to, co czuł – Bardzo dziękuję. W czasie przerwy na lunch zabiorę własny samochód, więc nie będziesz się mną musiał dłużej przejmować. Przepraszam za tyle kłopotów.

Odszedł szybko i po kilku krokach zorientował się, że tamci dwoje zniknęli wewnątrz domu. Poczuł bezsensowną urazę do Louisa. Zastanawiał się, jak długo się znają i co go łączy z tą dziewczyną. Czy Briana jest dla Louisa kimś szczególnym, czy też po prostu jedną z licznych przyjaciółek? Z łodzi nie było widać domu. _Na szczęście_ , pomyślał Harry, ale jego wyobraźnia pracowała bez przerwy: teraz piją drinka, Briana przytula się do Louisa, czuje dotyk jego ciała, ich serca biją wspólnym rytmem.

Usiadł na pokładzie. Oparty o kabinę z zamkniętymi oczyma poddawał się urokowi ciepłego wieczoru. Nagle usłyszał głosy. Otworzył oczy. Nad samą wodą stali Louis i Briana. Obejmowali się, najwyraźniej nie krępując się jego obecnością. Harry przypuszczał zresztą, że Louis sprowadził tu dziewczynę umyślnie. Psy pobiegły do nich, ale brunet zszedł pod pokład. Nie chciał być świadkiem tej sceny.

Po kilku minutach psy wróciły, a chwilę potem Harry usłyszał warkot silnika samochodu. Briana odjechała. _Sama czy z Louisem?_

Próbował sobie wytłumaczyć, że dzięki Brianie Louis zostawi go w spokoju.

Przecież tego właśnie pragnął. _Ale czy naprawdę?_

O dziesiątej poszedł spać. Chwilę przedtem zdawało mu się, że od strony domu przebijają błyski światła. Zasypiał z myślą o  Louisie i bardzo z siebie niezadowolony zbudził się z tą samą myślą rano.

Włożył dres i zabrał psy na długi spacer do lasu. Po powrocie napełnił czajnik wodą i zrobił sobie śniadanie, ale kiedy odkręcił prysznic, okazało się, że nie ma ani kropli wody. Zapomniał napełnić zbiornik. W dodatku nie miał w łodzi węża. Stary wyrzucił, a nowego nie kupił, bo na dawnym cumowisku korzystał ze wspólnego. Zrezygnował z kąpieli i poszedł nabrać do czajnika wody z kranu na brzegu. Wracał właśnie na łódź, kiedy zobaczył zbliżającego się Louisa. Wilgotne, brązowe włosy lekko mu falowały. Był ubrany jak zwykle w białą koszulę, rozpiętą pod szyją, i spodnie od granatowego, prążkowanego garnituru.

– Czy coś jest nie tak?

– Nie mam wody, żeby wziąć prysznic – przyznał niechętnie Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać przyspieszonego bicia serca na widok tego mężczyzny – I nie mam węża do napełniania zbiornika.

– Ooo – powiedział z naganą w głosie –  Miałem cię za zorganizowaną osobę.

 – Każdemu może się to zdarzyć. Dzisiaj kupię wąż i wieczorem napełnię zbiornik.

– Wąż gdzieś tutaj powinien być. Proponuję jednak, żebyś wziął prysznic w łazience.

– Nie – odparł niemal od razu Styles.

– Dlaczego nie? Boisz się?

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– Jaki więc jest powód?

– Nie ma żadnego, oprócz poglądu na sprawy własności.

– Gdybyś nie powiedział, nie zgadłbym za żadne skarby – stwierdził kpiąco Louis.

Dom wewnątrz był równie ładny, jak widziany z ogrodu. Kiedy Louis wprowadził go do łazienki, Harry otworzył usta ze zdumienia. W podwyższonej części, wyłożonej szarym marmurem, dostrzegł wielką wannę oraz kabinę prysznicową. Ściany wyłożono kafelkami w delikatne czarne i czerwone paski. W lustrzanych szafkach ściennych, umieszczonych nad czarno-złotymi umywalkami, odbijało się światło z przeciwległego okna.

Musiał się jednak spieszyć. Wciąż rozkoszował się ożywczym strumieniem wody, kiedy Louis zastukał do drzwi, przypominając, że robi się późno.

Natychmiast zakręcił kran i wyszedł z kabiny. Stopa trafiła na śliski marmur. Harry zamachał rękami w powietrzu i przewrócił się do tyłu. Rozległ się łomot. Zamek był zepsuty, zauważył to natychmiast po wejściu, a teraz Louis, słysząc jego krzyk, wpadł do łazienki. Harry nie wiedział, co dokucza mu bardziej – ból czy świadomość, ze Louis widzi go nagiego.

– Poślizgnąłem się – jęknął.

– Możesz wstać?

– Chyba tak.

Wyciągnął rękę, do której chłopak kurczowo przylgnął. Potem owinął go jednym z czarno-złotych ręczników, najpierw jednak dokładnie obejrzał każdy skrawek jego ciała. Robił to powoli, przesuwając spojrzenie od  stóp po potargane mokre włosy. Harry czuł, jak wszystkie nerwy w jego ciele wibrują.

– Na pewno nic ci się nie stało? – spytał Tomlinson z zafrasowaną miną.

Styles wymusił na sobie uśmiech.

– Kości nie połamałem, chociaż do wieczora zrobię się na pewno czarnosiny.

– Mam maść, jeśli sobie życzysz.

– Nie, dziękuję – powiedział szybko, zaniepokojony myślą o dotyku jego dłoni.

– Nie proponowałem, że cię nią natrę, tylko że przyniosę. Dlaczego wciąż opacznie interpretujesz wszystko, co mówię?

– O to samo mogę spytać ciebie – oświadczył Harry, unosząc podbródek. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy, usiłując go sprowokować do zarzucenia mu kłamstwa.

Louis w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak chłopak utykając podchodzi do stołka, na którym leżało równo złożone ubranie.

– Może powinienem wezwać lekarza – zaproponował.

– Nie bądź śmieszny – burknął Harry – Za chwilę dojdę do siebie.

– O niczym bardziej nie marzę niż mieć na głowie męczennika.

– Osobiście wolę nazywać to hartem ducha – głos Stylesa brzmiał dość zjadliwie –  I jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko opuszczeniu łazienki, to wyjdź, bo chcę się ubrać. Nie mogę się spóźnić do pracy.

– Chyba nie wybierasz się do biura?

– Oczywiście, że się wybieram. Parę siniaków mnie nie powstrzyma.

– Jesteś szalony.

– Mam dzisiaj ważne zebranie.

– A praca jest zawsze na pierwszym miejscu. Powinienem był pamiętać. Harry Styles, omega, która poświęciła się karierze zawodowej. Nic nie zatrzyma go w drodze po szczeblach drabiny sukcesu.

Kpina rozdrażniła Harry’ego, ale nie podniósł głosu.

– Proszę, wyjdź stąd.

– Jeśli nalegasz. Może przynieść ci z łodzi strój do pracy? Po co masz ubierać się dwa razy? To śmieszne.

Harry stoczył ciężką walkę z sobą.

– Dobrze. W szafie znajdziesz ciemny garnitur w czerwone prążki. Weź też czarną koszulę i buty. Klucz jest na haczyku przy drzwiach.

Przez następne pięć minut żałował, że pozwolił mu iść. Myśl o Louisie szperającym w szafie wyzwolił w nim najdziwniejsze uczucia. Kiedy w końcu wrócił, niosąc również bieliznę, rumieniec wystąpił mu na policzki.

Ubrał się jak najszybciej potrafił. W drodze do samochodu spotkali ogrodnika. Psy obwąchały go i zaakceptowały, Harry ucieszył się więc, że może zostawić je w ogrodzie.

Usiadłszy w samochodzie obok Louisa nie mógł jednak zapomnieć, że jego ręce dotykały ubrania, które miał na sobie, nawet tych najbardziej intymnych części garderoby, przylegających do ciała. Wraz z tą myślą przyszło odkrycie, że nie czuje już do niego niechęci. Wcale nie pragnął, żeby tak się stało. Nie chciał się zakochać. Nie chciał alfy w swoim życiu, zwłaszcza takiej, jak on.


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

 

Louis zatrzymał samochód przed firmą farmaceutyczną, w której pracował Harry.

– Gdybyś nie czuł się na siłach prowadzić z powrotem, to zadzwoń do mnie, odwiozę cię.

– Nie będzie takiej konieczności – odparł zdecydowanie – Mogę powiedzieć ci to już teraz. Miło mi, że będziesz w domu, w razie gdybym potrzebował pomocy, ale w innych okolicznościach powinniśmy, jak sądzę, zachowywać dystans. Do widzenia.

Wysiadł z samochodu, nim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć.

Przez cały dzień był obolały, ale dawał sobie radę. Kiedy wrócił do domu zauważył, że zbiornik jest napełniony, pojawił się też wąż. Minęło jednak kilka dni i Louis nie dawał znaku życia. Dziwiło go to, zważywszy, że tak się przejął jego upadkiem. Wreszcie dowiedział się od ogrodnika, że pan Tomlinson wyjechał na kilka dni w sprawach służbowych.

Nadszedł weekend, a Louisa wciąż nie było. Przyszła fala upałów, toteż po lunchu  Harry włożył szorty i położył się na trawiastym skrawku ziemi przy łodzi.

Psy dyszały, leżąc obok niego. Styles tęsknie pomyślał o kąpieli w basenie.

Ogrodnika i jego żony nie było, miał całą posiadłość dla siebie. Basen też. Właściwie czemu by nie skorzystać? Dotychczas przebywał tylko w swoim zakątku w ogrodzie, ale przecież Louis z pewnością nie miałby nic przeciwko temu.

Chwycił ręcznik z łodzi, przebiegł przez trawnik i wskoczył do wody. Co za rozkosz! Przepłynął dla rozgrzewki kilka długości basenu, potem przewrócił się na plecy i leniwie unosił na wodzie, patrząc w bezchmurne niebo. Czuł ciepło słońca na twarzy, dolatywało go brzęczenie owadów.

– Co ty, do diabła, tutaj robisz? – rozległ się nagle poirytowany głos Louisa.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

– A jak ci się zdaje?

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebym ci pozwalał korzystać z basenu.

– Sądziłem, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu.

– Mam, i to cholernie dużo.

Nie mogąc zrozumieć przyczyn jego złości, Styles wyszedł z basenu.

 – Chyba nie robię żadnej szkody? A jeśli sądzić po twoim wyglądzie, tobie też przydałoby się trochę relaksu.

– Na który miałbym szansę, gdyby cię tutaj nie było.

 Harry spojrzał na niego wrogo.

– Czyżbyś zapomniał, że przycumowałem tu łódź za twoją namową?

– Nie przewidziałem, że będziesz bez pytania korzystać z wyposażenia.

– O co ci właściwie chodzi? Miałeś nieudany tydzień i postanowiłeś wyładować się na mnie?

– Między innymi – burknął – Ale nie zamierzam się przed tobą tłumaczyć.

Brunet owinął się ręcznikiem. Psy, które zaczęły ujadać na dźwięk jego krzyku, uspokoiły się po chwili.

– Nic dziwnego, że nigdy nie byłeś żonaty – powiedział zimno – Żadna omega nie wytrzymałaby tak bezsensownego zachowania.

Nie powinien był tego mówić. Przedtem Louis był wściekły, teraz poczerwieniał na twarzy i zmrużył oczy; wyraźnie wpadł w furię. Harry cofnął się o krok.

– Byłem żonaty, Haz – ton jego głosu był przerażająco spokojny.

– I co – ciągnął niefrasobliwie – Żona rozwiodła się z tobą?

Louis spiorunował chłopaka wzrokiem.

– Eleanor umarła dokładnie pięć lat temu.

– Och, przepraszam – Harry zatkał dłońmi usta – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem. Boże, tak mi przykro. Nigdy nie powiedziałbym czegoś takiego, gdybym... – zabrakło mu słów do wyrażenia ubolewania. Zachował się okropnie.

– Już się z tym pogodziłem – powiedział smutno.

– Mieliście dzieci? – odważył się spytać Styles. Minęło kilka pełnych napięcia sekund.

– Żona była w ciąży, kiedy umarła –  odpowiedział w końcu Louis.

Harry zamknął oczy. To musiało być o wiele gorsze niż wiadomość o śmierci Nicka.

– Przepraszam – powiedział jeszcze raz, wiedząc, że brzmi to zupełnie niestosownie – Nie powinienem był nic mówić. Proszę mi wybaczyć.

Powłócząc nogami, ruszył w stronę łodzi. Skye i Lady ponuro poczłapały za nim.

 

***

Kiedy obudził się w niedzielę rano, okazało się, że nadzieja na następny piękny dzień go nie zawiodła. Otworzył drzwi i zsunął składaną część dachu, żeby wpuścić promienie wczesnego słońca. Psy wypadły na zewnątrz. Od razu zobaczył Louisa, stojącego obok, nad kanałem. W zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w wodę.

– Dzień dobry – zaczął niepewnie Harry.

– Dzień dobry, Haz – odpowiedział spokojnie Tomlinson, jakby nic się nie stało. Zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku, a chłopak uprzytomnił sobie, że wciąż ma na sobie jedynie bokserki. Idealny strój na gorącą letnią noc.

 – Cóż za widok dla mych zbolałych oczu – powiedział –  Jeśli świadomie próbujesz podnieść mi temperaturę o kilka kresek, to owszem, udaje ci się. Zabiorę psy na spacer, a ty się ubierz. Co prawda widok to przyjemny, ale jestem tylko słabym alfą.

Harry uznał, że skoro darował mu wczorajsze zachowanie, byłoby niegrzecznie odmówić. Z uśmiechem wyraził zgodę. Skoro zaś pierwszy krok ku polepszeniu atmosfery mieli za sobą, warto było zrobić drugi. Włożył na siebie zielone szorty i białą koszulkę, po czym zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania. Kiedy Louis wrócił, wszystko było już gotowe.

– Mam nadzieję, że niczego jeszcze nie jadłeś? – spytał niespokojnie, mając nadzieję, że jego dobry uczynek nie pójdzie na marne.

– Nie, ale rzadko jadam śniadania. Niepotrzebnie robiłeś sobie kłopot.

– I tak musiałem przygotować coś dla siebie  – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Minął się przy tym z prawdą, gdyż też nie jadał śniadań. Najwyżej tosty, ale nic większego.

Usiedli przy stole naprzeciwko siebie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie popełnił błędu i czy zaproszenie nie zostanie odebrane jako znak jego słabnącego oporu.

– Często wyjeżdżasz w interesach? – spytał, przerywając ciążącą obojgu ciszę – Przez tych kilka dni zastanawiałem się, co się z tobą dzieje.

– Zauważyłeś, że mnie nie ma? –  Louis uniósł brwi – Cóż za zaskoczenie! Przecież sam mówiłeś, że nie chcesz, aby nasza znajomość stała się zbyt _bliska_ – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo – Sądziłem więc, że dystans ci bardziej odpowiada.

– Mam więc rozumieć, że wyjechałeś z mojego powodu?

– Chętnie odpowiedziałbym twierdząco, ale naprawdę miałem sprawy do załatwienia.

Przełknął ostatni kęs jedzenia i odłożył sztućce.

– Pozwól, że dam ci pewną radę. Nie rób z siebie pustelnika. Przeszłości nie zmienisz. Życie nie polega tylko na robieniu kariery.

– Dla mnie tak właśnie jest – odparł Harry.

– Nadal masz o mnie takie samo zdanie, jak na początku?

– Wbrew mojej woli zmusiłeś mnie do porzucenia dawnego cumowiska, wbrew mojej woli sprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, a teraz chcesz, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi... też wbrew mojej woli.

– Przecież nie wpraszałem się na śniadanie.

– Przecież nie prosiłem, żebyś wziął psy na spacer.

Z gniewną miną Louis uniósł filiżankę. W błękitnych tęczówkach połyskiwały złote refleksy, których Harry nigdy przedtem nie zauważył. W tych pięknych oczach odbijały się kameleonowe nastroje ich właściciela.

– Do diabła, Haz, nie bądź śmieszny. Naprawdę wolisz tego wymoczka, którego widziałem u ciebie w zeszłym tygodniu?

– Liam jest moim przyjacielem. I nie wiem, co masz przeciwko niemu, skoro Briana wiesza ci się na szyi.

– Czyżbym słyszał w twoim głosie nutkę zazdrości? – spytał nieco rozbawiony.

– Zazdrość jest ostatnim uczuciem, które mógłbym żywić wobec twoich przyjaciółek.

– To dobrze – uśmiechnął się – Bo dziś po popołudniu zaprosiłem Brianę na basen. I chciałbym, żebyś ty również przyszedł.

_Co za tupet i męska niekonsekwencja! Wczoraj wyprosił mnie z basenu, a teraz zaprasza._

– Nie przyjdę.

Louis roześmiał się, słysząc jego obrażony ton, po czym zsunął się z krzesła.

– Dziękuję za smaczne śniadanie. Jestem pewny, że zmienisz zdanie, choćby po to, żeby zaspokoić ciekawość, kim jest Briana.

– Wątpię.

Styles pomyślał jednak, że mógłby przyjąć zaproszenie, gdyby było tylko dla niego. 


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

 

Harry uporał się z pracami domowymi i usiadł w słońcu. Wygrzewał się przez godzinę, dwie, aż stwierdził, że jego gość miał rację. Jeśli odetnie się od jego towarzystwa, będzie tutaj bardzo samotny. Nie miał jednak zamiaru tworzyć trójkąta z Louisem i Brianą. Przyrządził lunch, ale go nie zjadł.

Zdjął koszulkę i znów zaczął się opalać. Nagle na jego twarz padł cień.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Louisa.

– Nie zmieniłem zdania – powiedział natychmiast.

– Szkoda, bo Briana właśnie zadzwoniła, że nie przyjedzie.

– Nie do wiary, jaki jesteś zadufany w sobie.

Harry nie miał zamiaru godzić się na rolę zastępczyni.

– Wydawało mi się, że mamy doskonałą okazję, żeby się lepiej poznać.

– Nie rozumiem twego uporu.

– Potrafię być bardzo uparty – Louis wyciągnął rękę i nie cofnął jej dopóty, dopóki brunet z wahaniem nie podał mu swojej.

Koło basenu były przygotowane dwa leżaki, ręczniki i parasole od słońca. _Dla mnie czy dla Briany?_ – zastanawiał się Styles. Odsunął się od Louisa i zręcznie skoczył do wody. Tomlinson poszedł jego śladem; wkrótce wynurzył się obok chłopaka. Patrzył na niego z podziwem.

– Dobrze pływasz.

– Spędzaliśmy wiele czasu na łodzi, więc ojciec nalegał, żebym jak najwcześniej się tego nauczył. Byłem w szkolnej drużynie pływackiej, potem w studenckiej. O mały włos, a pojechałbym na olimpiadę.

– Może urządzimy sobie małe zawody? Powiedzmy na dziesięć długości basenu. Ten, kto przegra, stawia kolację w piątek w Hey House.

Harry spojrzał nieufnie na mężczyznę. Tak czy owak byłby to wspólnie spędzony wieczór. Próba sił wydała mu się zabawna.

– Zgoda – odparł.

Poczuł nagły przypływ podniecenia, gdy Louis zawołał:

– Na miejsca, gotowi, start!

Zanim przepłynęli basen po raz pierwszy, Styles zorientował się, że czeka go ciężki pojedynek. Z przeciętnie pływającym mężczyzną wygrałby łatwo, ale Louis był w tym bardzo dobry.

Przez cztery długości basenu płynęli ramię w ramię, potem centymetr po centymetrze Tomlinson zaczął wysuwać się naprzód. Harry postanowił zachować trochę sił na finisz, pozwolić partnerowi uwierzyć w już odniesione zwycięstwo, a następnie zaatakować na ostatniej długości basenu i zwyciężyć.

Przepływając basen po raz siódmy zrozumiał jednak, że na taką taktykę jest za późno. Louis wyprzedzał go o prawie całą długość basenu, szeroko uśmiechał się do niego, gdy się mijali, płynąc w przeciwnych kierunkach. Styles sięgnął do zapasów energii i zwiększył tempo. Zaskoczył tym Louisa i skończył wyścig zaledwie o kilka metrów za nim.

– Moje gratulacje. Pływasz lepiej niż myślałem.

Harry nie wiedział, czy w tych słowach brzmiała lekka kpina, czy podziw. Spojrzał na Louisa podejrzliwie.

– Ale przegrałeś – dodał po chwili – Więc stawiasz kolację.

 Teraz chłopak wyczuł w jego głosie nutę satysfakcji.

– Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na ponowne zwycięstwo –  odgryzł się –  Teraz już znam możliwości przeciwnika.

Jego zielone oczy błyszczały wyzywająco. Louis zaniósł się swobodnym śmiechem.

– Twoje na wierzchu. Rewanż od dziś za tydzień.

Wyszedł z wody, a potem pomógł Harry’emu. Nie puścił go jednak, kiedy już stanął na brzegu basenu, lecz przesunął rękę na jego plecy.

Harry poczuł zimny dotyk jego ciała. Ogarnęło go podniecenie, jakiego nigdy nie doznał w obecności Nicka, a tym bardziej wówczas, gdy był z nim Liam. Tym razem nie chciał się opierać Louisowi. Pragnął jego pocałunków i dotyku rąk, pragnął innych doznań. Nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym.

Nagle obaj usłyszeli wołanie:

– Lou, gdzie ty jesteś?

Chwila intymnego zbliżenia została brutalnie przerwana.

– To ja, Briana. Wiesz... – dziewczyna gwałtownie urwała na widok stojącej nad basenem pary.

Harry odskoczył od Louisa, zakłopotany, ten jednak zachowywał się zupełnie swobodnie.

– Zmieniłam zdanie i postanowiłam jednak przyjechać – dokończyła niepewnie, rzucając w kierunku Harry’ego wrogie spojrzenie.

 – Gdybyś przyszła kilka minut temu, mogłabyś ścigać się razem z nami. Dasz wiarę, że Harry był bliski wygrania? Jest świetnym pływakiem.

– A twój pocałunek stanowił nagrodę? – pytanie Briany było rzucone lekko, ale brunet wyczuł zawarty w nim jad. Odwrócił się i dał nurka do wody.

Przepłynął basen kilka razy, zanim odważył się spojrzeć w kierunku Louisa.

Briana pozbyła się już sukienki. Miała na sobie wyjątkowo skąpe, czarne bikini; Louis nacierał jej plecy olejkiem. Styles poczuł nieoczekiwany przypływ zazdrości. Serdecznie żałował, że przyjął zaproszenie.

Wyskoczył z basenu i pobiegł w kierunku łodzi. Słyszał, jak Louis go woła, ale go zlekceważył. Rzucił się na ręcznik, wciąż jeszcze rozłożony na trawie, po czym ścisnął dłonie w pięści. Po raz pierwszy złamał samodyscyplinę, zainteresował się alfą! Co za głupota, skoro Louis wolał Brianę. _Zabawił się moim kosztem_ , pomyślał rozgoryczony Harry. _Ale już nigdy więcej mu się to nie uda!_

Zaryzykował wyjście ze swojego kąta dopiero wtedy, kiedy nadszedł czas spaceru z psami. Czerwone Porsche stało na podjeździe, a więc Briana wciąż jeszcze tutaj była. Nie chcąc natknąć się na nią lub na Louisa w drodze powrotnej, Harry poszedł o wiele dalej niż zwykle. Wrócił już prawie po zmroku. Samochodu nic było, dom spowijała ciemność. Myśl, że tamci oboje mogli odjechać razem, sprawiła Stylesowi wyraźną przykrość. A nie powinna, skoro usunął mężczyzn ze swojego życia, a zwłaszcza takich mężczyzn, jak Louis. Postanowił, że najlepiej będzie o nim w ogóle zapomnieć. _Muszę odwołać piątkowe spotkanie i niedzielne zawody, a w przyszłości unikać tego człowieka jak zarazy,_ postanowił. Lecz w chwili gdy wszedł na pokład „Four Seasons", Skye i Lady rzuciły się jak oszalałe do kabiny. Harry usłyszał dochodzący z wnętrza łodzi głos Louisa. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dotrzymanie postanowienia nie będzie łatwe.

Pospieszył za psami, gotowy do natychmiastowej walki, ale Louis go uprzedził.

– Bardzo niemiło się zachowałeś, Haz – rysy jego twarzy znów stwardniały.

– Równie niesympatycznie zachowałeś się ty, wchodząc do mojej łodzi. Stanowczo będę musiał zamykać drzwi na kłódkę za każdym razem, kiedy wychodzę na dłużej niż na kilka sekund.

W oczach Tomlinsona czaiły się złe błyski.

– Jak, twoim zdaniem, poczuła się Briana?

– Pewnie jej ulżyło – odburknął Harry – Zauważyłem zresztą, że nie potrzebowałeś wiele czasu, żeby zmienić obiekt swych zainteresowań.

– Przecież nie mogłem jej całkiem ignorować – odparł, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

– Pewnie, ze nie – stwierdził lodowato Styles – Mam jednak nauczkę. Wiem teraz, z jaką łatwością szafujesz pocałunkami, a może nie tylko nimi. Jeśli jeszcze raz się do mnie zbliżysz, dostaniesz po twarzy.

Louis podszedł do chłopaka i ścisnął go za ramiona.

– Posłuchaj, skarbie. Pocałowałem cię, bo miałem na to ochotę, bez żadnego innego powodu. I teraz też mam ochotę.

Przyciągnął spojrzeniem jego wzrok i przez jedną, pełną napięcia chwilę Harry stał jak zahipnotyzowany. Serce zaczęło mu bić jak oszalałe. Po chwili jednak złość wzięła górę nad pożądaniem. Szybko wyrwał się z objęć Louisa i zanim ten się zorientował, podniósł rękę i z całej siły wymierzył mu policzek. Louis bez trudu chwycił go za przegub i wykręcił rękę do tyłu, jednocześnie przyciągając do siebie.

Drugą ręką ujął go pod brodę i złożył wargi na ustach chłopaka. Dreszcz rozkoszy ogarnął całe jego ciał. Próbował zachowywać się biernie, ale nie był w stanie. Stopniał w objęciach Louisa, rozchylając wargi pod naporem jego ust. Rękoma objął go za szyję.

Louis puścił teraz jego podbródek i zaczął palcem obwodzić zarys warg i kształt twarzy. Uwolnił przegub dłoni i przesunął rękę po plecach Harry’ego, dotarł do karku i zanurzył palce w czekoladowych lokach.

Harry nie był w stanie obronić się przed przyjemnością. Pocałunki podniecały go do szaleństwa. Coś takiego nigdy mu się przedtem nie przydarzyło. Dlaczego sprawił to akurat ten mężczyzna? Człowiek, który wbrew jego woli prowadzi budowę na ziemi dziadka, który ściągnął go tutaj także wbrew jego woli. Przewrócił cały jego świat do góry nogami, a on nie mógł na to nic poradzić.

Ręka Louisa wsunęła się za koszulkę. Harry wydał z siebie mimowolny jęk rozkoszy. Opuściły go wszystkie inne myśli, istniał tylko Louis, który w końcu podniósł głowę i szepnął namiętnie:

– Mam nadzieję, że ten dowód ci wystarczy.

– Jaki dowód?

– Na to, że nie całowałem cię z braku innego zajęcia. Jesteś fascynującą, bardzo atrakcyjną omegą i chcę cię lepiej poznać.

– Nie wątpię – odparł zimno chłopak – Tak samo jak chcesz lepiej poznać Brianę. Nie wiem, na czym polega ta gra, ale ja się w nią nie bawię.

– Twoje ciało mówiło mi co innego – odparł, unosząc brwi.

– Ciała bywają zdradliwe. Nie jest łatwo stłumić pociąg seksualny i to wszystko. Byłbyś głupcem, gdybyś chciał dopatrzyć się czegoś innego.

– Oczywiście – w głosie Louisa zabrzmiała kpina – Ciągle zapominam, że zamknąłeś serce na cztery spusty i postawiłeś na pierwszym miejscu sprawy zawodowe.

– Nie chodzi tylko o to.

– Wiem, o co – wszedł mu w słowo, lekko rozbawiony – Uważasz, że wszystkie alfy traktują omegi jak niewolnice.

– A ty tego nie robisz?

– Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać  – stwierdził z uśmiechem – Proponuję, żebyśmy w piątek wieczorem rozpoczęli wspólną wyprawę badawczą.

– Pójdę z tobą na kolację, ale tylko dlatego, że przegrałem zakład. Pójdę tylko ten jeden raz.

– Zobaczymy. Dobranoc, Haz.

Z tymi słowy wyszedł z kabiny.

 

***

Przez następne dwa dni Louis nie dawał znaku życia.

W środę na kolację przyszedł Liam. Od kiedy Harry się przeprowadził, mężczyzna wpraszał się do niego na różne sposoby. Przyjechał własnym samochodem i zaparkował go na podjeździe. Akurat tej części umowy z Louisem Styles wyjątkowo nie lubił, powodowała ona bowiem, że z domu można było obserwować wszystkich jego gości, wchodzących i wychodzących. Niestety, droga była za wąska na parkowanie. Harry wiedział, że Louis na pewno wróci, zanim wyjdzie Liam, i zechce sprawdzić, kto wsiada do samochodu.

 Psy wybiegły na podjazd, machając ogonami na powitanie. Liam poklepał je z obowiązku.

– Ładne miejsce – stwierdził z podziwem, rozglądając się wokół –  Byłeś w tym domu? Czy wnętrze wygląda równie okazale?

– Całego nie widziałem, ale robi wrażenie.

– A czy mieszkają w nim sympatyczni ludzie?

Brunet skinął głową, zadowolony, że dotarli do łodzi. Oszczędziło mu to dalszego wypytywania. Liam zajął się obieraniem ziemniaków, Harry dokończył sałatkę i nakrył stół.

– Jak długo zamierzasz tutaj mieszkać?

– Aż mi się znudzi.

– Nie czujesz się czasami samotny?

– Nigdy. Mam psy.

– Cóż, zawsze to jakieś towarzystwo, ale rozmawiać z nimi trudno. A ludzi z tego domu często widujesz?

Harry miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.

– Niezbyt często.

– Dziwne, myślałem, że będą raczej szukać twojego towarzystwa. Źle wam się układa?

– Dobrze – rzucił pospiesznie – Ale ja żyję swoim życiem, a on swoim.

– On? – zainteresował się Liam, łapiąc go za słowo.

– Alfa, który tam mieszka. Zresztą bez omegi i...

– Bez omegi? – gwałtownie wszedł mu w słow – Przecież powiedziałeś mi...

 – Nic ci nie mówiłem, sam sobie coś wymyśliłeś – uciął ostro – Dajmy temu spokój, to nie ma znaczenia.

– Dla ciebie może nie, ale dla mnie ma. Jesteś podejrzanie drażliwy na tym punkcie. Chcę wiedzieć, kto to jest, jak wygląda i czy jesteś tutaj bezpieczny. Ile ten facet ma lat? Jest młody? –  odłożył nóż, wstał i chwycił Harry’ego za ramię – Musisz mi powiedzieć.

Styles wyrwał się i rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.

– Mówiłem ci, że nie ma to znaczenia. Przestań do tego wracać. Facet jest porządny, nic mi nie zrobi. Jestem tutaj absolutnie bezpieczny. Skończyłeś z ziemniakami?

– Coś przede mną ukrywasz. Nie chciałeś mnie zaprosić, żebym się o nim nie dowiedział. Zawsze szanowałem twoją niezależność i niechęć do ludzi, którzy ci się narzucają. Jeśli jednak pojawił się ktoś, komu udało się tę niechęć przełamać, to moim zdaniem, zasługuję na to, żeby o tym wiedzieć, bo ja takiego szczęścia nie miałem.

Harry zaprowadził gościa do saloniku.

– Słuchaj, Liam. Ten mężczyzna nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Musisz w to uwierzyć.

– Ale widujesz się z nim?

– Czasami. Niezbyt często.

– Przecież wiesz, że sam mogę zapytać o wszystko Louisa Tomlinsona. Jutro do niego pójdę.

Skinął głową. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Liam nie spocznie dopóty, dopóki się nie dowie, kto mieszka w tym domu.

– Nie rób tego – powiedział spokojnie – Nie ma potrzeby. Powiem ci. Właśnie Tomlinson tutaj mieszka.

– Cumujesz na terenie Louisa Tomlinsona? –  spytał zdumiony Liam.

– Niezupełnie. Przyjaciel użyczył mu posiadłości na czas remontu domu.

– Co z niego za świnia!

Harry’ego zaskoczyła zawziętość w głosie gościa.

– Chyba wiesz, co to za gra z jego strony?

– Nie widzę tu żadnej gry. Złożył mi bardzo rozsądną propozycję. Byłbym głupi, gdybym ją odrzucił. Sam przyznałeś, że miejsce jest znakomite.

– Owszem, ale zanim się dowiedziałem, że Tomlinson tutaj mieszka. To mi się nie podoba. Bardzo mi się nie podoba. Zamierzam znaleźć ci inne miejsce. Myślałem, że nie znosisz tego faceta.

– Jest całkiem w porządku – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Nie ruszę się stąd, Li. Jestem tutaj szczęśliwy.

– Pewnie – warknął.

– Co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć? 

– Masz pod ręką przystojnego, bogatego alfę. O wiele lepszego ode mnie. Masz dużą szansę.

Harry spojrzał na gościa z wściekłością.

– Niesmaczna uwaga.

– Zmieniłeś się, Haz. Widzę to, jeśli nawet ty tego nie dostrzegasz. Zdaje się, że tracę czas.

– Nigdy nie roztaczałem przed tobą fałszywych nadziei – powiedział łagodnie

 – Mimo to miałem nadzieję. Inaczej nie przychodziłbym – Liam obdarzył go smutnym spojrzeniem – Póki nikogo nie było, sądziłem, że wciąż mogę ją mieć. Ale Louis Tomlinson? On ma opinię twardego i bezwzględnego faceta. Żona mu umarła. Słyszałem, że od tej pory jeszcze trudniej się z nim dogadać.

– Istotnie, trudno – potwierdził Harry.

– A jednak chcesz tutaj dalej mieszkać?

– Nie jestem przecież na jego utrzymaniu. Żyję własnym życiem, tak samo, jak on.  Robisz wiele hałasu o nic.

Liam musiał się zadowolić tym wyjaśnieniem. 

 


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

 

Louis pojawił się w piątek wieczorem. Harry zobaczył go po raz pierwszy od weekendu. Kiedy wkładał jasnoniebieski garnitur i koszulę w podobnym odcieniu, miał nadzieję, że Tomlinson zapomni o umówionej kolacji. Powtarzał sobie, że nie chce go widzieć, ale gdy tylko wszedł, poczuł znajome przyspieszenie pulsu.

Louis miał na sobie szarawą marynarkę, czarne spodnie i czarną koszulę. Wyglądał wspaniale, znacznie lepiej niż zwykle. Wziął Harry’ego pod rękę, wprawiając w drżenie wszystkie nerwy w jego ciele. Szli tak przez całą drogę do samochodu.

– Cieszę się, że nie zmieniłeś zdania w sprawie kolacji – powiedział Louis.

– Miałem nadzieję, że to ty się rozmyślisz.

Tomlinson odezwał się znowu dopiero wtedy, kiedy wsiedli do samochodu.

– Po co ten cały Liam cię odwiedza? Myślałem, że żadna alfa nie może się spodziewać życzliwego przyjęcia.

– Liam mnie nie terroryzuje – odparł spokojnie Harry.

– Krótko mówiąc, jest solidny, daje poczucie bezpieczeństwa i można na nim polegać. Czy dobrze to ująłem? – Louis zaklął pod nosem i ze zgrzytem zmienił bieg – Ja natomiast jestem źle wychowany, nieobliczalny i apodyktyczny.

– Zaufanie do kogoś daje bardzo wiele – oświadczył Styles chłodno.

– Do kogoś, czyli do ludzi, którzy nie traktują cię z góry – wycedził przez zęby – Nie krępuj się, mogłeś to przecież powiedzieć. Czyżbyś planował poślubić ten wzór wszelkich cnót?

– Nie planuję poślubić nikogo – odparł stanowczo – W każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz. A kiedy się w końcu zdecyduję, może to być równie dobrze Liam, jak i ktoś do niego podobny.

Louis gwałtownie zahamował, unikając przejechania psa.

– Do diabła, Haz, umarłbyś z nudów po tygodniu. Czyżbyś poważnie mówił, że wolisz kogoś takiego?

– Od człowieka twojego pokroju na pewno. Mam dość alf usiłujących mną rozporządzać.

Zapadło kłopotliwe milczenie. Tak dojechali do restauracji urządzonej w niedawno przebudowanym prywatnym domu, którego fragmenty pamiętały jeszcze czternasty wiek. Budynek był otoczony dwuhektarowym terenem przylegającym do kanału.

Wypili drinka siedząc na kanapce, po czym zaprowadzono ich do stolika na oszklonej wiktoriańskiej werandzie, z której rozpościerał się widok na wodę.

Louis przejrzał jadłospis i z ponurym wyrazem twarzy przeniósł wzrok na towarzysza. Harry’ego zastanawiało, czy Tomlinson nie jest przypadkiem o niego zazdrosny.

Tylko to przychodziło mu do głowy jako wytłumaczenie jego dziwnego zachowania.

– Sądzę, że pomysł z tą kolacją był fatalny – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby – Chciałbym, żebyś odwiózł mnie do domu.

Louis spojrzał na chłopaka, twarz mu się nagle rozjaśniła, uśmiechnął się. I wszystko się zmieniło. Puls Harry’ego gwałtownie przyspieszył. Znalazł się na powrót w krainie szczęśliwości. Wtedy zorientował się, że Louis spogląda nie na niego, lecz ponad jego ramieniem. Instynktownie obrócił się i zobaczył Brianę!

Dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

– Przepraszam – powiedział wstając.

Na widok takiej bezczelności ogarnął go gniew. Louis wyraźnie zapraszał Brianę do ich stolika. Jak może!

Pomyślał, że powinien natychmiast wyjść, ale nim zdążył się podnieść, ręka Louisa dotknęła jego ramienia.

– Nie przeszkadza ci chyba, że Bri się do nas przysiadzie?

 Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby w jego głosie było tyle ciepła. _Przeszkadza, jeszcze jak przeszkadza_ , pomyślał, ale jednocześnie wzruszył ramionami i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

– Nie krępuj się.

Po kilku sekundach kelner dostawił trzecie siedzenie. Harry znalazł się w pułapce. Niezbyt udany wieczór zamienił się w istne piekło.

Briana miała na sobie białą sukienkę bez ramion, która ostro odcinała się od jej opalonej skóry i ciemnych włosów.

– Mój znajomy wystawił mnie do wiatru w ostatniej chwili – wyjaśniła – Nie chciałam jeść kolacji sama w domu. Ale zupełnie się nie spodziewałam, że was tutaj spotkam.

Harry jej nie uwierzył. Prawdopodobnie Briana wiedziała o ich spotkaniu od Louisa i postanowiła pokrzyżować im plany. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, że i bez niej wieczór diabli by wzięli. Louis zachowywał się swobodnie, bez śladu poprzedniego napięcia. Starał się jak mógł, by włączać ich oboje do rozmowy. Briana natomiast wciąż mówiła o ludziach i sytuacjach, których Harry nie znał. W końcu zaś poszła za nim do toalety.

– Tracisz czas z Louisem – od razu przystąpiła do rzeczy.

Harry chłodno spojrzał na odbicie jej twarzy w lustrze.

– Naprawdę?

– Nie jesteś w jego typie.

– Rozumiem, że ty jesteś.

– Właśnie. Czy opowiadał ci o swojej żonie?

Harry skinął potakująco głową i zupełnie bez potrzeby zaczął poprawiać włosy.

– Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką – oznajmiła Briana.

Styles milczał, zaskoczony tą wiadomością. Przyglądał się, jak kobieta nakłada na wargi jeszcze jedną warstwę jaskrawej szminki.

– Kiedy poznałyśmy Louisa, zakochałyśmy się w nim obie.

– A teraz Eleanor nie żyje, więc masz nadzieję zająć jej miejsce.

– To nie sprawa nadziei. Wiem, że je zajmę. Oczywiście z czasem.

– Wydawało mi się, że Louis już się otrząsnął z szoku po śmierci żony. Na co jeszcze czeka, jeśli cię kocha?

Briana złośliwie zmrużyła oczy.

– Gdybyś nagle nie zjawił się na horyzoncie, już byłoby po wszystkim – oświadczyła z niezbitą pewnością.

– Przepraszam, jeśli stanąłem wam na drodze – odparł sucho Harry – Ale Louis sam zaproponował, żebym przycumował łódź na tyłach jego ogrodu.

–  Nie mam nic przeciwko temu – odburknęła Briana – Póki pilnujesz swoich spraw.

– W istocie rzeczy takie rozwiązanie mi odpowiada – głos Stylesa brzmiał lodowato – To Louis snuje jakieś domysły. Może nie przepada za tobą aż tak bardzo, jak ci się zdaje.

– To kłamstwo – w oczach kobiety błysnęła nienawiść – Louis mnie kocha.

– A mimo to zaprosił mnie tutaj dziś wieczorem? – Harry nie potrafił oprzeć się pokusie drażnienia rozmówczyni.

– Wyłącznie z powodu tego idiotycznego zakładu. Wszystko mi o nim opowiedział.

– Musisz więc wiedzieć, że bez względu na to, kto wygrał, zakład miał się skończyć wspólną kolacją. Czy w związku z tym nic ci nie przychodzi na myśl?

– Tylko to, że Louis jest dżentelmenem. Prawdopodobnie było mu cię żal. Ale musiałbyś być szalony, żeby przypisywać temu jeszcze dodatkowe znaczenie.

– Oczywiście, że Louis jest dżentelmenem. W przeciwnym razie nie zaprosiłby cię do naszego stolika – odgryzł się Harry – Może to ciebie mu żal?

 Z tymi słowami opuścił toaletę. Za nic nie zdradziłby Brianie swych rzeczywistych uczuć wobec Louisa.

 

***

Briana wyszła za nim i znów w trójkę siedzieli razem. Louis z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się rozpalonej twarzy Harry’ego, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. W parę minut później zaproponował wyjście. Zaskoczył chłopaka, nalegając, że sam ureguluje rachunek.

– Przecież to ja przegrałem zakład – sprzeciwił się Styles – Naprawdę chętnie zapłacę.

– Nie – oznajmił – Naprawdę myślałeś, że pozwolę ci postawić kolację? Nigdy w życiu nie zdarzyło mi się, żeby omega w moim towarzystwie płaciła.

Briana przysłuchiwała się im ze znudzoną miną. Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, poprosiła Louisa, żeby odwiózł ją do domu.

– Przyjechałam taksówką – wyjaśniła.

Potwierdzało to wcześniejsze podejrzenia Harry’ego.

Louis zaczął jechać w kierunku domu Briany.

– Nie spieszy mi się – powiedziała, kładąc mu rękę na udzie – Odwieźmy najpierw Harry’ego, a potem wrócimy na kawę. Rodzice wyjechali, będziemy sami.

– Może innym razem – odparł Louis z uśmiechem.

Harry czuł narastającą falę złości i napiętą atmosferę, ale Briana miała dość rozsądku, by nie robić żadnej sceny. Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, dopilnowała, żeby Louis odprowadził ją do samych drzwi i tam ostentacyjnie go pocałowała. Styles odwrócił głowę, zraniony. A przecież powinno mu to być obojętne! Na usilne nalegania Louisa zajął potem miejsce Briany, siedział jednak z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do kolan i wzrokiem wbitym w przestrzeń.

– Przykro mi, jeśli obecność Bri ci przeszkadzała – powiedział – Nie mogłem jednak pozwolić, żeby siedziała sama.

– Oczywiście, słusznie postąpiłeś – przyznał spokojnie Harry.

– O czym rozmawialiście w toalecie? – spytał, nie zwiedziony tonem jego głosu – Po powrocie wyglądaliście, jakbyście mieli skoczyć sobie do oczu. A miałem nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnicie.

– Przecież to twoja przyjaciółka, nie moja. A skoro chcesz wiedzieć, to powiem ci, że zostałem ostrzeżony, żeby się nie wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy.

– Cała Bri –  uśmiechnął się Louis –  Jest zaborcza. Co jej powiedziałeś?

– Dałem jej do zrozumienia, że między nami coś jest. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mi grozi.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu na twarzy Tomlinsona pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

– Byłbym rozczarowany, gdybyś zareagował inaczej.

Podjechali pod dom.

– Wiesz, Haz, jesteś świetnym chłopakiem.

– Jestem, jaki jestem.

– Nie znam nikogo takiego jak ty.

– Zadziwiające.

Powoli przesunął się w jego stronę. Harry przycisnął się do drzwi i chwycił dłonią klamkę, gotowy do natychmiastowej ucieczki. Pocałunki najwyraźniej nic dla tego człowieka nie znaczyły.

– Trzymaj się z dala ode mnie – mimo podniecenia  w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta paniki.

– Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić.

– Trzeba było wysadzić mnie najpierw i jechać razem z Brianą. A może z nią idzie ci za łatwo, a ty lubisz walkę? Czy dlatego tak się do mnie przyczepiłeś? Tak czy owak, pamiętaj: przygody mnie nie interesują. Wiedz o tym i trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka.

– Chcę od ciebie więcej, niż tylko przygody – powiedział Louis, biorąc Stylesa w ramiona i wpatrując się głęboko w jego oczy – Nadal tego nie rozumiesz?

Harry znieruchomiał. Z trudnością łapał powietrze.

– Niezbyt interesują mnie twoje chęci – rzekł po chwili. Chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to zdecydowanie, ale głos go zawiódł, zabrakło mu tchu – Wszelkie stosunki opierają się na dwustronności, nasze takie nie są i nigdy nie będą. Pozwól więc, że sobie pójdę.

– Popełniasz wielki błąd, Haz.

– A ty jeszcze większy, jeśli myślisz, że kiedykolwiek odpowiem na twoje zaczepki. Zachowaj pocałunki dla Briany, a mnie zostaw w spokoju. Nie chcę, żebyś wkraczał w moje życie ani teraz, ani w przyszłości. Rozumiesz?

Raptownie puścił jego ramiona.

– A kryje się za tym Liam, prawda? Drogi, solidny Liam, na którym zawsze można polegać, który nigdy nie prosi o to, czego nie jesteś skłonny mu dać. Cholera, jak ty się marnujesz!

 Harry nie silił się na odpowiedź. Wyskoczył z wozu. Mimo świateł reflektorów potknął się kilka razy, zanim dotarł na łódź. Wiedząc, że będzie miał kłopoty z zaśnięciem, nalał sobie solidnego drinka. Dopiero wtedy sprawdził, czy psy są na straży, rozebrał się i położył do łóżka.


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

 

Następnego ranka miał nadzieję uniknąć spotkania z Louisem. Dlaczego Tomlinson tak utrudniał mu życie, dlaczego nie chciał przyjąć „nie" za ostateczną odpowiedź?

Harry czuł się jak w pułapce, nie będąc przygotowanym na taki obrót spraw.

Postanowił zrobić cotygodniowe zakupy i odwiedzić przy okazji rodziców. Pomyślał, że psy się ucieszą z takiej wyprawy. Idąc, bacznie uważał, żeby nie spojrzeć w stronę domu. Wpuścił psy do samochodu, usiadł za kierownicą i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Samochód nie zareagował. Spróbował jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Bez powodzenia. Zdesperowany wysiadł i podniósł maskę, mimo że nie miał pojęcia, czego tam szuka. Nie zauważył żadnych zwisających przewodów, wszystko wydawało się być w najlepszym porządku.

– Coś się stało?

Aż podskoczył na dźwięk wysokiego głosu, który dobiegł zza jego pleców. Obrócił się i spojrzał prosto w oczy Louisowi. Rozdrażniło go to, że serce podeszło mu do gardła.

– Nic, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić. Dziękuję za zainteresowanie – odparł zimno, szukając ratunku w złości.

Louis był tego dnia w wytartych dżinsach i żółtej bawełnianej koszulce, która podkreślała jego sylwetkę. Spojrzenie miał jasne i czyste, jakby zbudził się wiele godzin temu.

– Na mechanice samochodowej też się znasz, co? Feministka bez skazy. Czy w ogóle jest coś, czego nie potrafisz?

Odwrócił się i z powrotem schronił w czterech ścianach domu.

Harry pożałował swego niezrównoważonego zachowania. Wciąż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co robić, a przekreślił szansę pomocy. Przypomniał sobie ojca, który borykał się z takim samym problemem. Z całej siły oparł się na masce, rozbujał samochód i wskoczył do środka, żeby przekręcić kluczyk.

Czuł się idiotycznie, miał bowiem świadomość, że Louis najprawdopodobniej obserwuje go przez okno. W dodatku silnik i tym razem nie zaskoczył. Bezradnie walnął pięściami w kierownicę.

– Nadal kłopoty? – Louis jednak się pojawił.

– Co to może być? – jęknął Harry.

– Przekręć kluczyk, muszę posłuchać.

Styles niechętnie wykonał polecenie.

– Rozrusznik.

– Tyle to i ja wiem.

– Pewnie się zablokował.

– Już bujałem samochód.

– Wiem, widziałem – powiedział to z ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Sam spróbuj.

Wyraźnie nie wymagało to od niego wysiłku, ale skutku też nie przyniosło.

– Dokąd jedziesz?

– Po zakupy.

– Podwiozę cię.

Harry zignorował propozycję.

– Potem wybierałam się na cały dzień do rodziców.

– Nie ma powodu, żebyś zmieniał plany. Jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

– Nie musisz poświęcać mi swojego czasu – odpowiedział Styles z kwaśną miną.

– Rzeczywiście, nie muszę – odparł obojętnie Louis – Po prostu chcę. Poczekaj chwilę, przebiorę się i pojedziemy.

– A psy? – Harry nie sądził, żeby mężczyznę ucieszyli tacy pasażerowie w eleganckim BMW.

– Na pewno będą grzeczne. Położę koc na tylnym siedzeniu.

Zniknął, zanim Harry zdążył wysunąć następne obiekcje, toteż nie miał innego wyjścia, jak zamknąć własny samochód i stanąć obok, razem z psami. Po kilku minutach Louis wrócił, ubrany w różową koszulkę i szare spodnie.

– Daj kluczyki – powiedział, wyciągając rękę do chłopaka.

– Po co?

– Dzwoniłem do warsztatu. Niedługo przyjadą, ogrodnik da im kluczyki. Wieczorem, po powrocie, będziesz miał wóz gotowy.

 _W sobotę? Kiedy większość ludzi kończy pracę przed lunchem?_   Nazwisko Louisa wyraźnie musiało mieć swoją wagę. Harry’emu nie pozostało nic innego, jak podziękować.

– Drobiazg – stwierdził niedbale, otwierając drzwi.

 

***

Siedząc w samochodzie Harry poczuł dziwne skrępowanie. Louis wdzierał się w jego życie wbrew woli. A przecież mimo powtarzania sobie, że tego typu mężczyzn nie znosi najbardziej, w stosunku do niego nie mógł pozostać obojętny. Ulegał magnetycznej sile Tomlinsona.

 – O czym myślisz? – zapytał nagle.

– O ostatnim wieczorze.

– O Brianie?

– Częściowo chyba tak.

– O czym jeszcze?

– O tym, że chcesz ode mnie więcej, niż jestem gotów ci dać.

– I to cię gryzie, prawda? – zwolnił przed światłami i zwrócił spojrzenie w jego kierunku.

– Naturalnie. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś taki uparty, skoro Briana tylko czeka, żeby wskoczyć ci do łóżka.

Na chwilę w samochodzie zapanowało milczenie.

– Nie zawsze warto oddawać rozumowi władzę nad sercem.

– Nie ma obawy – Harry roześmiał się cicho – Do takich mężczyzn jak ty czuję wyjątkową niechęć.

Louis westchnął.

– Znęcasz się sam nad sobą.

– Nie sądzę – odparł Styles, cicho, lecz stanowczo – Co więcej, nie widzę sensu prowadzenia takiej rozmowy. Naprawdę mnie nie interesujesz, a ty, gdybyś chciał być całkiem uczciwy, przyznałbyś, że ja ciebie również nie. Owszem, intryguję cię, ale to wszystko. Dlatego proszę, żebyś dał mi spokój.

Na szczęście dojechali do Stonely i Tomlinson skręcił na parking przy centrum handlowym. Zgasił silnik i chciał również wysiąść, ale Harry się sprzeciwił.

 – Dziękuję za podwiezienie, ale do rodziców pojadę autobusem. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś czekał.

– Akurat tak się złożyło, że i ja powinienem zrobić małe zakupy.

Harry nie był pewien, czy całkiem mu wierzy, ale cóż mógł na to powiedzieć? Zostawili psom uchyloną szybę i ruszyli razem do sklepu. Wzięli jeden wózek. Okazało się, że zakupy Louisa składają się z tubki pasty do zębów i torebki cukierków.

– Mam słabość do toffi – wyznał.

Styles czuł się nieswojo, przechodząc między rzędami półek w towarzystwie alfy. Nigdy przedtem mu się to nie zdarzyło.

– A ty masz słabość do tego? – spytał Louis, widząc, że Harry wkłada do wózka kilka paczuszek dropsów miętowych.

 _To do ciebie mam słabość_ , pomyślał. Im częściej go widywał, tym trudniej było mu  twierdzić, że jest mu obojętny. Nawet w tłumie ludzi w sklepie czuł jego magnetyzm.

– Kupiłem to dla psów. I dla konia, który pasie się naprzeciwko domu twojego przyjaciela. Przychodzi do mnie każdego rana, kiedy idę na spacer z psami.

– Może powinienem ci towarzyszyć – powiedział Louis – Uwielbiam konie. Umiesz jeździć? Przepraszam, zapomnij o tym pytaniu. Oczywiście, że umiesz. Jesteś przecież omegą, która wszystko umie.

Harry nie był pewien, czy Tomlinson z niego nie kpi, więc na wszelki wypadek skrzywił się bez słowa.

– Mój przyjaciel ma farmę. Trzyma tam kilka koni, którym przyda się trochę treningu. Pojedziemy do niego któregoś dnia – obiecał Louis.

Harry miał co do tego poważne wątpliwości. Jego uczucie do Louisa rozwijało się zbyt szybko. Im wcześniej zakończy tę znajomość, tym lepiej.

Nie potrafił się jednak od niego uwolnić, bo mężczyzna uparł się, że podwiezie go aż do domu rodziców, położonego na przedmieściach. Budynek pamiętał różne lata, ale teraz były w nim trzy sypialnie, obszerny salon, jadalnia i kuchnia. Ogród nie był duży, lecz starannie utrzymany. Na zielonym prostokącie trawnika wyróżniała się różana rabatka.

Louis zatrzymał wóz przy ogrodzeniu. Harry odwrócił się do niego.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo za uprzejmość.

– Czyżbym został zwolniony? Nie przedstawisz mnie rodzicom? Z pewnością będą zainteresowani poznaniem alfy, która mieszka tak niebezpiecznie blisko ich syna.

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, na ich spotkanie wyszła matka. Miała takie same rysy, jak syn, i wciąż jeszcze ciemne włosy. Wysmukła, elegancka kobieta wsunęła głowę do samochodu i pocałowała Harry’ego w policzek. Psy usiłowały się dopchać, żeby otrzymać swoją porcję pieszczot, ale uwagę matki skupił mężczyzna siedzący za kierownicą.

– Hazza, kochanie, co za niespodzianka! – wykrzyknęła –  Kto to jest? Czyżbyś w końcu znalazł sobie chłopaka?

– Mamo! – szepnął Styles ostrzegawczo – To jest pan Tomlinson. Był uprzejmy mnie podwieźć, bo mój samochód nie chciał zapalić.

Pani Styles zrobiła zmartwioną minę.

– Ojej, mam nadzieję, że nie zepsuł się na dobre. Tomlinson? Czy to nie ten właściciel ziemi po dziadku?

Harry’ego wprawiło w ogromne zakłopotanie to, że matka mówi o Louisie jak o kimś nieobecnym, on jednak wydawał się ubawiony tą sytuacją.

– We własnej osobie – rzekł – Miło mi panią poznać. Od razu widać, po kim Harry oddziedziczył urodę.

Tymi słowami całkowicie rozbroił Anne.

– Musi pan wejść, panie Tomlinson. Pozna pan mojego męża. Prawdę mówiąc, martwiłam się, kiedy Harry opowiadał o panu, ale teraz widzę, że te obawy były całkowicie bezpodstawne.

Harry pragnął tylko, żeby rozstąpiła się ziemia i niezwłocznie go pochłonęła. Rzucił ostre spojrzenie na Louisa, który promieniał zadowoleniem.

– Byłoby dobrze, gdyby powiedziała to pani synowi. Czasami mam wrażenie, że zupełnie mi nie ufa.

– Po prostu jest grymaśny – oświadczyła krótko Anne, otwierając drzwi samochodu.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, jaki zawód sprawia matce nie wykazując chęci do małżeństwa, ale wolałby, żeby na ten temat nie było mowy. Był wściekły, w odróżnieniu od Louisa, który szedł w kierunku domu swobodnym krokiem i podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem.

– Robin, chodź no tu – Anne zawołała męża.

Mężczyzna ukazał się po chwili z marsem na twarzy, który na widok syna ustąpił miejsca uśmiechowi.

– Jak dobrze, że przyjechałeś, malutki. Rzadko nas ostatnio odwiedzasz. Kogo przywiozłeś?

– To pan Louis Tomlinson – przedstawił gościa Harry.

– Człowiek, który znalazł dla niego miejsce do cumowania – dodała matka.

Louis wyciągnął dłoń, a Robin silnie nią potrząsnął.

– Zdaje się, że to pan zmusił mojego syna do przeprowadzki?

– Konieczność ekonomiczna – odparł Tomlinson.

– Pewnie Harry dobrze się panu dał we znaki?

– Bez wątpienia ma temperament.

– Zawsze miał – przyznał Robin – Niezmiennie staje okoniem wobec wszelkich poleceń. Ale mimo wszystko to dobry chłopak.

– Harry ma kłopoty z samochodem – wtrąciła Anne.

– Coś się popsuło? – spytał ojciec, marszcząc brwi.

– Rozrusznik –  odparł Louis.

– Zdaje się, że mam w garażu zapasowy. Zaraz sprawdzę.

– Nie ma potrzeby. Wezwałem ludzi z warsztatu Azoffa.

– W sobotę? – zdziwił się Robin.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. 

– Robią dla mnie dużo rzeczy, więc nie mieli nic przeciwko temu – powiedział.

Harry z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ojciec spojrzał na Louisa życzliwie. Było to coś niezwykłego. Jak dotąd żaden inny mężczyzna przyprowadzony przez niego do domu nie okazał się dość dobry. Zresztą wszyscy wpadali w taki popłoch, że po wizycie wszelki ślad po nich ginął. Tylko Nick zdawał się ojcem nie przejmować.

– Mamusiu, czy mogę włożyć część zakupów do lodówki?

– Oczywiście, kochanie.

– Przyniosę z samochodu – ofiarował się Louis.

– Dziękuję, zrobię to sam – odparł Harry – Zostań tutaj, porozmawiaj z ojcem.

Kiedy opuszczał pokój, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc, jak ojciec proponuje gościowi piwo. Louis był zwolennikiem whisky.

Ku swemu zdziwieniu po powrocie zastał obu panów ze szklankami piwa w ręku. Tomlinson opowiadał ojcu o swoim nowym projekcie. Robin chciwie słuchał, zwłaszcza tego wszystkiego, co dotyczyło przystani, od czasu do czasu dorzucając uwagi i potakująco kiwając głową. Harry pomyślał z goryczą, że Louis mówi ojcu o swych planach znacznie więcej niż jemu.

– Tato, jak możesz się z nim tak zgadzać? – spytał – Przecież Louis nie tylko sprzeniewierza się woli dziadka, lecz także wyrzucił mnie i innych właścicieli łodzi. Nam się tam podobało, nie chcieliśmy się przeprowadzać.

– Nigdy nie lubiłem tego miejsca – powiedział impulsywnie Robin – Byle obwieś mógł się zamelinować w magazynach. Ale przecież ty nie chciałeś mnie słuchać. Za szybko jajo zrobiło się mądrzejsze od kury. Pan Tomlinson ma rację, dobrze, że chce się zająć tymi odrażającymi ruderami.

– Rezerwat przyrody wyglądałby ładniej.

– Nie ucieknie się przed postępem, a matka i ja czujemy się o wiele spokojniejsi teraz, kiedy się przeniosłeś – powiedział ojciec.

– Z psami byłem tam zupełnie bezpieczny. Nic nigdy mi się nie stało.

– Miałeś szczęście.

– Jestem tego samego zdania – potwierdził Louis – I serdecznie państwa zapraszam, odwiedzajcie syna, kiedy tylko macie ochotę. Rodzina Harry’ego i jego przyjaciele będą zawsze mile widziani.

 _Ale nie Liam_ , pomyślał Harry. Rzucił okiem na Louisa, ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Odgadywał jego myśli. Lekko uniósł kąciki ust.

– Czy zostanie pan na lunchu? – dopytywała się Anne.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie. On...

– Ależ tak – przerwał mu Louis – Będzie mi bardzo przyjemnie, dziękuję za zaproszenie.

Styles posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, a kobieta się uśmiechnęła.

– Świetnie. Proszę do mnie mówić Anne. Przepraszam bardzo, ale muszę się zająć lunchem – odwróciła się do syna – Pomożesz mi?

 

***

– Jaki miły człowiek – powiedziała matka, kiedy znaleźli się w kuchni – Cieszę się, że w końcu dochodzicie do porozumienia. I znacznie lepiej się czuję, gdy go poznałam.

– Nie przypisuj tej sprawie nadmiernego znaczenia  – odparł szybko Harry – Nie zamierzam się wiązać z żadną alfą, a już na pewno nie z Louisem. Jest zupełnie nie w moim typie. Robi okropne rzeczy z ziemią dziadka. Poza tym ma dziewczynę.

– Szkoda – powiedziała Anne – Bylibyście idealną parą. Dziwi mnie, ze on jeszcze nie ma żony.

– Miał. Umarła kilka lat temu.

– Och, kochanie, co za smutna historia. Biedny człowiek. A czy ta dziewczyna, z którą się spotyka, to coś poważnego?

– Nigdy się nie poddajesz, prawda, mamo? – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

– Słuchaj, dziecko, popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale wydaje mi się, że czujesz do niego więcej niż to, do czego się przyznajesz.

– Może i tak – potwierdził niepewnie chłopak – Ale nic z tego nie będzie. Nie pozwolę na to.

– Z powodu tamtej dziewczyny?

– Z powodu jego cholernej chęci rządzenia mną. Nie uważasz, że mam dość tatusia i jego prób ustawiania mojego życia? Czemu miałbym z własnej woli pozwalać na to komu innemu? Mamo, ty nie znasz Louisa. Już skłonił mnie do niejednego, zupełnie nie licząc się z moją wolą. Wszystko jedno, co do niego czuję, bo i tak tego nie okażę.

– Miłość nie umiera tak łatwo –  oświadczyła Anne.

– Kto tu mówi o miłości? – spytał Harry – Nie kocham Louisa.

Obrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc kroki. Za sobą zobaczył obu panów z pustymi szklankami po piwie. Louis spojrzał na niego uważnie.

 


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

 

Jeśli nawet Louis usłyszał stwierdzenie Harry’ego, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jedynie przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Zaraz potem odezwał się ojciec i Tomlinson przeniósł spojrzenie w jego kierunku.

 **–** Przyszliśmy po dolewkę **–** powiedział Robin  **–** A potem pokażę Louisowi ogród.

Napełnili szklanki z baryłki pełnej piwa domowej roboty i wyszli przed dom. Harry zobaczył po chwili, jak ojciec pokazuje swoje ulubione róże. Louis wykazywał stosowne zainteresowanie. Zdziwiło go, że znajdują wspólny język.

Anne nieświadomie ubrała jego myśli w słowa.

 **–** To dobrze, że tak świetnie się ze sobą dogadują.

 **–** Co w tym dobrego? **–** zareagował ostro Harry –  Przecież już się nigdy nie spotkają.

 **–** Ptaszki ćwierkały, że wczoraj byłeś z tym mężczyzną na kolacji.

Chłopak westchnął głośno. Jak widać, ta wiadomość rozeszła się w błyskawicznym tempie.

 **–** Jak się nazywają te ptaszki?

 **–** Mary Lyle.

 **–** Powinienem się był domyślić. Czy jest coś, czego ta kobieta nie wie? A jej kto powiedział?

 **–** Chyba Nora Brown **–** wyjaśniła matka **–** Była wczoraj wieczorem w tej samej restauracji, w której i wy byliście. Naturalnie z opisu nie zorientowałam się, o kogo chodzi, ale teraz wiem, że o Louisa. Dobrze ubrany, niesamowicie przystojny mężczyzna, który prowadzi BMW. Pytano mnie, czy wreszcie wychodzisz za mąż.

 **–** Mam nadzieję, że kazałaś jej pilnować własnego nosa **–** burknął Harry.

  **–** Ludzie będą gadać i muszę przyznać, że mnie to martwi. Kiedy byłam w twoim wieku, miałam już męża i dwoje dzieci.

 **–** Zostało mi jeszcze dużo czasu **–** brunet przewrócił oczami **–** Znajdę męża, kiedy uznam, że przyszła pora. Tak się złożyło, że lubię niezależność.

Anne zamilkła.

Lunch przebiegał w ożywionej atmosferze. Robin częstował Louisa opowieściami z dzieciństwa. Rozmowa o łodziach i kanałach przeciągnęła się na całe popołudnie. Około czwartej Harry przypomniał, że muszą wracać.

 **–** Do zobaczenia, Rob **–** powiedział Louis, ściskając rękę mężczyzny. Harry żywił nadzieję, że Tomlinson nie traktował tego pożegnania dosłownie.

 **–** Bardzo dziękuję, było bardzo miło **–** Louis pocałował Anne w policzek **–** Lunch był wyborny.

 **–** Musisz nas jeszcze odwiedzić **–** odpowiedziała. Było widać, że jest pod jego urokiem.

 **–** A ja się spodziewam, że Haz będzie częściej wpadać do domu  **–** powiedział Robin, ściskając syna na pożegnanie.

 **–** Postaram się **–** odparł Styles, chociaż wiedział, że źle znosi obecność ojca. Ten lunch wypadł nie najgorzej, bo Louis skupił na sobie jego uwagę, ale zazwyczaj Harry bywał obiektem ojcowskiego malkontenctwa.

 **–** Przepraszam, że ojciec potraktował cię jak wyłączną własność **–** powiedział do mężczyzny, kiedy ruszyli w drogę powrotną **–** Kiedy się rozgada, nie zna umiaru.

 **–** Nie przepraszaj **–** zaprotestował **–** Jest bardzo ciekawym człowiekiem. Mógłbym go słuchać przez cały dzień. Szkoda, że nie masz z nim wspólnego języka. Mam wrażenie, że nie w pełni rozumiesz ojca.

 **–** Och, rozumiem go znakomicie **–** odparł gniewnie Harry **–** Tak samo, jak ciebie. Żaden z was nie jest szczęśliwy, jeśli nie trzęsie wszystkim dookoła. Przykro mi, ale to nie dla mnie.

Tomlinson spochmurniał i więcej się nie odezwał. Po dziesięciu minutach wysiedli przed domem. Wóz Harry’ego został przestawiony w sam róg podjazdu.

 **–** Wygląda na to, że ludzie od Azoffa go naprawili.

 **–** Daj mi rachunek.

 **–** Kazałem zapisać na moje konto.

 **–** Nie ma mowy.

 **–** Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi zwrócić pieniądze – rzekł Louis – Ale nie widzę takiej konieczności. Nazwijmy to uprzejmością wobec... omegi, którą kocham miłością platoniczną.

Wahanie w głosie Louisa uświadomiło Harry’emu, że słyszał to, co powiedział w rozmowie z matką. Zarumienił się i ukrył twarz za klapą bagażnika, nagle bardzo zajęty wyciąganiem toreb.

 **–** Pomogę ci zanieść zakupy **–** usłyszał głos Louisa tuż przy uchu.

 **–** Dziękuję.

 **–** Mógłbyś tym wszystkim nakarmić pułk wojska. Czyżbyś spodziewał się licznych gości?

Styles zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

 **–** Lubię mieć zapasy. Na wszelki wypadek.

 **–** Na przykład jaki?

 **–** Każdy – wzruszył ramionami – Tu nie ma sklepu na rogu, do którego można zawsze skoczyć.

 **–** Rozumiem. Powiedzmy, jeśli wpadnie Liam...

Zmiana tonu była wyraźna; brzmiała jak oskarżenie, ale Harry postanowił ją zignorować.

 **–** Właśnie.

Dotarli do łodzi. Podziękował Louisowi za pomoc, wziął od niego torby i zaczął ostrożnie schodzić po schodkach do kabiny.

 **–** Nie zapomnij o jutrze **–** zawołał za nim Tomlinson.

 Odstawił torby na podłogę i wyszedł z powrotem na pokład.

 **–** A co ma być jutro?

 **–** Rewanż na basenie. Nie pamiętasz, że to ty rzuciłeś mi wyzwanie?

Harry rzeczywiście zapomniał.

 **–** Wciąż jest aktualne **–** odparł **–** No chyba, że znowu zaprosiłeś Brianę. Nie mam szczególnej ochoty popisywać się przed nią.

 **–** Nie zaprosiłem **–** powiedział niecierpliwie.

 **–** Spotkajmy się o dwunastej. Pokonany przygotuje lunch.

Odszedł, a Harry zajął się rozpakowywaniem zakupów. Wbrew własnym intencjom spędził dziś dużo czasu z Louisem i musiał z niechęcią przyznać, że był to udany dzień. Pod wpływem impulsu odwiązał łódź i wypłynął na kanał. Bardzo lubił takie samotne wyprawy. W idealnie gładkiej tafli wody odbijały się sylwetki wierzb i wysokich traw porastających brzegi. Czapla z wyciągniętą szyją stała na brzegu jak rzeźba, ale gdy łódź się zbliżyła, ptak wzbił się w powietrze. Dalej w trzcinach Harry wypatrzył rodzinę kurek wodnych, czarnych z czerwonymi plamkami na łebkach.

Krótka przejażdżka odprężyła go, rozpraszając tym samym niepożądane myśli. Ale spokój nie trwał długo. Kiedy dziób łodzi wypłynął spod mostu, Styles zobaczył Louisa stojącego na nabrzeżu. Czyżby na niego czekał?

 **–** Skąd ten pomysł, żeby wypłynąć? **–** spytał ostro.

 **–** Chciałem być sam.

 **–** Przecież tutaj też jesteś sam.

 **–** Kiedy płyniesz, doznajesz zupełnie innych, cudownych wrażeń. Nie potrafię ci tego wyjaśnić.

 **–** Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że szukałeś uspokojenia? **–** spytał szorstko Tomlinson **–**  Po co? Wydaje mi się, że dzisiejszy dzień był raczej udany. Mnie spotkanie z twoimi rodzicami sprawiło dużą przyjemność.

 **–** Im też **–** odparł krótko Harry, cofając się na pokład.

 **–** Czy twoje poszukiwanie samotności miało przypadkiem coś wspólnego z rozmową, którą prowadziłeś z matką?

Harry wstrzymał oddech.

 **–** Prawdę mówiąc, już zapomniałem o tej rozmowie.

 **–** Nie wierzę ci **–** odparł Louis, patrząc mu prosto w oczy **–** Poruszyłeś zbyt poważną sprawę, żeby o niej tak łatwo zapomnieć.

 **–** Nie przywiązuję do niej wagi.

 **–** Nie przywiązujesz wagi do stwierdzenia, że mnie nie kochasz? **–** zapytał z naciskiem **–** To jest równoznaczne z faktem, że moja osoba nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia. Chciałbym wiedzieć, od czego zaczęła się ta rozmowa.

 **–** Pytania mamy były zupełnie naturalne. Tak rzadko mi się zdarza pokazać się w domu z mężczyzną.

 **–** Liam jest wyjątkiem?

 **–** Liam nigdy nie był u moich rodziców.

Louis uniósł brew w zdziwieniu.

 **–** Szkoda, że jesteś do mnie nastawiony mniej przyjaźnie, niż twoi rodzice.

 **–** Oni nie znają cię tak, jak ja.

 **–** Raczej po prostu aprobują moje plany.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

 **–** To wcale nie oznacza, że ja też muszę.

 **–** Podoba im się, że mieszkasz tak blisko mnie. Są zadowoleni z mojej opieki.

 **–** Ładna mi opieka **–**  odpowiedział ironicznie brunet.

 Louisowi pociemniały oczy.

 **–** Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

 **–** Że nigdy nie tracisz okazji, aby mnie pocałować, że sprawiasz wrażenie, jakby zależało ci tylko na...

Palce Tomlinsona wpiły się w ramiona chłopaka.

 **–** Przestań, to boli!

 **–** Czy zaprzeczysz **–** spytał chłodno **–** Że w stosunku do mnie nie pozostajesz obojętny? Że odczuwasz przyjemność? **–**  potrząsnął Harrym jak szmacianą lalką **–** Jeśli odpowiesz „tak", to ci nie uwierzę.

 **–** Oczywiście, że jest mi dość przyjemnie, ale doznanie jest czysto fizyczne i nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.

 **–** Miałoby, gdybyś tego chciał. Nie mogę dociec, czy to Liam, czy twoja cholerna kariera zawodowa staje między nami.

 **–** Pomyśl o Brianie **–** rzucił zjadliwie i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo przecież nie tylko o nią chodziło.

 **–** Jesteś zazdrosny? **–** na twarzy Louisa pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

 **–** Nie jestem **–** odpowiedział szybko.

 **–** Wobec tego nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, że się umówiłem z Brianą dziś wieczorem?

 **–** Ani trochę.

 **–** Nienajlepiej kłamiesz, Haz.

Wciąż trzymał ręce na ramionach chłopaka i teraz przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie. Harry próbował się wyrwać, ale na próżno. Kiedy poczuł na wargach dotyk ust Louisa, wiedział, że pragnie cieszyć się każdą sekundą tej bliskości. Ale znów starał się nie poddawać ogarniającemu go uczuciu. Zesztywniał. Tomlinson ze złością odsunął go od siebie.

 **–** Dzisiaj jeszcze wygrałeś – warknął – Ale zawsze pozostaje nadzieja na lepsze jutro. Dziś się z góry źle do mnie nastawiłeś. Następnym razem wybiorę lepszy moment.

 Spojrzał gniewnie na Harry’ego. W chwilę potem brunet został sam, a Louis oddalał się w kierunku domu.

Harry nadal czuł dotyk jego rąk na ramionach. Przestał już rozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo się broni przed ogarniającym go pożądaniem.


	14. Rozdział czternasty

 

 **–** Na miejsca, gotowi, start!

Obaj przecięli powierzchnię wody. Dla Harry’ego istniała jedna tylko myśl: wygrać, pokonać Louisa. Był na miejscu o wpół do dwunastej i dla rozgrzewki przepłynął basen kilka razy. Tomlinson wyszedł z domu punktualnie o dwunastej.

 **–** Dzień dobry, Haz  **–** zawołał z brzegu  **–** Obserwowałem cię przez okno. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zmęczyłeś. Chciałbym, żeby szanse były równe.

 **–** O mnie się nie martw  **–**  odparł Styles, płynąc w jego kierunku.

Louis miał na sobie czarne kąpielówki. Wzrok Harry’ego mimo woli przylgnął do jego wspaniałego ciała; poczuł, że w tym pojedynku musi dać z siebie wszystko.

Przy końcu trzeciej długości basenu płynęli jeszcze ramię w ramię. Za każdym razem, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, Louis szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie oszczędza siły na finisz, tak jak on poprzednio, bo tym razem żadnych zapasów nie miał. Po raz czwarty także przepłynęli basen jednocześnie. Podejrzliwość chłopaka rosła. Był pewien, że Tomlinson robi to specjalnie. Po następnym nawrocie zaatakował, ale do brzegu basenu znów dotarli równocześnie, uznał więc, że jego podejrzenia są słuszne.

Teraz albo nigdy, pomyślał brunet. Rozpoczął finisz. Wykrzesał z siebie niespotykaną ilość energii. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest Louis.

Skoncentrował się jedynie na tym, by płynąć jak najszybciej.

Nic z tego. Louis dotarł do mety o kilka sekund wcześniej!

Stali w wodzie na wprost siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem.

 **–** Gratulacje  **–**  powiedział w końcu Tomlinson.

 **–** Za co?  **–**  zapytał zmęczony Harry.

 **–** Za waleczność. Mało brakowało, abyś wygrał.

 **–** Ale nie wygrałem! – jęknął.

Zabrakło mu kilku sekund. Powinien był znaleźć jeszcze odrobinę sił. Teraz w dodatku musi przygotować lunch.

Jeszcze w wodzie, mimo że był wyczerpany, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo pragnie tego mężczyzny. Nie mógł mu się przeciwstawić i nie miał dokąd uciec. Mokre, ciemne włosy Louisa przylgnęły mu do  głowy, krople wody lśniły na powiekach, twarzy i ramionach. Harry nie potrafił być obojętny wobec piękna jego ciała. Wiedział, że już zawsze będzie tak reagował na jego obecność. Jedynym wyjściem było jak najszybsze znalezienie innego cumowiska.

 **–** Jesteś niezadowolony, ze wygrałem?  **–**  zapytał. Wydawał się być ubawiony tą myślą.

 **–** Skłamałbym, gdybym zaprzeczył. Naprawdę myślałem, że cię pokonam.

Chodziło o więcej niż zwykły wyścig. Stoczyli pojedynek woli. Chciał pokonać alfę fizycznie.

 **–** Jeśli mam być absolutnie uczciwy  **–**  odparł  **–**  To w  pewnej chwili też pomyślałem, że masz szansę wygrać. I cierpiałbym z tego powodu znacznie bardziej, niż ty teraz.

Spojrzał na niego, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchnął śmiechem. Harry roześmiał się, początkowo niepewnie, a potem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zawtórował Louisowi.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak to się stało, ale nagle znalazł się w jego ramionach i poczuł na wargach chłodne usta. Pocałunek trwał bez końca, Harry czuł gwałtowne bicie jego serca i pomyślał, że Louis też słyszy, co dzieje się z jego własnym. Czuł się jak wyswobodzony z pułapki, w której tak długo tkwił. Walczył z uczuciem do tego alfy oraz  pożądaniem, które w nim wzbudzał. Teraz tama runęła. Nie bacząc na nic przyciągnął go do siebie, przywarł do niego całym ciałem i zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunki z nie znaną wcześniej namiętnością.

 **–** Chodźmy stąd  **–** mruknął niewyraźnie Louis, okrywając twarz chłopaka chciwymi pocałunkami.

Harry’emu brak było sił, by się poruszyć. Louis uniósł go i dotarł do drabinki w rogu basenu, po której bez wysiłku wydostał się z wody. Na patio wisiał hamak. Zaniósł go tam i postawił na ziemi. Znów ich ciała stopiły się na chwilę w jedno. Potem delikatnie ułożył chłopaka na hamaku, a sam przysiadł na jego brzegu.

Patrzył na całe jego ciało. Harry uniósł się nieco i otoczył ramionami kark Tomlinsona, przyciągając go ku sobie.

Tym razem pocałunek był mniej gwałtowny. Louis ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zaczął okrywać ją pocałunkami, delikatnymi jak muśnięcie ptasiego puchu. Jego palce przemierzały wysmukłą kolumnę szyi, przeniosły się na ramiona, a potem coraz niżej, aż do linii kąpielówek. Harry leżał jak zahipnotyzowany.

 **–** Nie potrzebujesz tego  **–** szepnął. Chłopak uniósł się, żeby Louis mógł je z niego zsunąć.

Louis widział go już nago, ale wtedy sytuacja była pozbawiona erotyzmu. Teraz Harry całym ciałem chłonął doznania, jakie budził w nim dotyk jego palców, najpierw delikatnie obwodzący kontury ciała, a potem drażniący opuszkami stwardniałe sutki.

Wkrótce jego dłonie zastąpione zostały przez usta i język, a Harry doświadczył czegoś zupełnie nowego, zupełnie, jakby przez te wszystkie lata czekał właśnie na Louisa. W przeszłości nie dane mu było zaznać takich odczuć. Chociaż kiedyś wydawało mu się, że kocha Nicka, nigdy nie przeżywał z nim takiej przyjemności. A biedny Liam w ogóle go nie podniecał.

Nagle, bez słowa ostrzeżenia, Tomlinson odsunął się od chłopaka.

 **–** Chyba ci dowiodłem, ze mam rację  **–**  powiedział.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc, o czym mowa, lecz szybko dotarło to do niego z przeraźliwą jasnością. Wszystko było grą! Poprzedniego dnia zapanował nad sobą, oparł mu się, dziś jednak stracił głowę. Louis zapowiedział, że znajdzie odpowiednią chwilę i właśnie mu się to udało.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć. Wrażenia zmysłowe, emocje, które w nim rozbudził, były niezwykle silne. Poddał się pożądaniu, omal nie zatracił zdolności samokontroli, a tymczasem ten drań przez cały czas dokładnie wiedział, co robi. Bawił się nim, jego ciałem, wywołując reakcję, która musiała przekroczyć jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Styles poczuł, że ogarnia go rozpacz i gniew.

Na oślep zaczął walić Louisa pięściami.

 **–** Ty draniu, ty głupi draniu!

Louis podniósł się zwinnie z hamaka i wybuchnął śmiechem.

 **–** Jeśli nawet zaczęło się od eksperymentu, to muszę uczciwie przyznać, że ciąg dalszy był bardzo przyjemny.

 **–** Nie wątpię  **–**  odpowiedział, wstając i zakładając kąpielówki  **–** Ale nie na tyle przyjemny, żebyś nie skończył swych pieszczot po dowiedzeniu mi, że miałeś rację. Pewnie porównywałeś mnie z Brianą? Założę się, że wczoraj wieczorem nie zatrzymałeś się w pół drogi.

 **–** Wczoraj wcale Briany nie widziałem.

 **–** Nie? Czyli wystawiła cię do wiatru?

 **–** Niezupełnie, ale to bez znaczenia. Myślę, że powinniśmy wziąć prysznic.

 **–** Dziękuję, nie skorzystam. Mam swój na łodzi.

 **–** Uciekasz?  **–**  zapytał z łagodną kpiną.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za nim. Z zamkniętymi oczami stał pod lodowato zimnymi strugami wody, póki nie poczuł ręki Louisa na ramieniu.

Gwałtownym gestem odepchnął go, energicznie podszedł do leżaka i wyciągnął się na nim. Upokorzenie zraniło go głęboko. Odkrył się ze swymi najbardziej intymnymi uczuciami, a Tomlinson je odrzucił.

Był całkowicie rozbity.

Słońce rozgrzewało jego skórę, ale nie stopiło otoczki chłodu wokół serca. Mimo to jednak, kiedy patrzył opalone ciało Louisa wyciągnięte obok niego, wciąż czuł się podniecony.  _Czy coś jest w stanie unicestwić to uczucie?_ **–**  pomyślał.  _Czy już na zawsze mam być zniewolony?_

Było jeszcze inne wyjście. Liam. Mógł zostać jego mężem. Liam oszalałby z radości, a on miałby ochronę, ale czy byłby szczęśliwy? Pokręcił przecząco głową, tak jakby pytanie padło na głos. Liam nie ofiarowałby mu ani sekundy tak porażającego zmysły uniesienia. Dałby mu za to spokój umysłu. Nigdy nie stawiałby żadnych wymagań, nie próbowałby narzucać własnej woli.  _Czy nie od tego szukasz ucieczki? **–**  _zapytał samego siebie.

 **–** Nie ma ucieczki  **–**  powiedział mimo woli na głos.

 **–** Od czego?  **–**  spytał Louis, odwracając ku niemu twarz.

Harry skrzywił się, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

 **–** Powiedziałeś, że nie ma ucieczki.

 **–** Naprawdę? Musiałem o czymś myśleć.

 **–** O czym?

 **–** O niczym.

 **–** A może myślałeś o mnie?  **–** zapytał.

Styles milczał. Louis wzruszył ramionami i zmienił temat.

 **–** Chyba powinniśmy się ruszyć. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem głodny.

 **–** Nie sądzisz chyba, że zrobię lunch.

 **–** Oczywiście, że tak sądzę  **–**  uśmiechnął się  **–** Zakład jest zakładem.

 


	15. Rozdział piętnasty

 

Harry był tak przekonany, że tym razem  wygra zawody, że nie przygotował nic do jedzenia. Wsadził gotowe porcje kurczaka do piekarnika, podczas gdy Louis przygotowywał sałatkę.

– Skąd miałeś pewność, że dziś wygrasz? – spytał, gdy Styles przeprosił go, że lunch nie jest gotowy.

– Znam swoje możliwości.

– Ale nie znasz moich – odpowiedział.

– Wydawało mi się, że twoje też. Byłem pewien, że stać mnie na zwycięstwo.

– Już mówiłem, że cieszę się, że nie wygrałeś.

– Przegrana mogłaby ci dobrze zrobić. Alfom zawsze się wydaje, że są od nas lepsze.

– A nie jesteśmy?

– Nie zawsze.

 Powiedziawszy to wziął głęboki oddech, nie chcąc zniweczyć wysiłków Louisa, który starał się zachowywać bardzo przyjaźnie.

 – Jest wiele omeg równie dobrych w swoim zawodzie, jak i alfy.

– Rzecz do dyskusji. Omegi na ogół zaczynają mieć obawy przed decydującym krokiem. Chcą równouprawnienia, chcą władzy, ale nie mają w sobie dostatecznej bezwzględności, żeby z tym sobie poradzić.

– Myślisz, że byłbym za miękki? – spytał Harry.

Tomlinson skinął potakująco głową.

 – Znalazłem w tobie słabą stronę. W interesach nie ma miejsca na słabości.

Brunet chciał powiedzieć, że czuje słabość wyłącznie do niego, ale byłby to niewybaczalny błąd.

– Nie wiesz nawet, jaki umiem być twardy w razie potrzeby.

Mężczyzna obrzucił go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

– Nie sądzę, żebym chciał cię poznać od tej strony.

 

***

Po lunchu, ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, Louis zaproponował wspólną przejażdżkę łodzią.

Odwiązał łódź; Styles stanął za sterem, a psy ułożyły się w pobliżu Louisa. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie. Harry próbował skoncentrować się na manewrowaniu łodzią, ale wciąż skupiał wzrok na sylwetce Tomlinsona. Był zadowolony, że stoi tyłem do niego. W promieniach słońca jego włosy miały wyjątkowy połysk i przez cały ten czas Harry miał ochotę ich dotknąć.

– Może pozwolisz mi na chwilę poprowadzić łódź? – zapytał Louis.

– A potrafisz sterować?

– Oczywiście – odparł z uśmiechem.

Brunet niezbyt  chętnie ustąpił mu miejsca. Domyślał się, że nie przypadł mężczyźnie do gustu w roli sternika; poza tym  Louis zwykł całkowicie panować nad każdą sytuacją. Zupełnie jak jego ojciec!

Mijali inne łodzie, ale całą uwagę Harry’ego pochłaniał jego gość. Jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce doprowadzić do nadmiernej zażyłości w ich stosunkach, a w chwilach uczciwości wobec siebie Harry wiedział, że i on tego nie chce. Ale nawet mimowolne spojrzenie lub przypadkowe dotknięcie jego ciała sprawiało, że jego opór znikał. Zanik mechanizmów obronnych był tylko kwestią czasu.

Przepływali właśnie przez Hey, niedaleko domu rodziców chłopaka.

– Może wpadniemy? – zaproponował Louis.

– Nie będzie ich w domu. W niedzielę odwiedzają moją siostrę i jej rodzinę.

– Muszą być rozczarowani, że nie założyłeś rodziny i nie masz dzieci.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Musieli się pogodzić z tym, że u mnie kariera zawodowa jest na pierwszym miejscu.

– No dobrze, a kiedy już zrealizujesz ambicje i będziesz w zarządzie firmy, to co dalej?

Styles czuł na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie; tak długo zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, aż w końcu  Louis go wyręczył:

– Zorientujesz się, że coraz więcej czasu spędzasz w biurze. Będziesz miał zebrania zarządu po godzinach pracy, kiedy wszyscy już pójdą do domu, będą papiery do przekopania w domu, obiady ze wspólnikami, oficjalne kolacje, wyjazdy za granicę. I zanim się ockniesz, będzie za późno.

– Na co? – spytał, krzywiąc się na myśl o takich perspektywach.

– Na przykład na dzieci. A może nie lubisz dzieci? Nigdy nie planowałeś, że będziesz je miał?

– To moja sprawa – powiedział słabo, chociaż niezaprzeczalnie perspektywa kochania się z Louisem i noszenia pod sercem jego dziecka była dla niego nadzwyczaj nęcąca. Westchnął.  – Jak daleko zamierzasz płynąć? – spytał.

– Czyżbyś miał dość? – uśmiechnął się – Mamy mnóstwo czasu.

Zatrzymali się w niezwykle pięknym miejscu, gdzie kanał się zwężał, a drzewa po obu stronach zwieszały gałęzie do wody. Było chłodno i przyjemnie. Tomlinson przywiązał łódź, po czym  zaproponował spacer. Prawie przez godzinę wędrowali brzegiem kanału, czasem schodząc ze ścieżki i przedzierając się przez zarośla, gdy psy tymczasem szukały tropów i znajdowały najrozmaitsze zapachy. Po powrocie rozłożyli koc na trawie, zjedli kanapki i napili się herbaty. Harry pokroił ciasto z owocami.

– Sam upiekłeś? – spytał Louis.

Chłopak potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

– Czy są gdzieś granice twoich umiejętności?

– Bardzo lubię gotować – odparł.

– A mimo to chcesz być samotną, niezależną omegą bez męża i rodziny?

– Proszę, nie zaczynaj znowu – Harry czuł, że cały jeży się w środku.

– Czyżby cię to obrażało? Nie powinno, skoro właśnie tego chcesz od życia.

– Naturalnie, że właśnie tego – odburknął – Twoja żona nie pracowała? Jesteś przeciwko pracującym omegom?

Dostrzegł nieznaczny cień przemykający po jego twarzy.

– Nie, moja żona nie pracowała. A właściwie przestała, kiedy się pobraliśmy.

– Sama zdecydowała, czy ty ją zachęciłeś?

Zmarszczył czoło.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem takim szowinistą?

– Nie wiem  – odparł, wzruszając ramionami – Wiem, że nie pochwalasz tego, co ja robię.

– To zupełnie inna sprawa.

– Wcale nie.

– Ależ tak, Haz. Rezygnujesz z domu, kochającego męża, szczęśliwych dzieci, ze wszystkiego, co tak wiele znaczy dla omeg, i dla alf zresztą też.

– Nie jestem zwykłą omegą.

– Zdążyłem zauważyć.

– Jak długo byłeś żonaty? –  Harry uznał, że i on może zadawać pytania, które od dawna kłębiły mu się w głowie.

– Dziesięć lat.

– Nie przypuszczałem. Zamierzasz się ożenić się z Brianą? – spytał, zaskoczony własną śmiałością.

– Zmartwiłbyś się?

– To naprawdę nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego – wzruszył ramionami – Ale wiem, że Briana myśli tylko o małżeństwie z tobą. Zastanawiałem się po prostu, czy podzielasz jej odczucia.

– Briana okazuje mi wiele przyjaźni – odparł powoli – Mam wobec niej duży dług wdzięczności, zwłaszcza za dni po śmierci Eleanor, kiedy potrzebowałem kogoś.

Innymi słowy, odpowiedź była twierdząca. Styles poczuł, że krew odpływa muz twarzy. W tej chwili uświadomił sobie, że kocha Louisa. Szybko odwrócił się i drżącymi rękami zaczął zbierać naczynia. Pozmywał, a tymczasem Louis przyniósł koc z brzegu.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy wracać – powiedział, jakby nie zauważając zmiany jego nastroju.

Harry spojrzał na zegarek. Za minutę siódma. Wiedział, że kiedy wrócą, będzie prawie ciemno. Czas minął niepostrzeżenie od chwili, gdy odbijali od nabrzeża. W sumie spędzili razem już siedem godzin, najdłuższy okres, odkąd się poznali. I było nadspodziewanie przyjemnie. Teraz żałował, że zapytał o Brianę. 

 


	16. Rozdział szesnasty

 

Jeszcze dość długo płynęli naprzód, szukając miejsca do nawrotu. Harry miał okazję podziwiać zręczność Louisa w manewrowaniu łodzią. Mniej więcej na wysokości miejsca, w którym urządzili sobie piknik, silnik kaszlnął i zgasł.

– Paliwo? –  spytał Tomlinson z ponurą miną, spoglądając na wskaźnik.

– Nie sądzę.

– Nie sądzisz?

– Jestem pewien, że nie –  odparł Harry, starając się, by w jego głosie zabrzmiała pewność, której w istocie nie było.

– Czy coś takiego już ci się kiedyś zdarzyło?

– Nigdy.

– Lepiej przycumujmy, sprawdzę.

Silnik znajdował się pod pokładem na rufie. Mężczyzna podniósł klapę i zszedł do luku. Harry bezradnie przypatrywał się jego metodycznym oględzinom. Miał nadzieję, że Louisowi uda się usunąć uszkodzenie.

– Silnik w porządku – powiedział po dłuższej chwili – Musiało się coś zablokować.

Spędził pod pokładem jeszcze kilka minut; w końcu wydostał się na górę.

– Jak sprawdzasz poziom paliwa?

Styles w milczeniu podał mu długi pręt. Louis zanurzył go w zbiorniku, po czym wyciągnął. Jego spojrzenie mówiło wszystko.

– Masz zapasowy kanister?

Brunet pokręcił głową. Czuł się jak kompletny idiota. Pragnął natychmiast rozpłynąć się w kanale bez najmniejszego śladu. Dlaczego ostatnio nie sprawdzał poziomu paliwa? Nie mógł sobie tego darować.

– Nie wiadomo gdzie jesteśmy – głos Louisa zabrzmiał jak smagnięcie biczem – Diabli wiedzą, jak daleko stąd do najbliższej stacji benzynowej. Ale jednego jestem pewien, panie Styles. Nie będę włóczył się po okolicy o tej porze. Prześpimy się na łodzi i rano zrobimy z tym porządek.

Harry’ego ogarnął popłoch.

– Ale...

– Żadnych „ale" –  uciął – Jak na inteligentną omegę okazałeś nadzwyczajną głupotę. Kiedy ostatnio tankowałeś?

– Przed miesiącami –  przyznał niechętnie – Nigdy nie wypływam daleko. Paliwo zawsze starcza na bardzo długo.

– Po prostu pech, że akurat teraz musiało się skończyć, tak? A czy wiesz, że po takim zdarzeniu silnik Diesla trzeba najpierw oczyścić, a dopiero potem można go uruchomić?

– Przykro mi – odparł chłopak.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak głupio.

– Zupełnie słusznie, masz powody.

 Tomlinson był zły. Umył ręce, wytarł i opadł na jeden z foteli. Oczami duszy Harry widział już, jaka noc go czeka.

– Napijesz się? – zaoferował.

– Szkockiej? Chętnie – Louis wypił połowę podanego drinka i odstawił szklankę.

– Jesteś głodny? Może zrobię kolację?

Styles zawsze był dumny z umiejętności panowania nad każdą sytuacją. Teraz czuł się całkiem niezdolny do myślenia.

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Może powinniśmy zatrzymać przepływającą łódź i poprosić o trochę paliwa, albo nawet o odholowanie do najbliższej przystani...

– Która jest co najmniej dziesięć kilometrów stąd – dokończył Tomlinson – A o tej porze nikogo już tam nie będzie. Rano znajdziemy stację benzynową, na pewno mamy do niej bliżej, niż do przystani.

Harry poszedł do kuchni. Zrobił sobie kawę, przeciągając ową czynność jak najdłużej. Potem wrócił do saloniku. Louis miał zamknięte oczy, ale chłopak był pewien, że nie śpi. Zaczął wertować jakąś książkę. Kiedy zaryzykował następne spojrzenie w kierunku gościa, stwierdził, że ten się mu przygląda.

– Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział cicho.

– Rozczarowałeś mnie, Haz.

– Sam jestem sobą rozczarowany.

– Zastanawiam się, co powiedziałby twój ojciec – tym razem w jego głosie zadźwięczała nuta rozbawienia.

– Wolę o tym nie myśleć. Nie znosi niekompetencji.

– Trzeba będzie użyć trochę perswazji, żeby mnie skłonić do milczenia – teraz już uśmiechał się szeroko.

– Jakiego rodzaju?

– Zacznijmy od kolacji. Jednak jestem głodny.

Harry nie był pewien, czy ma ochotę dowiedzieć się, jak będzie wyglądał ciąg dalszy, więc szybko wstał.

– Zjesz lasagne?

– Nazwa brzmi zachęcająco.

– Jest zamrożone, ale można szybko przyrządzić.

Wsadził danie do piekarnika, zrobił sałatkę i nakrył stół. Nie zostało mu nic więcej do roboty, więc przyłączył się do Louisa, który przeglądał książkę. Co za ironia losu, że po wszystkich tych przysięgach, ze nigdy więcej się nie zakocha, wpadł w sidła alfy najbardziej znienawidzonego przez niego rodzaju. A jeszcze bardziej upokarzało go to, że Tomlinson nic do niego nie czuje. Chciał przecież ożenić się z kim innym.

Boleśnie tęsknił do uścisku jego ramion. Pochłonięty marzeniami nie zauważył, że mężczyzna odłożył książkę i badawczo się mu przygląda.

– Można by pomyśleć, że moje ciało budzi w tobie pożądanie – powiedział po chwili.

Styles roześmiał się nerwowo, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, wszystko można było wyczytać mu z oczu.

– To dobrze, że jesteś rozsądny – odparł szorstkim od zakłopotania głosem.

– Szkoda. Mamy przed sobą długi wieczór i jeszcze dłuższą noc.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie sugerujesz tego, co mi się wydaje – serce biło mu mocno na samą myśl.

– A co ci się wydaje? – miał teraz na twarzy frywolny uśmiech. Po uprzednim niezadowoleniu nie zostało ani śladu.

– Przecież wiesz, o co chodzi.

 Przetrwanie najbliższych dwunastu godzin bez łamania własnych zasad będzie jednym z najtrudniejszych zadań w jego życiu.

 

***

– Chyba powinienem sprawdzić, co z lasagne.

Wstał, ale Louis chwycił go za rękę.

– Znowu uciekasz, Haz? Czemu się nie czujesz swobodnie? Słowo daję, nie gryzę.

Dotyk Tomlinsona poraził chłopaka. Czuł się tak, jakby kopnął go prąd.

Louis pociągnął go do siebie na kolana.

– Nie, Lou, nie.

Oparł mu dłoń na torsie, chcąc go odepchnąć, wyswobodzić się; wtedy poczuł bicie jego serca. Wiedział, że jeśli natychmiast nie ucieknie, będzie za późno. Ale ręce mężczyzny zacieśniały uścisk.

 – Nie walcz z tym, co nieuniknione – słowa pozostały ciepłym oddechem na twarzy Harry’ego, a kiedy jego usta zaczęły szukać warg chłopaka, Harry pozwolił się ponieść fali pożądania. Jak mógł odmówić sobie tej rozkoszy, skoro tak dawno żaden inny mężczyzna nie dotykał go w ten sposób?

 _Co za nonsens!_ – pomyślał. Stało się, czemu się z tym nie pogodzić? Czemu nie pozwolić na trochę pieszczot i czułości?

Ich języki się zetknęły. Harry’emu zrobiło się niewiarygodnie gorąco; jego stanowczość topniała w oczach. Nie wiedział, jak długo trwał pocałunek. Może minuty, sekundy, a może nawet godziny.

– Zdaje się – powiedział cicho Louis - Że coś się przypala.

Styles krzyknął, zerwał się i pobiegł do kuchni. Lasagne było nieco brązowe, ale na szczęście jadalne. Otworzył butelkę wina. Zawahał się chwilę przed zapaleniem świec, które już wcześniej postawił na stole. Zastanawiał się, co pomyśli Louis. Świece nie były zwykłym romantycznym sztafażem; Harry często używał ich oglądając telewizję lub słuchając muzyki, ale po wszystkim, co zaszło między nim a jego gościem, taki wybór oświetlenia mógł wyglądać na świadome tworzenie intymnej atmosfery. W tej chwili poczuł na ramionach jego ręce i było za późno, żeby się wycofać.

– Czy pozwolisz? – Tomlinson wziął od niego zapałki i zapalił świece. Usiedli. Nalał wina i pomógł Harry’emu nałożyć  lasagne.

– Znakomite – pochwalił chłopaka – Jestem bliski stwierdzenia, że warto czasem zapomnieć o paliwie.

Zjedli niemal w milczeniu, po czym Louis zaproponował, że pozmywa. Zdziwiło to Stylesa. Ojciec nigdy nie pomagał w kuchni, Nick także nie. Obaj uważali zmywanie za zajęcie dla omeg.

Potem Harry i Louis wzięli psy na spacer. Księżyc w pełni zamieniał noc w dzień, a wodę w roztopione srebro. W ciszy przeleciała nad nimi samotna kaczka. Otaczał ich prawdziwie czarodziejski świat. Louis wziął chłopaka za rękę; rozmawiali szeptem, tak jakby głośne słowa mogły zniweczyć piękno otoczenia. W pewnej chwili zobaczyli lisa, przemykającego wzdłuż brzegu po drugiej stronie kanału. Dolatywały do nich dźwięki nocy: dalekie pohukiwanie sowy, szelesty małych stworzeń w wysokiej trawie, plusk ryby lub nornicy.

Najgłośniej jednak biło serce Harry’ego.

Ogarnęło go podniecenie. Myślał tylko o Louisie i najbliższych, czekających ich godzinach. O pożądaniu, które pchało ich ku sobie. Nie odważył się szukać odpowiedzi na pytanie, po co jest potrzebny Louisowi, skoro ten ma Brianę. Wyrzucił tę dziewczynę z pamięci. Teraz był sam na sam z Tomlinsonem i tylko to się liczyło.

Po powrocie zaczęli od przygotowania łóżka dla Louisa. Harry rozłożył fotel oraz wyciągnął poduszki i kołdrę; nie potrafił odpędzić siebie myśli, że zmieściliby się na nim obaj.

Rozczarowany zobaczył, że Louis nie próbuje się do niego zbliżyć.

– Napiłbyś się czekolady przed snem? – spytał.

Zaskoczył go, jak zwykle zresztą. Gorąca czekolada zamiast szklanki whisky na dobranoc.

Styles starannie odmierzył porcję mleka, zagotował je w rondelku i zalała nim wsypany do kubków proszek. Kiedy podawał jeden z kubków Louisowi, ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Tomlinson westchnął i odstawił naczynie.

– Nic z tego, dłużej nie wytrzymam.

Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie. Tym razem Harry się nie opierał. Przez kilka sekund stali objęci. Louis głaskał go po włosach.

– Haz, Haz... – szeptał jego imię, lekko wypychając go z kuchni w kierunku saloniku.

Usiedli na krawędzi fotela. Mężczyzna obrócił go ku sobie i  wpatrywał się intensywnie w zieloną głębię jego oczu, ująwszy uprzednio jego twarz w dłonie.

– Nie wiem, co właściwie ze mną robisz, ale nie umiem się pohamować.

Subtelnymi muśnięciami palców poznawał każdy najdrobniejszy skrawek jego twarzy; odchylił lekko dolną wargę i pocałował wilgotny, miękki płatek. Potem całował czubek nosa, powieki, uszy i szyję. Harry’emu zakręciło się w głowie. Z całych sił przylgnął do Louisa.

Sięgnął do jego twarzy. Poczuł pod dłonią zarys szczęki oraz krótki, jednodniowy zarost. Louis powoli zsuwał dłonie wzdłuż jego ramion.

Harry zadrżał; jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Palcami przeczesywał gęste włosy alfy.

Jednym zręcznym ruchem Louis pozbawił go koszulki. Styles opadł na poduszkę. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy najpierw jeden, a potem drugi sutek znalazł się w wilgotnych, gorących wargach Tomlinsona.

Wpił się palcami w jego ramiona, zupełnie już nie panując nad sobą. Półprzytomnie zaczął zdejmować z niego koszulę, po czym przytulił się do jego nagiego torsu, napawając się ciepłem jego skóry.

Ani razu nie przyszło mu przez myśl, że postępuje niewłaściwie. Zapomniał o Brianie. Zarówno umysł, jak i ciało nie należały już do niego. Posiadł je Louis. Jego ręka zaczęła się przesuwać powoli w dół po brzuchu chłopaka. Harry’ego znów ogarnęła fala pożądania, kiedy zsunęły się z niego spodnie.

 Dopiero kiedy Louis zaczął zdejmować bieliznę, kiedy nie było już najmniejszych wątpliwości, do czego zmierza, umysł chłopaka zaczął funkcjonować. Nie spodziewał się, że sprawy zajdą tak daleko. Na to nie mógł pozwolić. Za wielki był to krok, a przecież nie prowadził do niczego w przyszłości. Żaden inny alfa nie posiadł go z taką łatwością; nie mógł dopuścić, żeby był nim Louis. Zwłaszcza, że zamierzał ożenić się z Brianą!

Pozwolił się przenieść w świat zmysłów, gdzie szaleństwo jest rzeczą normalną, a dwoje ludzi –jednością. Nadszedł jednak czas powrotu na ziemię, zburzenia jedności i przywrócenia rzeczywistości.

– Lou… –  powiedział słabym, ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Mężczyzna drgnął pod dotykiem jego dłoni na ramieniu. Natychmiast wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło.

– Lou, ja nie mogę – jego szept był ledwie dosłyszalny.

Znieruchomiał. Głośno wciągnął do płuc powietrze, próbując skupić na nim pytające spojrzenie szklistych oczu.

– To wszystko jest nie tak. Nie powinienem był... –  zaczął Harry.

Jak mógł skończyć to zdanie po tym, co do tej pory robił? Skrzyżował ramiona na torsie zaciskając dłonie w pięści, przyciągnął kolana do ciała i skuliwszy się, odepchnął Louisa.

Oczekiwał pretensji i wybuchu złości, myślał, że Tomlinson rzuci się na niego.

Zdumiony zobaczył, że mężczyzna podniósł się i bez słowa zaczął się ubierać.

– Przepraszam cię. Popełniłem błąd, pozwalając ci myśleć, że...

Obrócił się. Harry wzdrygnął się, widząc chłód w jego oczach.

– Nie wysilaj się i nie przepraszaj. Powinienem wiedzieć, że nie masz dość odwagi, żeby doprowadzić rzecz do końca. Jestem tylko zdumiony, że pozwoliłeś mi posunąć się aż tak daleko.

Styles skrzywił się boleśnie.

– Chciałem więcej, ale seks dla samego seksu... Nie jestem zdolny do czegoś takiego.

– Oczywiście – warknął – Powinienem był wiedzieć, że dla ciebie jest to tylko seks dla seksu.

 _A dla ciebie?_ –  miał ochotę zapytać, ale tego nie zrobił. Jaki sens miałaby kłótnia? Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Wrócą do domu, Briana zaspokoi potrzeby Louisa, a on będzie mógł spokojnie żyć dalej.

Zwlókł się z fotela, zebrał garderobę i po omacku przeszedł do sypialni. Zasunął drzwi, ale i tak nie było w nich zamka, który zatrzymałby Tomlinsona, gdyby postanowił przyjść i wziąć to, czego mu odmówił.


	17. Rozdział siedemnasty

 

Przeglądając się w lustrze, Harry zobaczył obcą postać. Omegę z lekko rozchylonymi, czerwonymi wargami i błyszczącymi oczami. W tych oczach jawiło się wszystko: pragnienie dręczące aż do bólu, miłość i namiętność. Przez kilka minut stał tak, dotykając policzków i ust drżącymi czubkami palców. Był piękny i całkiem odmieniony. Za sprawą Louisa!

Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć z siebie na cały głos tę niesprawiedliwość. Nie chciał tej miłości. Pragnął jedynie żyć tak, jak dotychczas, uporządkowanym, bezpiecznym życiem, bez miejsca na rozterki.

Odwrócił się od lustra i opuścił ramiona. Musiał skorzystać z łazienki, ale nie chciał znów stanąć twarzą w twarz z Louisem. Czuł się obnażony. Ofiarował mu zbyt wiele. Naciągnął na siebie szlafrok i ostrożnie rozsunął drzwi. Przy odrobinie szczęścia miał szansę przedostać się nie widziany, jeśli Tomlinson już się położył. Ale szczęście mu nie dopisało.

Siedział na krawędzi łóżka. Wciąż miał na sobie dżinsy, a w dłoniach trzymał kubek z czekoladą.

Harry zamarł na myśl o jego spojrzeniu. Mężczyzna nie odzywał się do niego, ani na niego nie patrzył. Styles wmawiał sobie, że go to cieszy, że na szczęście przygoda skończyła się w porę.

Umywszy twarz i ręce chciał się prześlizgnąć z powrotem, ale Louis zastąpił mu drogę. Stał z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

– Chcę, żeby wszystko było jasne – powiedział chłodno – Nie mam zwyczaju kochania się z nikim dla samego seksu. Uważam cię za bardzo atrakcyjną omegę.

Brunet przełknął ślinę i zmierzył go wrogim spojrzeniem.

– Uważasz, że to zmienia sytuację? Daje ci prawo kochania się ze mną?

– Chciałeś tego tak samo, jak ja – odparł,  mrużąc przy tym oczy.

– Póki nie odzyskałem przytomności umysłu. Muszę przyznać, że jesteś mężczyzną, któremu trudno się oprzeć. Cieszę się jednak, że jakoś zdołałem. Przynajmniej będę mógł spać z czystym sumieniem. Przepraszam, chcę przejść.

Przepuścił go bez słowa. Ale znalazłszy się pod kołdrą Harry zorientował się, że nie zaśnie. Nie mógł jednak winić wyłącznie Tomlinsona. Nie przestawał się zastanawiać, czy gdyby wydarzenia doszły do naturalnego końca, leżałby w sypialni sam. Bardzo w to wątpił. Prawie na pewno trwaliby spleceni w uścisku aż do rana.

Odwrócił się na plecy, wyciągnął nogi i podłożył ręce pod głowę. Słyszał, jak Louis zmywa kubki, idzie do łazienki, rozpina dżinsy, z szelestem materiału ściąga spodnie. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie spał w bieliźnie,  czy ją również zdejmie. Wyobraził sobie jego nagie ciało i ponownie ogarnęło go pożądanie.

W końcu jednak na łodzi zapanowała całkowita cisza.

Harry przewracał się z boku na bok, ale sen nie przychodził. Postanowił się napić gorącego mleka. Włożywszy szlafrok wydostał się bezszelestnie z sypialni. W drodze do kuchni przystanął, żeby rzucić okiem na gościa. Zabłąkana smuga księżycowego światła padała na poduszkę i Stylesa opanowała nagła chęć dotknięcia śpiącego mężczyzny. Jak mógł tak spokojnie spać po tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło?

Powlókł się dalej, otworzył lodówkę i wyjął mleko. Jego oczy przywykły do ciemności, więc nie musiał zapalać światła. Postawił rondelek na gazie i zaczął przyglądać się niebieskim płomyczkom, liżącym boki naczynia.

Pomyślał o języku Louisa. Zamknął oczy, lecz zaraz usłyszał syk kipiącego mleka.

– Cholera! – szepnął ze złością, przekręcając kurek kuchenki. Musiał jednak zapalić światło.

Nagle pojawił się przy nim Louis. Miał na sobie jedynie bokserki. Harry natychmiast poczuł, że znów pragnie znaleźć się w jego objęciach.

– Co jest? – spytał szorstko gość –  Nie możesz spać?

Harry za wszelką cenę starał się opanować. Postanowił ukryć swój stan pod płaszczykiem złośliwości.

– Widzę, że ty nie masz z tym kłopotu.

– Nigdy nie męczyły mnie wyrzuty sumienia – oświadczył.

– Łatwo mi w to uwierzyć. Inaczej nigdy nie zrealizowałbyś projektu przebudowy przystani.

Sięgnął po szmatkę i zaczął czyścić oblaną przypalonym mlekiem kuchenkę.

– Zastanawiałem się, kiedy wrócimy do tego tematu – w głosie Louisa słychać było agresję.

– Zdaje się, że od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Och, jak bardzo żałuję, że w ogóle się spotkaliśmy.

– Ja też czasami żałuję.

– Tylko czasami? – spytał drwiąco Styles.

– W życiu nie spotkałem omegi, która byłaby w stanie doprowadzić mnie do szewskiej pasji, tak jak ty.

– Prawdę mówiąc, w życiu nie spotkałem alfy, który doprowadzałby mnie do szewskiej pasji częściej niż ty. _I byłby przy tym równie seksowny, równie pociągający i robiłby na mnie równie wielkie wrażenie_ , dokończył w myślach.

Odstawił umyty rondelek. Szykowanie nowej porcji mleka było już bez sensu. O spaniu też nie było mowy.

– Mleko wykipiało, bo się rozmarzyłeś?

– Sam powinieneś wiedzieć – odrzekł sucho –  Przepraszam za zamieszanie. Wracam do łóżka, więc możesz dalej spokojnie spać.

– Wiesz co? – powiedział Tomlinson – Mam dziwne przeczucie, że już nie zasnę. Usiądźmy na chwilę razem.

Harry spojrzał na niego speszony. Czy Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, co mu proponuje?

– Przyrzekam, że cię nie dotknę, nie tylko teraz, ale w ogóle. Postawiłeś sprawę jasno. Dlatego jeśli ktoś ma zrobić następny ruch, to tylko ty.

Przechodząc przez salonik Styles czuł, jak wszystko ściska się mu w środku. Powinien być zadowolony, ale nie był. Widzieć Louisa, a jednocześnie nie móc zaznać dotyku jego dłoni ani muśnięcia ust... Cóż za piekło!

Mężczyzna usiadł w jednym końcu kanapki, a Harry w drugim. Podkurczył pod siebie nogi. Prowadzili cichą rozmowę o wszystkim i niczym. Powoli zaczął się odprężać, powieki zrobiły się ciężkie i w końcu usnął.

 

***

Obudził się we własnym łóżku. Był dzień. Nadal tliło się w nim podniecenie, które poprzedniego dnia wywołał Louis. Czuł się rozkosznie, naprawdę rozkosznie. Przeciągnął się i uśmiechnął do słońca przenikającego przez firanki.

I wtedy dopiero uświadomił sobie, że zasnął zupełnie gdzie indziej. Do łóżka musiał przenieść go Louis. Zdjął mu szlafrok i przykrył kołdrą. A przecież przyrzekł więcej go nie dotykać. Tomlinson trzymał go w ramionach, podczas gdy on nic o tym nie wiedział.

 Z zamyślenia wyrwało go mocne stukanie do drzwi sypialni.

– Lepiej już wstań, jeśli mamy dzisiaj dokądś dotrzeć – szorstki głos alfy natychmiast rozpędził wszystkie marzenia.

– Już nie śpię – zawołał – Zaraz wyjdę.

Pospieszył do łazienki, nie znajdując po drodze najmniejszego śladu gościa. Oczami wyobraźni widział jednak jego ciemną głowę na poduszce i kształt ciała pod kołdrą.

Na stole w kuchni znalazł tosty i herbatę. Właśnie zaczynał jeść, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Louis. Wyglądał świeżo, spojrzenie miał jasne, a ledwo zauważalny zarost dodawał mu atrakcyjności.

– Dziękuję za śniadanie – powiedział Styles – Nie musiałeś robić.

– Już myślałem, że nigdy się nie zbudzisz.

– A która godzina? – Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie zaglądał jeszcze do telefonu, a budzik najwyraźniej stanął.

– Zbliża się dziewiąta.

– I pozwoliłeś mi spać do tej pory? Dobry Boże, muszę zadzwonić do biura, musimy naprawić silnik…

Tomlinson popatrzył na niego znacząco.

– Nie wpadaj w panikę. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

– Co przez to rozumiesz?

– Zrobiłem porządek z silnikiem i zadzwoniłem do twojej firmy, gdzie przekazałem sekretarce, że bierzesz wolny dzień.

– Co takiego? – syknął Harry –  Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Mam dużo pracy.

– Praca poczeka. Dopłynięcie do domu zajmie nam dobre pół dnia, a ponieważ po drodze zatrzymamy się na lunch, nie dotrzemy na miejsce wcześniej niż późnym popołudniem.

– Dlaczego koniecznie chcesz mną dyrygować i urządzać mi życie?

– Nie dowiodłeś, że jesteś w stanie podołać temu sam. Zjedz jeszcze tosta.

Postanowił zignorować przytyk.

– A ty nic nie przekąsisz?

– Już jadłem.

– A co z psami?

– Były ze mną w warsztacie, gdy zajmowałem się silnikiem.

– O której wstałeś?

– Około szóstej.

– Czyli prawie nie spałeś.

– Pomyślałby kto, że cię to martwi – zauważył sucho – Jedz szybko.

Harry przełknął ostatni kęs i przeszedł na rufę.

– Jesteś gotowy? – spytał Louis – No to chyba ruszamy.

Chłopak skinął głową, żałując, że dzieli ich jakaś niewidzialna bariera. Gość odnosił się do niego uprzejmie, ale z dystansem, nie tak, jak poprzedniego dnia. Co więcej, była to jego wina. Styles nie żałował jednak własnej decyzji. Louis ożeni się z Brianą, a jemu zostałoby tylko gorzkie wspomnienie.

Odwiązali łódź. Silnik zaskoczył niemal natychmiast. Płynęli o wiele wolniej niż zwykle, ale Harry nie protestował. Wyglądało na to, że po raz ostatni wybierają się dokądś razem.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli do pierwszej przystani w drodze do domu, Tomlinson nie pozwolił mu zapłacić za paliwo.

– Nie możesz za wszystko płacić – protestował – Najpierw samochód, teraz łódź.

– Jesteś pierwszą znaną mi omegą, która ma coś przeciwko temu.

– Prawdopodobnie jestem też pierwszą, która nie chciała się z tobą kochać. Przepraszam, ale taka już moja natura. Mam bardzo surowe zasady.

– Zauważyłem.

Harry sądził, że powrót do domu upłynie w napiętej atmosferze, a Louis zajmie się wyłącznie sterem. Mylił się jednak. Było wesoło; śmiali się i żartowali. Wzrok gościa padał na niego raz po raz i chłopak czuł wtedy znajome ciepło.

W czasie lunchu siedzieli razem, a ich kolana niemal się stykały.

Niemal, bo Tomlinson uważał, by nie dotknąć go ani świadomie, ani przypadkiem. Przez cały czas jednak zachowywał się tak, jakby wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, co czuje z tego powodu. Był to rozmyślny zamach na jego zmysły.

Po południu Harry ostatkiem woli uniknął rzucenia się w ramiona alfy.

Odczuł ulgę, gdy wreszcie przybili do nabrzeża koło domu.

– To była bardzo pouczająca wycieczka – powiedział Louis – Może zobaczymy się jutro wieczorem?

– Ten pomysł nie wydaje mi się najmądrzejszy – odparł natychmiast Styles.

– Czemu?

– Bo... bo... och, sam wiesz najlepiej.

– Naprawdę?

– Wiesz, i to cholernie dobrze. Idź już sobie, idź wreszcie.

– Zamierzam odnieść zwycięstwo – stwierdził z beztroskim uśmiechem – Nie pozwolę ci tak po prostu zniknąć. Któregoś dnia, niezbyt odległego, znowu znajdziesz się w moich ramionach. Będziesz mój i nic na to nie poradzisz.

Zanim brunet wydobyć z siebie choćby słowo, Louis odwrócił się i odszedł energicznym krokiem. Harry wiedział, że tak się stanie. Jeśli nadal będzie go widywał, osłabną jego mechanizmy obronne i zostanie jego kochankiem.

 

***

Następnego dnia Tomlinson zadzwonił do niego do biura.

– Muszę wyjechać na kilka dni do Londynu. Pomyślałem, że powinienem cię o tym uprzedzić, żebyś się o mnie nie martwił.

Nuta drwiny w jego głosie zirytowała chłopaka.

– Czemu miałbym się martwić? – zapytał zaczepnie – Z ulgą myślę o tym, że nie będę musiał zamykać drzwi – usłyszał w słuchawce cichy syk i z miejsca pożałował tych słów – Przepraszam – dodał pospiesznie –  Uznajmy ostatnie zdanie za niebyłe.

– Powiedziałeś najwyraźniej to, co myślisz. Mów wprost, jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo zatruwam ci życie.

– Nie zatruwasz – przyznał – Po prostu nie cierpię świadomości, że tak dobrze mnie znasz, aż za dobrze. Dziękuję, że mi dałeś znać o wyjeździe, bo rzeczywiście bym się martwił.

Louis pożegnał się i odłożył słuchawkę. Harry nie był z siebie zadowolony. Potraktował go niemiło, a nie powinien. Cóż, Tomlinson miał oczywiście swoje wady, ale na pewno mu się nie narzucał.

Przez resztę przedpołudnia czuł się kiepsko.

Po lunchu z niedowierzaniem przyjął telefon od sekretarki. Chciała się z nim zobaczyć pani Briana Jungwirth.

– Proszę jej powiedzieć, że mnie nie ma – była to ostatnia osoba, z którą chłopak chciałby rozmawiać.

– Bardzo przepraszam –  odparła niespokojnie dziewczyna  – Ale ona już wie, że pan jest. Podała się za pana przyjaciółkę.

– No dobrze – westchnął – Niech wejdzie, ale proszę ją uprzedzić, że mam dla niej nie więcej niż kilka minut.

Briana miała na sobie kremowy kostium z jedwabiu, a twarz zdobił jej złośliwy uśmiech zadowolenia. Podeszła prosto do biurka Harry’ego, oparła się o nie dłońmi i pochyliła się, patrząc mu prosto w twarz.

– Myślisz pewnie, że udał ci się sprytny numer z benzyną i ściągnięciem Louisa na łódź na całą noc? Więc życzę miłych wspomnień. Więcej o nim nie usłyszysz. Za godzinę wyjeżdżamy do Londynu, a kiedy wrócimy, jeśli w ogóle wrócimy, będziemy już małżeństwem.

Styles milczał.

– Zaskoczyłam cię, co? – spytała drwiąco – Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Jesteś głupi, jeśli wiążesz z Louisem jakieś nadzieje. To był jego ostatni wyskok. Takie zachowanie jest naturalne dla alfy o dużych potrzebach seksualnych, ale zaręczam ci, że gdy się pobierzemy, nigdy mnie nie będzie zdradzał.

– Jeśli tylko tyle chciałaś mi powiedzieć, to proponuję, żebyś już stąd wyszła –  powiedział spokojnie Harry, nie dając poznać po sobie, jak bardzo zraniły go słowa kobiety. Postanowił w ogóle z nią nie rozmawiać.

Briana wyprostowała się. Na jej umalowanych wargach wciąż gościł drwiący uśmiech.

– Z przyjemnością. A jeśli wiesz co dla ciebie dobre, to wyniesiesz się razem z łodzią, zanim wrócimy z podróży poślubnej.

Dopiero po jej wyjściu uświadomił sobie, że przez cały czas wstrzymywał oddech. Nabrał powietrza w płuca. Poczuł, że wszystko wokół niego wiruje. Jeśli Briana powiedziała prawdę, a przecież Harry nie miał podstaw do posądzania jej o kłamstwo, to dlaczego Louis nie postawił sprawy jasno? Dał do zrozumienia, że jedzie do Londynu sam, w interesach. Czy taki z niego drań, że jednego dnia idzie z kimś do łóżka, a następnego żeni się z kimś innym?

Jego wściekłość rosła. Miał świadomość, iż któregoś dnia Louis ożeni się z Brianą, ale nie przypuszczał, że to się stanie tak szybko. Zaczęła go boleć głowa, o skupieniu nie było mowy. Chwycił torebkę i zaskoczył sekretarkę, mówiąc, że na resztę dnia bierze wolne.

Nie odważył się od razu wrócić na łódź. Ryzykowałby spotkanie z Louisem, do czego nie chciał dopuścić. Nie potrafiłby się opanować. Przecież przez cały ich wspólny weekend Tomlinson wiedział, że pojedzie do Londynu i weźmie ślub! I nie powstrzymało go to przed proponowaniem mu seksu. Ta myśl dręczyła chłopaka bez przerwy.

Zatrzymał samochód, wysiadł i poszedł dalej pieszo, przed siebie.

Niespodziewanie znalazł się przy dawnym cumowisku. Zanim spotkał Louisa, to miejsce było dla niego azylem, ucieczką przed światem. Rozejrzał się wokół. Spodziewał, że prace na przystani są już bardzo zaawansowane.

Tymczasem zobaczył, ze głównego łożyska kanału jeszcze nie tknięto. Magazyny nabierały zupełnie nowego wyglądu, po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia trwały prace ziemne przy przystani, ale nic więcej się nie zmieniło. Harry nie wierzył własnym oczom. Louis go oszukał! Oszukał go, żeby zmusić go do wyprowadzki!

Rozzłoszczony, postanowił go jednak dopaść przed podróżą. Zadzwonił do biura, ale powiedziano mu, że pan Tomlinson wyjechał na tydzień w interesach. W domu też nikogo nie było. Długo pukał do drzwi, potem zaglądał w okna. Niestety. Zjawił się za późno.

 


	18. Rozdział osiemnasty

 

Nigdy nie przeżył tak długiego tygodnia, jak ten, który nastąpił. Codziennie wypatrywał powrotu Louisa. Wiedział, że głupio robi zostając, ale wewnętrzny głos nie pozwolił mu na przeprowadzkę, zanim nie spotka Tomlinsona po raz ostatni. Wiedział, że nie zazna chwili spokoju, jeśli nie zrobi mu awantury, jeśli nie powie, co o nim myśli, i nie stwierdzi na własne oczy, że ożenił się z Brianą.

W sobotę wieczorem dom nadal świecił pustkami. W niedzielę po południu Harry’ego odwiedził Liam. Od ich ostatniego spotkania starannie go unikał, toteż chłopak był zaskoczony jego wizytą.

– Słyszałem od znajomego, że Tomlinson wyjechał – powiedział – Pomyślałem, że może masz ochotę na towarzystwo.

Styles zastanawiał się, czy Liam wie o małżeństwie Louisa i o podróży poślubnej.

– Chyba rzeczywiście czuję się trochę samotnie – odparł. Było to gigantyczne kłamstwo. Samotność doskwierała mu gorzej niż rozbitkowi na bezludnej wyspie – Wejdź, zrobię ci herbaty.

– Kiedy on  wraca?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Nie powiedział ci? – spytał, marszcząc brwi na dźwięk ostrego tonu głosu Harry’ego.

– Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałby mi mówić.

– Wydawało mi się, że ostatnio byliście dość blisko ze sobą.

– Nigdy nie byliśmy aż tak blisko – wziął czajnik i pochylił się nad zlewem.

Liam chwycił go za ramiona i obrócił ku sobie.

– Ale coś się stało, prawda? Przez cały tydzień chodzisz po biurze jak nieprzytomny, wyglądasz jak cień. Jesteś chory, czy to przez tego łobuza? Co on ci zrobił?

Harry oswobodził się z obejmujących go ramion.

– Wolałbym o tym nie rozmawiać.

– Zakochałeś się w nim?

– Coś w tym rodzaju.

– Powiedz, tak czy nie?

– On ma kogoś innego – wydusił z siebie chłopak.

– O to tylko chodzi? Mój Boże, Haz, podejrzewałem gorsze rzeczy. Myślałem, że jesteś w ciąży, albo że stało się coś innego. Prawdę mówiąc, od początku wiedziałem, że Tomlinson nie jest mężczyzną dla ciebie. Nie martw się, szybko o nim zapomnisz.

Harry bez słowa zaczął napełniać czajnik wodą. Liam nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak boleśnie zranił go Louis.  

– Powinieneś się stąd przenieść.

– Chyba tak – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

– Zawsze możesz sprzedać łódź i kupić dom.

– Nie – odszedł od zlewu i wyjął dwa kubki – Nie chcę. Łódź jest tania, łatwo ją utrzymać. To doskonałe miejsce do mieszkania.

– Wobec tego poszukajmy nowego cumowiska. Chodźmy od razu.

– Nie teraz, proszę – brunet uśmiechnął się blado, chcąc złagodzić odmowę – Nie jestem w nastroju.

– Wobec tego jutro wieczorem. Dobrze?

– Zobaczymy.

Wypili herbatę i zabrali psy na spacer. Liam próbował wyciągnąć z niego coś na temat Louisa, ale chłopak się nie odzywał. Tylko z grzeczności zaproponował gościowi jeszcze jedną herbatę. Ku jego rozczarowaniu Payne przyjął propozycję. Kiedy odprowadzał go do samochodu, zobaczył na podjeździe BMW Louisa.

– Wrócił – powiedział całkiem niepotrzebnie Liam.

Serce podeszło Stylesowi do gardła. Nie wrócił, lecz wrócili. We dwoje! Poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Na wypadek, gdyby Tomlinson wyjrzał akurat przez okno, zarzucił gościowi ręce na szyję i obdarzył go entuzjastycznym pocałunkiem na pożegnanie.  _To dla ciebie, ty gadzie, poprzyglądaj się trochę,_  powiedział sobie w duchu. Liam sprawiał wrażenie przyjemnie zaskoczonego. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, dlaczego Harry to robi.

Chłopak patrzył, jak jego gość odjeżdża, przez cały czas zastanawiając się, czy szturmować frontowe drzwi i zrobić Louisowi awanturę o przystań natychmiast, czy poczekać, aż będzie sam. Uznał, że druga możliwość jest lepsza, bo trudno byłoby rozmawiać, gdyby Briana wisiała mu na ramieniu.

Nie musiał jednak szukać Louisa. Po godzinie przyszedł na „Four Seasons" sam. Tymczasem złość Harry’ego sięgnęła zenitu.

Łódź zachybotała się pod jego ciężarem w chwili, gdy wszedł na pokład. Zawołał chłopaka po imieniu. Oczy Stylesa rzucały groźne, zielone błyski.

Louis miał na sobie czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie. Wrogość bruneta zgasiła mu uśmiech na twarzy.

– Czyżbym nie był mile widzianym gościem?

– Powinieneś znać odpowiedź.

Serce Harry’ego natychmiast zabiło jak oszalałe. Louis wyglądał niezwykle atrakcyjnie.

– Czy to ma coś wspólnego z ostatnim weekendem?

Podszedł do niego jeszcze bliżej. Harry się odsunął. Męski zapach Tomlinsona miał niszczącą moc, zagrażał przytomności jego umysłu. A tak nie chciał, żeby do tego spotkania doszło na łodzi, gdzie przestrzeń była ograniczona i brakowało miejsca do ucieczki. Tutaj, w kabinie, Louis był niebezpiecznie blisko, panował nad nim fizycznie.

 – Czyżbyś wykorzystał moją nieobecność na rozmyślanie o ponurych rzeczach i uznał, że należy położyć koniec naszej znajomości? Wycofałeś się jak tchórz?

– A zostawiłeś mi wybór?

– Żyjemy w wolnym świecie – odparł – Każdy ma możliwość wyboru.

– Pewnie.

Mógł wybierać między romansem z żonatym alfą a wykreśleniem go z życia raz na zawsze. Dziwiło go, że Tomlinson chce kontynuować ich znajomość. Miał rację od początku, nie można mu było ufać. Czyż nie ma na tym świecie alfy, który mógłby obdarzyć go tym, co jest mu potrzebne? Ofiarować mu miłość, lojalność, zaufanie i szacunek? Nie dość, że Louis zamierzał się z nim kochać przed własnym ślubem, to jeszcze teraz chciał się z nim widywać nadal. Na określenie ohydztwa takiego postępowania brakowało Harry’emu słów. Czy Briana wiedziała, z jakim człowiekiem ma do czynienia?

– Mówisz to tak, jakbyś myślał co innego.

– Cholera! Jasne, że myślę co innego! – wykrzyknął – Wpędziłeś mnie w tę sytuację wbrew mojej woli. Za to cię nienawidzę.

– Przypuszczam, że wyjaśnisz mi dokładnie, na czym polega ta sytuacja?

Wciąż patrzył mu prosto w oczy, a Harry nie mógł spojrzeć mu w twarz. Marzył o tym, by rzucić mu się w ramiona, żeby wziąć wszystko, co Louis miał mu do zaofiarowania, bez względu na okoliczności. Ale pomyślał o Brianie i o oszustwie z przystanią. Pod wpływem gniewu wrócił do rzeczywistości, oprzytomniał.

– Zacznijmy od Briany.

Wyrwało mu się to niechcący. Nie miał zamiaru wspominać o jego małżeństwie.

– O!

Czyżby oczekiwał takiej konfrontacji? Briana powiedziała mu o odwiedzinach w biurze?

Styles przełknął ślinę i odważnie spojrzał na gościa.

– Mam nadzieję, że Briana ma się dobrze – powiedział ze zjadliwą słodyczą w głosie.

– Briana zawsze ma się dobrze. Należy do osób, które są zawsze w dobrej formie. To miło, że o nią pytasz. Może powinienem zapytać, jak się czuje Liam? Czy to jego widziałem wychodzącego?

– Widziałeś go, więc po co pytasz? – odparł ostro.

– Ile razy tutaj był podczas mojej nieobecności? – w głosie Louisa pojawiła się twarda nuta – Przychodził co wieczór?

– A co to cię obchodzi?

– Zajebiście dużo, jeśli pozwalasz mu z sobą sypiać – warknął – Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak bardzo mnie uraziłeś, odtrącając?

– Na nic lepszego nie zasługujesz.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy facet jest taki tępy, czy też z rozkoszą znęca się nad nim.

– To znaczy, że postępujesz wstrętnie. Żaden szanujący się mężczyzna nie zabawiałby się z kimś, będąc o krok od małżeństwa z kimś innym.

– I dlatego mnie powstrzymałeś? –  błękitne oczy Louisa rozwarły się szeroko – Dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, od razu tego nie powiedziałeś, zamiast kręcić i mówić o zasadach? Wyjaśniłbym ci, że...

– Czy to by coś zmieniło? – przerwał poirytowany brunet –  Nie sądzę. Myślę, że gówno cię obchodzi, co ja czuję. Jesteś zajęty wyłącznie sobą, jak wszystkie alfy. Zostawmy Brianę i pomówmy o tym, co jest naprawdę ważne.

– A więc o czym?  – zmroził go wzrokiem.

– O przystani.

Z wyrazem zdziwienia na twarzy czekał na dalszy ciąg.

– Skłamałeś – powiedział Harry

– Skłamałem?

– Tak, dobrze o tym wiesz – spokój Tomlinsona działał na niego jak oliwa dolana do ognia – Nabrałeś mnie. Powiedziałeś, że zaczynacie prace w basenie.

– A gdyby się okazało, że natrafiliśmy na wrak?

– Gdyby ciocia miała wąsy... – rzekł kpiąco Styles–  Możesz mnie karmić najróżniejszymi wymówkami pod słońcem, i tak ci nie uwierzę. Wierzę wyłącznie własnym oczom.

– Wobec tego zachowujesz się jak głuptas.

– Już nie. Przyznaję, że dałem się nabrać, ale teraz wiem, na czym stoję, więc byłoby dobrze dla nas obu, gdybyś się stąd zabrał i nigdy więcej nie wracał.

Louis przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.

 – Szkoda byłoby kończyć naszą znajomość z powodu nieporozumienia – powiedział w końcu.

– Nieporozumienia? – wykrzyknął Harry – To było bezczelne kłamstwo! Nie rozumiem, jak masz czelność...

Do milczenia zmusiły go ręce alfy opadające mu na ramiona, a potem palec, dotykający ust.

– Nigdy świadomie ci nie skłamałem.

– Mam w to wierzyć? – patrzył na niego wrogo.

– Nie proszę cię o to. Ja chcę, żebyś wierzył.

Brunet zamknął oczy.

– Idź do diabła! – krzyknął.

Louis wpił palce w jego ramiona.

– Spójrz na mnie i słuchaj! Zatrzymaliśmy prace na przystani, bo mieliśmy kłopoty z tamą, która przeciekała.

– Nie uważałeś tego za dość ważne, żeby mi powiedzieć.

– Kiedy jestem z tobą, zapominam o pracy.

– Nie szukaj wykrętów.

Tomlinson zauważył, że opór chłopaka słabnie. Przycisnął usta do jego warg. I chociaż Harry wiedział, że popełnia wielki, olbrzymi błąd, objął go ramionami za szyję, poddając tym samym swe ciało władzy alfy.

 


	19. Rozdział dziewiętnasty

 

Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak długo trwał pocałunek.

Louis wymawiał cicho jego imię, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele i przyciągając go do siebie.

Nagle znajomy głos zakłócił tę harmonię.

– Lou, jesteś tam?

 _Briana_. Styles zdrętwiał, a potem wyrwał się z objęć alfy.

– Lepiej idź – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Czuł się tak, jakby rozdarto go na pół.

Tomlinson skrzywił się, ale nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, komu się spieszy. Jakby nie robiło na nim wrażenia, że Briana omal nie zastała ich w objęciach.

– Jutro musimy porozmawiać – rzekł stanowczo.

– Jutro wieczorem przychodzi Liam. Będziemy szukać nowego cumowiska. Wynoszę się stąd razem z łodzią.

– Louis! – Briana weszła na pokład i łódź się zakołysała.

– Już idę – zawołał zniecierpliwionym głosem.

 _Jak on może tak nieelegancko odnosić się do żony tuż po ślubie_ , pomyślał Harry. 

– Nie wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre – powiedział do niego Louis.

– Nie wiedziałbym, zostając tutaj.

– Spotkajmy się jutro – ponowił prośbę.

Briana stanęła w wejściu. Była wyraźnie niezadowolona.

– Wołam cię i wołam – powiedziała ostro do Tomlinsona – Nie słyszałeś?

 Louis wszedł na pokład, obdarzając kobietę jednym ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów. Zaraz po tym oboje zniknęli z pola widzenia Harry’ego.

Chłopak czuł, jak pod powiekami gromadzą mu się piekące łzy, ale nie pozwolił im popłynąć. _Nie, nie będę go opłakiwać_ , postanowił. N _ie jest tego wart_.

Długo leżał skulony w sypialni; o dziesiątej wypuścił psy, po czym wrócił do łóżka. Nie mógł zasnąć. O świcie wstał, wypił kilka filiżanek mocnej herbaty i pojechał do biura. Kiedy przyszła reszta pracowników, Harry miał już za sobą ze dwie godziny pracy.

Matka powiedziała mu kiedyś, że praca jest panaceum na wszystko, toteż przez następne kilka dni Styles nie myślał o niczym innym. Zaczynał pracę z samego rana i wracał na łódź późnym wieczorem. Liam próbował go namówić, żeby wziął wolne na szukanie cumowiska, ale się nie zgodził. W końcu tygodnia jeden z dyrektorów zaproponował mu w zastępstwie wyjazd do Glasgow na firmową konferencję. Sam nie chciał zostawiać chorej żony. Brunet skwapliwie skorzystał z okazji. Napięcie spowodowane stałym unikaniem Louisa zaczęło się już dawać we znaki. Światło w jego sypialni paliło się często do późnej nocy i Harry czuł się chory na samą myśl, że Tomlinson trzyma Brianę w ramionach. Torturowanie się w ten sposób było czystym szaleństwem. Postanowił się przeprowadzić zaraz po powrocie z Glasgow. Konferencja zaczynała się dopiero w poniedziałek po południu, ale Harry zdecydował się lecieć w sobotę rano i spędzić weekend na zwiedzaniu miasta.

Właśnie odwrócił się, żeby podnieść z chodnika spakowaną walizkę, gdy zobaczył, że obok niego stoi Louis.

– Wyjeżdżasz? – zapytał.

Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zmęczonego. Pod oczami miał głębokie cienie, a przez białka przebiegały cienkie czerwone nitki. _Oto cena miłosnych nocy_ , pomyślał gorzko Styles.

– Wyjeżdżam w podróż. Służbowo.

– Na jak długo?

– Na tydzień. Wracam w sobotę.

– Czyżby następny szczebel w twojej karierze?

– Jadę w zastępstwie dyrektora, któremu zachorowała żona.

– Rozumiem. Liam też jedzie?

Harry poczuł, że pod tym natarczywym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu uginają mu się kolana.

– Oczywiście, że nie – uciął.

  _Dlaczego Louis ciągle o nim mówił? Co go obchodził Liam?_

– Jak się dostaniesz do Glasgow? Chyba nie wybierasz się w tak daleką podróż samochodem?

– Lecę – brunet przewrócił oczami – I jeśli się nie pospieszę, to nie zdążę na samolot.

– A co z psami?

– Zajmą się nimi rodzice.

 _Po co te wszystkie pytania?_ – zastanawiał się – _Co go to obchodzi?_

– A czy jesteś pewien, że wyjazd nie stanowi jeszcze jednego pretekstu, żeby mnie unikać? – Louis nie dawał za wygraną – Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem, że to robisz.

 – Zaskakujesz mnie – powiedział chłodno Harry –  Sądziłem, że jesteś zbyt zajęty, żeby obserwować, kiedy wychodzę i przychodzę.

– Powinieneś wiedzieć, że zauważam wszystko, co dotyczy ciebie.

– Jestem pewien, że nie ucieszyłbyś tym Briany.

– Nie mieszajmy jej w to.

– Nie mieszajmy? – brunet zrobił wielkie oczy –  Przecież to właśnie ona stoi między nami.

– Tylko w twojej wyobraźni.

– Nie wierzę – krzyknął – Jesteś zwariowany, zupełnie zwariowany. Wiesz o tym?

Chwycił walizkę i zaczął niemal biec w stronę samochodu. Louis szedł szybko za nim, więc Harry rzucił jeszcze przez ramię:

– Może tobie nie sprawia różnicy, że jesteś żonaty, ale dla mnie to zajebiście wielka różnica.

 Otworzył drzwi samochodu i wrzucił walizkę na tylne siedzenie. Usiadł za kierownicą. Tomlinson przytrzymał drzwi.

– Możesz powtórzyć to, co powiedziałeś przed chwilą?

– Słyszałeś przecież  – odburknął, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce – Mógłbyś się usunąć z drogi? Spieszę się.

– Nie, nie mogę –  odparł –  Ty też nie możesz tak wyjechać bez...

Samochód ruszył naprzód z piskiem opon, zagłuszając dalsze słowa mężczyzny. W lusterku Harry zobaczył jeszcze jego skonsternowaną, posmutniałą twarz. Nie żałował go jednak.

 _Masz to, czego sam chciałeś_ , pomyślał ze złością.

 

***

Następny tydzień był bardzo ciężki. Harry był jedyną omegą na konferencji. W mózgu szumiało mu od informacji. Tylko w nocy, kiedy leżał już w łóżku, przypominał mu się Louis. Wiedział, że jeszcze długo o nim nie zapomni.

Większość uczestników konferencji stanowili ludzie żonaci, którzy jak najszybciej chcieli wrócić do domu, toteż jednomyślnie zrezygnowano w ostatniej chwili z piątkowej pożegnalnej kolacji w hotelu i wszyscy rozjechali się wcześniej, zaraz po obradach.

Wieczorem, około dziewiątej, Styles zaparkował na dobrze znanym podjeździe. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że stoją tutaj samochody, a dom jest rzęsiście oświetlony. Przez okna było widać sylwetki osób kręcących się po salonie z kieliszkami w ręku. Przyjęcie! Prawdopodobnie spóźnione wesele dla wszystkich, którzy nie mieli okazji być na ślubie. Louis specjalnie zorganizował je podczas jego nieobecności.

Ze ściśniętym sercem powlókł się na „Four Seasons". Wypakował się, przebrał, a potem przygotował sobie dużego drinka z dżinu i toniku. W głowie kołatało mu, że powinien natychmiast odpłynąć, ale odsunął od siebie tę myśl jako niepraktyczną. Postanowił wynieść się po cichu z samego rana. Wieczór był ciepły, więc chłopak postanowił wyjść z drinkiem w ręku na pokład łodzi. Od strony domu nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć.

Przez szpaler cyprysów przebłyskiwały światła. Tak bardzo pragnął przeniknąć wzrokiem te drzewa, ściany domu i ujrzeć Louisa. Wyobrażał go sobie w czarnym smokingu i białej koszuli z aksamitną muszką, a obok niego Brianę w jakiejś eleganckiej sukni, Brianę, która wisząc na ramieniu mężczyzny wsłuchuje się w każde jego słowo, patrząc na męża z uwielbieniem. Styles poczuł, jak zazdrość ściska mu gardło. Wstał, z hukiem przewracając krzesło.

Nagle stwierdził, że nie ma w pobliżu psów, że gdzieś pobiegły. Wracając z lotniska zabrał je od rodziców i przywiózł na łódź. Rozglądając się, wyszedł zza zasłony drzew i nagle zobaczył idącą w jego kierunku postać. Oślepiał go reflektor, więc nie mógł rozpoznać, kto idzie, ale instynktownie czuł, że to Louis. Był sam! Widocznie zauważył, że wrócił, i szedł zaprosić go na przyjęcie.

Dopiero kiedy mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, Harry zorientował się, że to nie on. Był wyższy, miał ciemną karnację i czarne włosy. Przystanął niepewnie na widok owczarków, które nagle się pojawiły.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie przestraszył się pan psów – powiedział przepraszająco Harry.

– Ani trochę. Wyszedłem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Ależ tam jest gorąco!

– Wziąłem pana za Louisa.

– Przez najbliższe godziny chyba go pan nie zobaczy – uśmiechnął się – Briana pilnuje, żeby jej nie uciekł. Czy mogę rzucić okiem na to pływające cudo? Zawsze marzyłem o kupnie barki.

– To jest łódź – odparł Styles – Barki są zwykle dwukrotnie szersze i pływa się nimi po rzekach.

– O, nie wiedziałem.

Wszedł na pokład, nie czekając na pozwolenie, i znikł w środku. Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, jak podążyć za nim.

Mężczyzna zachowywał się bezceremonialnie, ale  chłopak nie czuł do niego niechęci.

– Ma pan szczęście – powiedział gość, rozsiadając się na fotelu w saloniku – Tak tu spokojnie.

Harry skinął potakująco głową i również usiadł.

– Louis wspomniał, że ktoś mieszka w głębi ogrodu, ale nie mówił, że omega, co więcej: piękna. Przepraszam, nie usłyszałem pana imienia.

– Nie mówiłem. Mam na imię Harry – odparł z uśmiechem.

– A ja Zayn.

Wyciągnął dłoń, Styles podał mu swoją. Minęła długa chwila, nim zwolnił silny uścisk. Chłopak zaproponował gościowi drinka. Właśnie ktoś taki był mu potrzebny do wymazania z pamięci Louisa.

Nalał mu piwa, a sobie następną porcję dżinu z tonikiem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo siedzieli i rozmawiali. Zayn otwarcie z nim flirtował; Harry podjął grę, i kiedy w końcu gość powiedział, że musi iść, ale zamiast tego wziął go w ramiona, wcale się nie zdziwił. Entuzjastycznie odwzajemnił pocałunek. Zapomniał nawet o Louisie... póki ten nie stanął w drzwiach.

– Co tutaj się do diabła dzieje? –  zapytał ostrym tonem.

– Świetną omegę schowałeś na tej łodzi, Lou – odparł beztrosko Zayn, nie wypuszczając Harry’ego z objęć.

– Co to właściwie ma znaczyć? –  spytał Tomlinson, mierząc ich spojrzeniem.

 – To znaczy, że jest bardzo ładna – odrzekł Zayn. Obdarzył Harry’ego jeszcze jednym szybkim pocałunkiem – Może kiedyś się zobaczymy, hmm? – mówiąc te słowa przecisnął się obok Louisa i ruszył w kierunku domu.

Louis miał na sobie zwykły garnitur z krawatem. Cienie pod oczami mu się pogłębiły. Schudł i wyglądał ponuro. Ani trochę nie sprawiał wrażenia człowieka, któremu służy małżeństwo.

– Sądziłem, że wracasz dopiero jutro – powiedział szorstko.

– Dlatego wydałeś przyjęcie dzisiaj? – spytał Harry i nie czekając na odpowiedź dodał –  Wróciłem wcześniej.

– Co robił tutaj Zayn?

– Wyszedł z domu zaczerpnąć powietrza – odparł, wzruszając ramionami – Zaciekawiła go łódź, więc...

– Postanowiłeś zaprosić go do środka?  – mężczyzna spojrzał na stojące na stole puste szklanki – Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy powiedziałeś mi prawdę, twierdząc, że przedkładasz karierę zawodową nad alfy. Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdybym akurat nie przechodził.

– Nic by się nie stało. Właśnie wychodził.

– I to był zwyczajny pocałunek na dobranoc? – przeszył chłopaka złym spojrzeniem – Wyglądał inaczej.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, jak wyglądał. Ten pocałunek nie miał najmniejszego znaczenia,

– Dla ciebie może nie, ale na nim zrobił wrażenie. Myślę, że jeszcze się zobaczycie.

– Nie będzie tu oczekiwanym gościem. Zupełnie mnie nie interesuje. Powiedz mu to.

Żałował teraz, że tyle wypił na pusty żołądek. Nic nie jadł od małego lunchu. Nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Louis zdążył go przytrzymać.

– Ile wypiłeś?

– Niewiele, ale nic nie jadłem, więc...

– Co za głupota – zaklął pod nosem – Lepiej się połóż. Muszę iść do domu, goście już się rozchodzą. Niedługo wrócę.

– Nie. Nic mi nie będzie. Nie jesteś mi potrzebny.

– Chyba jednak jestem – odparł, prowadząc go w kierunku sypialni.

Styles położył się na kołdrze. Chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, że Briana mu nie pozwoli wrócić, ale poczuł się fatalnie.

 


	20. Rozdział dwudziesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fajnie było, ale się skończyło :P
> 
> Nie wiem, kiedy napiszę coś nowego, bo mam zapiernicz w robocie i przychodzę do domu wykończona, ale może uda mi się coś wycisnąć.
> 
> Do zobaczenia zatem w następnych tekstach!

 

Louis wyszedł. Harry’emu nadal kręciło się w głowie. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien iść do łazienki.

Wciąż o tym myślał, gdy wrócił Tomlinson. Łódź zakołysała się pod jego ciężarem. Słychać było, jak w kuchni nalewa wodę do czajnika.

Louis wszedł do sypialni i spojrzał surowo na chłopaka. Nie miał już na sobie marynarki, a rękawy koszuli były podwinięte.

– Jeszcze ci nie przeszło fatalne samopoczucie?

– Nie – przyznał cicho Harry.

– Zachowałeś się nierozsądnie.

– Nie musisz mi przypominać – z trudem usiadł i oparł się o zagłówek – I nie musisz się mną zajmować. Naprawdę jestem w stanie o siebie zadbać.

– Ile razy zdarzyło ci się już coś takiego?

– Nigdy.

– A mimo to upijasz się z obcym facetem? Dziwne.

– Nie zamierzałem się upić.

– Ale z pewnością poczęstowałeś Zayna drinkiem.

– I co z tego? – w  oczach bruneta pojawiły się złe błyski.

– Kusiłeś los. Cieszę się, że akurat wtedy przechodziłem. Zachowywałeś się raczej dość swobodnie.

– Lepiej idź zobaczyć, co dzieje się z czajnikiem.

Zamknął oczy. Pragnął, żeby Tomlinson już nie wrócił, żeby nie oglądał go w takim stanie. To było zbyt poniżające. Ale przecież sam do tego doprowadził. Gdyby nie wydał cholernego przyjęcia weselnego, Harry nie musiałby pić z rozpaczy.

Louis wszedł do sypialni, trzymając w dłoni kubek czarnej kawy i talerz z tostem. Styles jęknął na samą myśl o jedzeniu.

– Nie chcę tego.

– Zjedz –  nalegał.

Stał nad nim, póki nie przełknął ostatniej okruszyny i ostatniego łyka kawy. Poczuł się nieco lepiej. Wyglądało na to, że Louisowi się nie spieszy.

– Czy nie powinieneś już iść? Briana nie będzie się zastanawiała, co się z tobą stało?

– Briana wie, gdzie jestem.

– Powiedziałeś jej? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie mówiłem, że jesteś pijany – zapewnił z uśmiechem – Powiedziałem tylko, że jesteś chory i wymagasz opieki.

– I nie miała nic przeciwko temu?

– Briana umie być wyrozumiała – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– W to nie wierzę – rzucił złośliwie –  Ale nie musisz już tutaj dłużej siedzieć. Doszedłem do siebie. Wracaj do ukochanej żonki, zanim po ciebie przyjdzie.

– Nie sądzę, żeby istniała taka obawa. Prawdopodobnie leży już z nosem wciśniętym pod kołdrę – odparł rozbawiony.

 _Czeka na niego!_  Styles zamknął oczy, żeby gość nie dostrzegł jego cierpienia. Zastanawiał się, co go tak cieszy.

– W każdej chwili możesz iść.

– Nie powinienem cię jeszcze zostawiać.

Poczuł, jak Louis siada na krawędzi łóżka.

– Właściwie to po cholerę tu jesteś?

 – Pilnuję cię.

– Powiedziałem już, że nie jesteś mi potrzebny.

– Sądzę, że jednak jestem – odparł spokojnie.

Miał rację. Potrzebował go, desperacko go pragnął, tęsknił, ale Louis należał do innej kobiety i Harry musiał się z tym pogodzić. Wiedział jednak, że nigdy się od niego nie uwolni. Pozostanie na zawsze w pułapce własnej miłości.

– Zostanę tutaj, póki się nie przekonam, że jest ci lepiej.

– Gdybyś poszedł, mógłbym zasnąć.

– Nie krępuj się, zamknij oczy. Obiecuję, że nie będę cię niepokoił.

– Jesteś nie do wytrzymania. Wymawiasz mi zaproszenie Zayna, nie podoba ci się, że Liam tutaj przychodzi, ale sam nie widzisz nic złego w tym, że siedzisz w mojej sypialni.

–Ja się o ciebie troszczę, Haz. Zależy mi na tobie. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy, powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Pomyślał, że faktycznie Tomlinson troszczy się o niego, ale nie na tyle, by nie żenić się z Brianą. Obrzucił go  złym spojrzeniem.

– Nic mnie nie obchodzi twój stosunek do mnie. Gdybyś był dżentelmenem, wyszedłbyś, gdy cię o to proszę.

– Wyszedłbym, gdybym sądził, że właśnie tego najbardziej pragniesz – powiedział cicho – Ale wydaje mi się, że chcesz stworzyć ze słów zasłonę dymną dla tego, co się dzieje w twoim wnętrzu.

Po kilku długich sekundach, pod wpływem przenikliwego spojrzenia Louisa, Harry zaczął mówić. Trudno mu było dobrać właściwe słowa, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Wiesz doskonale, że chcę być z tobą i się z tobą kochać, ale jak mogę do tego dopuścić, skoro Briana czeka na ciebie w domu? Po co się z nią ożeniłeś? Przecież widzę, że nie jesteś szczęśliwy. Nie kochasz jej i ona nie kocha ciebie, w każdym razie nie tak, jak na to zasługujesz, nie tak, jak ja cię kocham – brunet ukrył twarz w dłoniach – Słuchaj, zapomnij, że to powiedziałem. Zapomnij o wszystkim. Tylko już idź, proszę cię, idź. Dłużej nie wytrzymam.

Nieproszone łzy przecisnęły się przez zamknięte powieki; Styles odwrócił się i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Poczuł na ramieniu dłoń mężczyzny, delikatnie zachęcającą go do podniesienia głowy, do spojrzenia na niego, ale ją odtrącił.

– Nie rób tego, Lou.

– Coś ci muszę powiedzieć, kochanie –  szepnął.

– To niczego nie zmieni –  zaniósł się szlochem, wiedząc, że robi z siebie idiotę.

– Pewnie jednak zmieni. Nie ożeniłem się z Brianą.

Przez kilka sekund panowała absolutna cisza. Harry z wolna pojmował znaczenie tych słów. Odwrócił się z wahaniem. Po policzkach wciąż spływały mu łzy.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział cichutko – Nie jesteś jej mężem?

– Nie jestem.

 - Ale... – z trudnością przełknął ślinę – Ale przecież ona sama mi to powiedziała. Mieliście się pobrać w Londynie.

Louis zaśmiał się pod nosem.

– Obawiam się, że było to jej pobożne życzenie. Briana rzeczywiście chciała zostać moją żoną, ja też swego czasu myślałem o ślubie, ale jeszcze przed poznaniem ciebie. Od kiedy wszedłeś do mojego biura, wiedziałem, że jesteś dla mnie przeznaczony.

– Naprawdę? –  zielone oczy chłopaka zrobiły się jeszcze większe.

– Owszem, ale ty ciągle mówiłeś o karierze, byłeś zdecydowany nigdy nie oddać serca żadnemu alfie. Bałem się, że cię nie zdobędę.

Louis wyjął chusteczkę i delikatnie wytarł mu policzki. Harry przytrzymał jego dłoń przy twarzy.

– To prawda, że próbowałem stłumić w sobie uczucie do ciebie, ale ono było silniejsze. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że to aż boli.

– A mimo to nie pozwoliłeś mi się do siebie zbliżyć.

– Musiałem, żeby nie oszaleć. Myślałem... Nie wiedziałem... Lou, przepraszam. Chyba skrzywdziłem zarówno siebie, jak i ciebie. Nigdy w życiu nie przeżyłem gorszej nocy, niż wtedy na łodzi.

– Ja też – mruknął – Ale wiedziałem, że ty i tak sam musisz dojrzeć do podjęcia decyzji. Nie chciałem niczego na tobie wymuszać. Sądziłem, że jeśli cokolwiek do mnie czujesz, to w odpowiednim czasie przyjdziesz do mnie. Nie przypuszczałem, że Briana się wtrąci. Przepraszam za to, co powiedziała. Nie miała prawa.  

– Była zazdrosna.

– Bardzo – przyznał – Ale dziś wieczorem powiedziałem jej, że wezmę ślub z tobą albo z nikim. Przeżyła szok. Spodziewała się, że ogłosimy zaręczyny. Przyjęcie było jej pomysłem. Wyszła bardzo rozżalona i nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli często spotykać się w przyszłości.

 W sypialni pojawiły się oba psy, zwabione rozmową.

– Kiedy stwierdziłeś, że mnie kochasz? – spytał nieoczekiwanie Louis.

– Kiedy przestałem cię nienawidzić – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko – Na początku naprawdę cię nie znosiłem. Dostawałem szału na myśl o twoich planach w związku z ziemią dziadka.

– Nadal im się sprzeciwiasz?

 Pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Dajesz Stonely to, czego chcą ludzie. Chociaż niechętnie, ale muszę przyznać, że robisz dobrą robotę. Wydawałeś mi się potworem, kiedy wyrzucałeś nas z miejsca, w którym tak wspaniale nam sie żyło.

– Nikt nie protestował tak bardzo, jak ty.

– Dla większości to miejsce nie miało takiego znaczenia, jak dla mnie i George'a. Myślę zresztą, że jego potraktowałeś paskudnie. Gdyby syn George'a nie dowiedział się o tym domu nad śluzą...

– Mówisz o moim domu? – wszedł mu w słowo.

– Twoim?

– Tak, to mój dom. Kupiłem go.

– Ty go kupiłeś? I zapłaciłeś tę horrendalną cenę?

Przytaknął.

– Nie wierzę – szepnął Styles – Sam dowiadywałem się o ten dom z myślą, że George go kupi za sprzedaną łódź. No, ale nie za taką cenę. Musisz być szalony. Kocham cię także za to, co zrobiłeś. Nie zasługuję na ciebie. Naprawdę myślałem o tobie jak najgorzej. Lou,  czy ty mi kiedyś przebaczysz?

 – Nie ma czego przebaczać – uśmiechnął się czule – Nie byłem wobec ciebie całkiem lojalny. Ale jak postępować z omegą kłującą niczym jeżozwierz przy każdym zbliżeniu?

Harry zachichotał, chowając twarz  w poduszce. Louis położył się obok niego.

– Pobierzemy się jak najszybciej. Sprzedałem dom w mieście i pertraktuję z przyjacielem na temat kupna tego zakątka. Miesiąc miodowy spędzimy na twojej łodzi. Popłyniemy gdzieś, gdzie będziemy sami. Zapomnimy o pracy i skupimy się na tym, co w życiu jest najważniejsze. Będziemy się kochać, postaramy się o dzieci i damy sobie wiele szczęścia.

 – Ja już jestem szczęśliwy. Kocham cię.

– Ja też cię kocham, głupku. Nie zostawię cię dziś wieczorem. Nie sądzę, żebym miał dość silnej woli, aby wrócić do domu.

– Zostań, proszę – szepnął czule chłopak.

– Nie odtrącisz mnie ponownie? Pytam na wszelki wypadek.

Styles przewrócił oczami.

– Nie. A teraz chodź tu do mnie.

Harry czuł, że wreszcie wydostał się z pułapki. Była teraz wolny jak ptak. Nareszcie mógł kogoś kochać tak, jak tego chciał.  Była przekonany, że Louis nigdy nie skrzywdzi go w taki sposób, jak robili to ojciec czy Nick. Zrozumiał, że w końcu znalazł kogoś, kogo szukał przez tyle lat.

– Taki jestem szczęśliwy – szepnął.

Louis objął go mocniej.

– Nasze szczęście jest więc podwójne.


End file.
